


Andy's Life before the Winchester's

by Andy_Spn_Fan



Series: Andy Winchester Life Series [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans, Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Corporal Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Spn_Fan/pseuds/Andy_Spn_Fan
Summary: This work is set before Andy met the Winchester's. It's going to start on Andy's second birthday.





	1. The beginning

 When I wake up, I look at my sisters and Lilly smiles at me. "Hey Drea. Happy birthday." I smile and hug her. She hugs me back and picks me up. I snuggle into her and she carries me downstairs, setting me down when Grandma looks at me. I smile at her. "Good morning, Grandma!" She back hands me and I fall to the floor, whimpering as I cry out in pain. "You're finally old enough to pay for what you did to our daughter!" She yells at me and Grandpa comes in, grabbing me by my hair and forcing me to my feet. I whimper and he grabs my throat. "Shut up, Andrea." I do and he smirks before pinning me against the chair by us. I was tall for a two year old and tense. He tears my pajamas off and Lilly must've walked away. He does something to me that hurts and makes me cry out each time he does it. Grandma gags me and hands Grandpa something. He starts hitting me with it and I scream around the gag. 

 ( _ **Sorry guys, I can't write an entire chapter of this so I'm going to time skip to just before they get killed. Sorry.)**_

 One day after my seventh birthday, Sir, Mistress, and Master tie me to a chair and are whipping and raping me. Then, a man bursts in and looks at everyone.

 Suddenly, he has the three of them pinned to walls by other people while he undies me from the chair. "Hello, Darling. Would you like some help?" I just look down, not looking at him in fear of being in trouble. "Andrea, I will not hurt you. I just want to help you." I look at him slightly and he smiles at me. "Hello. I'm Crowley. King of Hell. I want to take you somewhere." I look at the others and he follows my gazes. The people that we're pinning Sir, Mistress, and Master to the wall are now tearing their throats out. With their teeth. I whimper and grab my throat. "They won't hurt you either, Darling." I nod and he smiles, snapping.

 I'm suddenly in clothes and yelp, not used to the feeling of them. He gently takes my hand and we disappear from the home. We appear in a room with a throne and I look at it in awe, going towards it. Crowley let's me and I gently touch it. "Pretty... Soft..." I whisper, my voice all scratchy and terrible sounding. I hear him and others hiss and flinch. He comes over to me and gently sets a hand on my shoulder. "Would you like something to drink, Darling?" I think he means something that the others would do and quickly shake my head, my long and terribly dirty hair staying around my head. "No, no. I meant water, soda..." I stop shaking my head and slowly nod before signing soda. He smiles gently at me and motions to the table by us. "Of course, Darling. Just sit and I'll get you some soda and food." I slowly go over to the table and sit, not looking at any of the other people, terrified that I'll get punished if I do. 

 After a few minutes, someone sets a glass of soda in front of me and I grab it carefully, looking at it, clearly kind of confused on how I'm supposed to drink it. Crowley looks at me from where he is leaning against the table by me and watches as I wrack my brain on how I'm supposed to drink this. Then, I remember seeing Lonna drink out of something like this and put the edge to my lips, tilting it slightly. I take a tiny drink and the feeling is so good on my throat and tongue that never got anything to eat or drink other than stuff from Sir and Master's special parts. I tip the cup back more and take giant drinks of the soda. 

 I'm quickly finished with it and lick my top lip to get the soda that got stuck there. I feel everyone's eyes on me so I gently set the glass back on the table before just scratching at the skin on my arms, doing what Mistress always had me do when she didn't have the time to punish me. I'm quickly bleeding and someone is wrapping stuff around my arms. I cry out in surprise and fear and they're quickly away from me. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought that I was doing it right! I'm so sorry! Please don't beat me!" I whimper and pull my knees tightly to my chest. 

 Crowley crouches in front of me and looks at me gently. "Darling, I already told you. We are not going to hurt you. Can they look at your arms, please?" I slowly nod and he pats my knee. "Put these down please..." I slowly do and he smiles warmly at me. "Thank you, Darling. I very much appreciate it." I smile very slightly at him and he smiles back before standing and sitting on the table by me while people work on bandaging up my arms. 

 When they're done, there's food for me on the table and my stomach growls very loudly. "When was the last time you ate actual food, Darling?" I'm already putting food in my mouth and shrug. "July second of two thousand five... I think..." I eat everything on the plate and am still hungry. "Can, can I have more, please?" He nods and someone brings me some more food. I eat that and he watches me. "You remind me of a squirrel named, Dean..." He says quietly and I look at him. "Dean? Crowley? Squirrel?" "It is rude to talk with food in your mouth, Dearie." A red headed woman says and I look at her. I swallow. "Sorry..." She just looks at me disdainfully and I look back at Crowley. "Aren't you guys characters in a book series? Um, Supernatural?" He smiles and nods. "That's a good series of books..." I say quietly and finish eating. "Too bad Mistress found my stash and burned them all to ash..." "Darling, you do not need to call them those names anymore. Just Lonna, Richard, and Richie." "Ok... Um, could I have those books? I really liked reading them..." He nods and they appear on the table. I smile and reach for one. 

 The red headed woman slaps my hand and I yelp in surprise, yanking it back to me. "Ow... Why'd you do that?" "No reading at the table, Dearie." "Where am I supposed to read then?" I look at her and she raises an eyebrow before dropping a bag with weird drawings on it into my lap. My stomach hurts really badly and I throw up into a bin that Crowley puts in front of my face. I throw up everything that I just had in my stomach along with blood. "Mother! Get rid of the hex! Now!" The woman sighs dramatically before I'm done throwing up and I whimper quietly, wrapping my arms around myself. "Maybe she should watch her tone from now on with me." "Mother! She is only a child and has just been rescued from a place where three people were beating her and two of them were raping her! She did not deserve that!" Crowley yells at the woman and I look at them. The woman looks at me and notices all of my scars along with something else. 

 Suddenly I'm throwing up again and only blood. When I'm done, I look at her. "She was pregnant, Fergus. And had only vomited half of her child up the first time. At least now she won't have to worry about it." "What? I-I was going to have a baby...?" The woman nods. "But not anymore?" "No, Dearie." I nod. "That's good... I don't want to have any babies that would have been Richard or Richie's... Or anyone else's that raped me..." I say quietly and Crowley helps me to my feet. "Well, let's take you to a room, Darling." He leads me to a room and gives me some food and soda with the books. "Stay in here for a while, Darling." I nod and eat as I read. He leaves and I finish eating, just reading the first book with some difficulties. 

 When he comes back, I'm still trying to read the first page of the book and he sits by me. "Darling, I thought you could read?" I shake my head. "My sisters would read to me..." "Would you like to learn to read?" I nod and he touches my head. I look at the book and can read the words. I smile and hug him. "Thank you, Crowley." He smiles and ruffles my hair. "You're welcome, Darling." I smile and lay on my stomach to read. "Let me know if you need help with anything." "I will." I can tell he smiles and hear my door shut before carefully sitting up. "Hm... I wonder if I can do anything any better..." I mumble to myself and look at my hands. "Fire."

 Nothing happens and I sigh. "Alright... Let's try again..." I clap my hands quietly and focus. "Fire." I open my hands and stretch them. Fire dances across both of my palms and I smile, still focusing. "Spin." It spins and I smile wider. "This is awesome..." I breathe and my door bangs open. I gasp and the flames disappear. The people at the door have glowing blue eyes and are glaring at me like I did something wrong. "You are coming with us, abomination!" One of them yell and I flinch sharply. 

 The one that yelled, suddenly goes out the door and leaves a hole in the wall. "She isn't supposed to have control over her powers." One says to another. "She doesn't." They reply and come towards me. "St-stay away from me... I-I don't want to hurt you..." They scoff and keep coming. "I said stay away from me!" I scream and throw my hands out in front of me. They go flying across the room and leave holes in the wall. The one from earlier comes in and gets really close to me. I scream and throw my hands over my head. I feel warm things engulf me and hear something shatter on something else. I look up and see a blood red barrier in between me and the guy with blue eyes. Then see that wings are around me and they're mine! I gape silently at it and notice that the other two are up and coming to help the third one. The barrier is still up and I move away from them, the barrier staying around me. 

 I suddenly trip over something and fall on the floor, cutting my hand. I touch it and get blood on my fingers. I draw something on the floor and the angels look at me. "That will not work, abomination. Not with this still up." One of them taps the barrier and it falls. They come closer to me and I hit the thing I drew with my bloodied hand. They disappear with a scream and a flash of light, shadows that look like wings wrapping around them. I look at my hand and watch as the skin closes again. 

 Crowley comes in, looking at the holes in the walls then me. "Are you alright, Darling?" I nod and he looks at the thing I drew. "How did you know to draw that?" I shrug and he kneels next to me. "Darling, you have wings... Are you an angel?" I shake my head, confused. "She's the daughter of an Archangel, Fergus." The woman from earlier says and I look at her. "My sisters told me my dad's name was Luc..." "Lucifer." The woman and Crowley breathe together. I nod quickly. "I heard Mom say that in a video my sisters showed me! She said that in the beginning he was really nice but when he found out she was having a girl he got really mean..." I mess with my shirt and he looks at me. "You are rather small, Andrea..." I shrug and he helps me up, taking me to see Lucifer. 

 When we get back, I go to bed. 


	2. First Hunt Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy goes on her first hunt, wanting to test her knowledge.

 When I wake, I rub at my eyes and pad out of my room, in my comfy, soft pajamas that Crowley had given me. I go into the throne room and over to Crowley. He smiles at me. "Good morning, Darling." "Morning, Crowley." I smile at him a little and he pulls me over to him, gently setting me on his leg. "How did you sleep?" "Good... I didn't have any nightmares... Thanks for taking me to meet my Dad... He's kind of a jerk..." I say quietly and he chuckles. "Yes, he is." He agrees and I lean against him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Would you like anything?" "Can I have a laptop, please?" He nods and snaps, making one appear on the table near us. "Thank you..." He smiles. "You're welcome, Darling." I smile and end up falling back to sleep. 

 When I wake up again, I'm back in my bed and my new laptop is on the desk near the bed. I sit up and rub at my eyes. I see a tray of food and a glass of juice. I grab it and slowly eat and drink it.

 When I'm done, I grab my new laptop and get on it, looking for anything that would help me practice my powers more. I find something that looks like vampires in New York and I pack a duffle bag, making sure to take my new clothes from Crowley, my books, and laptop. I look at the bed and focus very hard on weapons for the supernatural beings, closing my eyes. I open my eyes and there's two machetes, two silver blades, two jars of blood, a gun, an angel blade, and a golden blade that curved around. I pack them into the duffle bag, under my clothes and laptop. I close my eyes again and focus on appearing in an abandoned building in New York. 

 When I open my eyes, I'm in a totally different building and can hear the streets of New York outside. I go outside and find a cheap motel. I get a room and hang out in it while I work on trying to figure out the gun, how to take it apart and put it back together. I figure it out quickly and set it down. I get on my laptop and try to think on where the vampires would be. When I figure it out, I go to the abandoned farm and deal with them. 

 When I come out, cops are surrounding me and have guns pointed at me. "Freeze! Drop the weapon!" One guy yells and I quickly do, fumbling in my pockets for something, I don't know what yet. "Hands where I can see them!" He yells again and I quickly stop, putting my hands by my head. The guy that was yelling comes over to me and cuffs me forcefully. I wince and hiss. "Ouch! That hurts!" "Sorry, kid." He eases up. "You got any other weapons?" I swallow and nod. "Um, I, I have a gun in the waistband of my jeans.." I admit quietly and feel him take it out, tensing a lot when his hand comes close to the waistband of my jeans. "Can, can I go home, please? My, uh, my Dad's probably worried about me..." "You have his number?" I shake my head and he sighs. "Come on." He takes me to a car and puts me in the back, holding into my gun and machete. I try to focus enough to get my gun back, but it doesn't work. I bite my lip as I pull a paperclip out of my back pocket and bend it so I can pick the cuffs. 

 When I have them picked, I let them drop to the seat with a clatter and the guys partner looks back at me. "Did you just pick your cuffs?" She looks amazed as I nod and show her them. "I, uh, I had a paperclip in my back pocket... I'm good at getting out of some... Odd situations..." I say briefly. "Reagan, this kid just picked his cuffs with a paperclip." "I'm not a boy!" I yell and Reagan swerves. "Sorry." I say quickly and kinda shrink into my seat before he can start yelling at me. "You sure as Hell look like a boy, kid. Besides, not many girls wear leather jackets, flannel, jeans, and biker boots. Wanna explain that?" "I'm not most girls." I say simply and cross my arms. "I've had a lot more... Um... I wrack my brain for the word but can't come up with anything. " Experience?" She provides and I nod. "Yeah, that. I have a lot more experience than most girls in getting out of sticky situations..." "How's that? You get arrested often? We gonna find a track record a mile long on you?" "All of that shit is bull... I didn't do any of it... The people I were with just liked finding reasons to beat me and crap... The only right thing on there is that I've ran away at least twenty times from when I was two to two and a half... I just gave up trying to escape when I turned four..." I mumble and the cops are silent as we pull in front of a building. "Uh, this doesn't look like a... Cop station...?" I try and the lady laughs. "Almost. Police not cop. Also, we're detectives." Reagan helps me out of the back seat and has my weapons hidden. We go to the top floor of the building. 

 When we get there, we're in the middle of a room with a crap ton of blue suits and Reagan goes over to a desk by a glass door. "Tell the Commissioner Detective Reagan is here, please." The lady nods and looks at me before going to the door, knocking then going in. "Detective Reagan is here to see you, Sir. And he brought someone with." "Let them in." She nods and motions me and Reagan in. I follow him in and there's a guy behind a desk with another guy that I could swear is Richard. 

 Suddenly, I snatch my gun back from Reagan and point it at the guy that I think is Richard. "Whoa!" My form is terrible and Danny has my gun away from me quickly, then my hands are cuffed behind my back again. I growl and snarl and try to wriggle my wrists out of them, but I can't. The guy that I thought was Richard is gone and Reagan pushes me into the chair he was in. The guy behind the desk looks at me then Reagan. "Danny, who is this boy?" "I'm not a damn boy!" I kick his desk in anger and it moves enough to hit him in the stomach. "My apologies." He says and looks at me. "But I suggest you calm down, nonetheless." "Sorry." I mutter and am pulling a safety pin out of the flannel that held the back of it up over my pants. The Commissioner and Reagan talk, they're father and son. I pick the cuffs again and put my hands in my lap, setting the cuffs on the Commissioners desk before putting the pin back in my flannel. Danny and Frank Reagan look at me. "How do you know how to do that but not hold a gun?" "I've never held one before, ok? It's usually just knives and that was when I'm being forced to use them on myself." I mutter and rub at my forearm through my sleeve, accidentally moving it up. "Oh? And who would make you do that?" "My grandparents and uncle." "What about your parents?" "My mom died when I was born and they blamed me. My dad is a douchebag and in... Jail." "I thought your Dad would be worried about you?" Danny looks at me and I look at my hands. "He's not really my dad but he's my dad because he gives a shit." I explain. "Do you have his number?" I bite my lip. "Kinda...? I have three numbers of it, but they usually work..." "What are they?" "Six six six." Frank looks at me before putting the numbers into the phone on his desk and calling it, putting it on speaker. 

 "Andrea?" Frank looks at me. "I'm assuming that's your name." I nod. "Who is this? And where's Andrea?" "This is Commissioner Reagan of the New York police department. One of my detectives brought in Andrea and she had on her person a bloody machete and a gun. The property that she was leaving was full of decapitated bodies. Care to explain why your daughter is here killing people?" "There seems to be a mistake." I turn and Crowley is behind me, glaring at me. Frank and Danny look at him. "You must be her Dad." "Of sorts, yes. And the bodies in that property were not people. They were vampires." He's still glaring at me and I gulp, deciding that looking at the floor and trying to get the chair to absorb me would be a good idea. "Excuse me?" "Vampires. They're killed by decapitation. And Andrea here was foolish enough to go into a nest of them without help, despite knowing how dangerous it is." I can feel his glare boring into the top of my head and try to get the chair to literally absorb me. "Andrea Mae June Davis, unless you want to be in more trouble than you already are, I suggest you stop trying to use your powers to get the chair you are in to absorb you. Am I clear?" "Yes, Crowley..." I say quietly and just sink into the chair, trying to hide from his disappointment. "I'm sorry, powers?" "Yes, her father is Lucifer. He's currently imprisoned." "They think you're crazy, Crowley... Please stop talking..." "Andrea, show them what you can do, please." I sigh and close my eyes, turning my palms upwards. I focus. "Gun." I say quietly and hear gasps as a weight enters my hand. I open my eyes and my gun is in my hands. Crowley takes it from me. "You do not even know how to use one of these, Andrea!" "I'm sorry..." I say quietly and he sighs. "May I take her back to Hell now, please? She is highly safe there." Frank nods and Crowley grabs my shoulder, taking the machete from Danny. He snaps us back to my room and my duffle is on the bed. I gulp, thinking I'm going to be beat or raped. "Darling, I am not going to beat or rape you. You are in trouble, yes. But you are not going to be beaten or raped by me or anyone else that values their life here. Alright?" I nod and he smiles before going stern again. "I want your computer and any other weapons you have in the duffle bag while your clothes are put back." I nod and put my clothes back, leaving my computer and weapons in the bag. 

 When I'm done, the bag is gone and Crowley is sitting on the edge of my bed. "Come here please, Andrea." I slowly go over to him and he puts me in between his legs. "You are in trouble. That was a highly foolish, reckless, and dangerous thing to do. You should not have done it. So, now you will be getting spanked." He undoes the button of my jeans and pulls down the zipper before pushing both my jeans and underwear down to my ankles. He takes my boots off for me and then my jeans and underwear before pulling me over his lap. He wraps one arm around my waist and puts one leg over both of mine. "Hold onto my ankle if you need to but do not put a hand back." I nod and grab his ankle as he adjusts me so my bottom is raised above one knee. 

 Suddenly, his hand cracked down in the middle of my butt. "Ouch!" I try to scramble away and he holds me tightly before continuing. He turns my entire bottom, where I feel it when I sit, and my thighs red. I know that because I have two mirrors in my room and they're both angled so I can see my bottom being spanked red by Crowley. "Almost done, Darling. Just one more thing to do." He leans over and grabs a wooden brush before landing one, two, three, four, on my already red bottom. He lands five, six on where I'd feel it when I sit. And then lands seven, eight, nine, and ten on my thighs. I'm crying over his lap and he let's me up. I try to throw myself at him but he shakes his head. "Not quite yet, Darling. Go stand in the corner for seven minutes, please." I sniffle and do as I'm told, not even bothering at trying to rub the sting in my butt away. I stare at the corner and think about what I did and how not to get here again. 

 When the seven minutes are up, Crowley calls me back over to him and I go over quickly. He wraps me in a hug and sets me carefully in his lap and holds me close, whispering that I'm forgiven and everything is ok now. I curl into him and cry into his chest. I end up falling asleep and he holds me as I sleep. 


	3. After New York

 After a week, Crowley brings back my bag with my books, weapons, and laptop. "Mother said that it is time for you to leave. That angels will know where you are and come looking for you, again. Good luck, Darling." I hug him and he hugs me back. He helps me pack and zaps me to the doors of Hell. I go through them and walk outside. 

 There's a truck waiting for me and I have the keys in my hand. I get in the drivers seat and know how to drive suddenly. I drive away and to a city that I heard was really fun. "New Orleans." I smile and quickly get to a motel. I park and get a room before going to it. I focus and summon a smartphone with its charger and headphones. I focus some more and summon a drum set. I smile and sit on a stool, making the room soundproof. Hopefully. I play Let the Bodies Hit the Floor and play the drums in time with it. 

 At the end of the song, I hear pounding on my door and make the drum set disappear. "Crap, I didn't soundproof the room like I thought..." I go to the door and open it. There's a guy with graying brown hair and a girl with curly brown hair. "Yes?" I look at them and keep one hand on my hip, close to my waistband if I need my gun. "Can you explain why you're playing the drums at two in the morning, miss?" "Sorry. I thought that this was the city that never sleeps. Especially during Mardi Gras." I look past them to a guy passed out on my truck and they look too. "Fair enough... But, please keep the music down..." The guy says and I nod. "Course. Sorry. Nice meeting y'all." I start to close the door when the girl catches sight of me weapons on the table. "Can we come in?" The guy looks at her and I nod, going over to the table and closing the bag. She follows me. "Open the bag, please." The guy looks at us and I shrug, opening it. She sees the weapons and takes her gun out, pointing it at me. "Hands where we can see them." I sigh. "Dammit..." I mutter and put my hands where they can see them. The guy looks for more weapons and finds my gun. He takes it out and puts it with the others in the bag. He cuffs me and the girl grabs the bag while the guy takes me out to his car. He puts me in the back and the girl gets in the front with him before driving away from the motel. 

 After a few minutes, they pull into a parking lot behind a warehouse and the girl takes me inside. It's an office building and I look around. "Nice..." I mumble and she takes me through a garden into an interrogation room. She has me sit in a chair after uncuffing me and walks out. I rub my wrists and stand, walking around the room calmly. I sit back down and put my feet up on the table, relaxing enough to fall asleep. 

 Suddenly, I'm woken up by the sound of a key turning in the door and sit in the chair right, looking at the door. The guy from earlier comes in and sits across from me. "So, Andrea. How come you aren't in the system?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "System as in foster care?" He explains and I shrug, not talking. He nods and puts a folder on the desk, opening it. "Andrea Davis. Your mom died in childbirth and you and your sisters went to your grandparents." I nod and he continues. "You ran away a lot from two to four. But, then you stopped. Why's that?" He looks at me and I cross my arms. "Ok. Well, it also says that you have a rap sheet a mile long. Especially that you killed your great grandfather and uncle." I feel myself lose control to Mal. 

 I suddenly stand up and throw the papers to the other side of the room. "I did not kill them. They were the only family I had that tried to help me get away from them. They helped me get away to Texas before Lonna, Richard, and Richie found me and took me from the family again before killing my grandfather and uncle." I growl before sitting back down. "Andrea, you can come back out now." Andrea takes control again. 

 When I get control back again, I look at the papers and the guy. "Sorry..." I say quietly and go over to get the papers and folder. I grab them and take them back over to him, handing them to him. He watches me, curious and confused. I sit back down and look at my hands. "Alright then... Wanna explain why you have so many weapons?" "I have them because I have a job to do... If I even try to explain it to you, you'll think I'm crazy and I'll be put un an asylum..." I say quietly. "Can I please go now? And get my stuff back?" He nods and grabs my bag from the floor, handing it to me. "Thanks..." I put it on my shoulder and stand. He stands and opens the door for me. I go out it and leave, going back to my motel and going to bed. 

 When I wake, I get on my computer and look for anything that could be considered a case. I find a werewolf that's been attacking for at least two months and nod. "Alright. Let's do this, then." I get in my bag and get out my gun, making sure the bullets are silver before putting the silver blades in my ankle holsters. I go out to my truck with my bag and laptop, tossing the bag into the floorboards while I set the laptop in the passenger seat, driving to the spot where the attacks have always happened. 

 When I get there, I see a nice, sleek, black car. "Nice." I get out and go into the alley, drawing my gun. Crowley had had demons help me learn how to use the gun and my aim is dead on. I hear people yelling and go towards it silently. There's a guy standing above three other guys and I whistle to get his attention. He turns and stares at me. It was the guy that had gave me the room at the motel and he snarls at me while the three other guys regain consciousness. "Aww, man. You were cool too." I shrug. "That's too bad." I aim and shoot at him. He lunges to the side and I hit his shoulder. He howls in pain and growls at me before darting at me. I do rapid fire and he avoids all of them. It empty the clip and toss my gun. I grab my two blades out of my ankle holsters and he lunges at me. I cut at his arm and stab him through the heart as he lands on me. I shove him off of me and he looks at me while he turns human again. "What happened?" "You were a werewolf and killing people like a rabid dog. So, you got put down like one. Tough luck man." I pat his face and he dies. 

 "Hey!" One of the guys yell and I turn to look at them. "You guys ain't the wolf's type..." I mumble to myself. "You guys ok?" I ask, putting the safety back on my gun and putting it back in the waistband of my jeans. "Yeah, we're fine. Who are you?" I had a hoodie on under my leather jacket and had the hood up. "I'm the kid that just saved your asses. Who are you?" "I'm John Winchester. These are my boys, Sam and Dean." I nod at them and they nod back. "Well, it was nice meeting y'all, but I gotta get back." I start to walk away when John grabs my jacket collar. "After we get you something to eat. Least we can do after you saved our asses." I think for a second before nodding. "Ok. I'll follow you guys to a good place to eat. K haven't had time to get anything to eat. Not to mention I used what small amount I had to get a motel room." I mutter the last part under my breath and John nods. "Come on then." They lead me out of the alley and I get in my truck while they get in the car. "Nice car." Dean smiles. "Thanks." He drives to a diner and I follow. 

 When we get there, we park and they go inside with me. I still have my hood up and the people in the diner look at me strange. A hostess takes us to a booth and I slide in after Dean. I slip my hood off and let my hair pool around my shoulders slightly, grabbing my menu. "What is your name, anyway?" Sam asks, looking at me, and I look at him over the menu. "Andrea. Andrea Davis." "Nice name." John nods and I shrug. "I was told that I was named after a family member that died of leukemia before I was born but it was still somehow my fault... My grandparents were idiots..." I mumble and look through the menu. "Well, what looks good to you, kid?" Dean looks at my menu and I shrug again. "Dunno... Guess the bacon cheeseburger with fries looks pretty good... Plus it comes with fruit..." He nods and I see Sam smile slightly. They figure out what they want and a waitress comes over. "What can I get y'all?" They order their food and I get Dean to order mine for me because I don't like talking to people that are similar to my grandparents, uncle, or sisters. She smiles at me. "Guess she has you wrapped around her finger. Like little sisters should." She smiles and walks away with our menus. I'm silent and staring at the table, trying not to cry at the moment. "You ok, kid?" Dean asks, gently elbowing me, and I nod. "I'll be right back..." I slide out of the booth and go to the bathroom, getting rid of the evidence of the tears that had escaped quickly. 

 When I go back, our food is there and I sit back down. "You good?" I nod and take a small bite of the sandwich. I can feel my eyes go kinda big and take a bigger bite. Dean chuckles. "You like it?" I nod. "So good..." I finish the sandwich quickly and take a drink of the soda I got before eating the rest of my food, much more slowly than I ate the sandwich. 

 When we're done, John pays and I look at him. "I can pay for my own..." He shakes his head. "It's fine." He smiles at me and I kinda smile back. "Well, thanks... I better get going..." I get up and head out to my truck. Sam follows me. "You know, we can help you out." "How?" I look at him as I get in and he hands me a credit card. I look at it and smile. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He smiles and nods. "No problem. Also, " He writes his number down then two others. "Call one of these if you ever need help on a case." I nod. "Thanks." "Sure thing, Andrea. See you around." "See ya around, Sam." I smile and he walks away. I put the phone numbers in my phone and drive out of the parking lot, back to my motel room. I don't notice the guys following me or pulling into a space next to me once I'm in the room. 

 "Dad, what are we even doing?" "Dean, you know what we're doing. She was a kid and knew how to shoot a gun, use knives, and took down a werewolf that go the best on all three of us. I want to know how she did it." Dean nods and they watch as I do stuff around my room. I pull the curtains closed and take a shower, listening to music as I do. 

 When I get out, I dry off and get dressed before going out to my room with my clothes. I go over to my duffle and put them in there, looking for my laptop. "Dammit. Left it in the truck." I grab my keys and go out to the truck, noticing the car but not paying too much attention to it. I unlock the drivers door and get on the edge of the door before leaning across the seat to grab my laptop. I grab it and go back inside. I hadn't seen John slip inside and shut the door, locking it. I sit in bed and get on my laptop, plugging a flash drive into it. A video pops up and I press play. 

 My mom is on the screen and talks about how she isn't going to be there for so many things I do but making sure that my sisters always told me how much she loves me as often as she could. I watch it and when it's over, I get onto the internet. I hack a camera that Lonna had put in her house and see that Kattie and Lilly were among the dead bodies that day. I exit out of it and slam the laptop closed. I put it on the nightstand and notice that my closet door was partially open. I just shake my head and go over to the fridge to look to see if I had anything to drink, putting my laptop back in my duffle as I do. Nothing. I sigh and shut the fridge, going back to bed. I grab the remote as I do and turn on the TV. Tom and Jerry pops up and I watch it for a second, smiling slightly, before changing it to a horror movie. I watch it and summon a beer, taking a drink. 

 Suddenly, John's busting out of the closet and I look at him. "How'd you get in my motel room?" "Should've shut the door behind you when you got your laptop." He goes over to the door and unlocks it, opening it. I down the rest of my beer and sneak up behind him. "Not cool, John." I break the empty bottle over his head and he falls to the floor. I grab my duffle and keys, jumping over him to get outside. "Don't mess with the kid of Satan, John. Ever." I get in my truck and try to start it. 

 It doesn't start and I gape at it. "Really? Come on. Start." I try again and it roars to life. I switch it into reverse and back out of the parking spot, swinging it around to face the exit of the parking lot. I put it in drive and gun it out of there. I look in my mirror and see the Winchesters following me. "Let's see how fast you can go, baby." I shift it into a higher gear and I go faster than they can. I go past a speed check zone and get caught. A cop chases me and I just go faster out of there, stopping in front of the warehouse office place. I get out and go in. "Hey, where's the guy in charge here?" The guy from earlier comes into the room. "What can I do for you, Andrea?" You still wanna know why I have so many weapons?" He nods. "There are actual monsters out there. Vampires, werewolves, witches, all that crap. Angels and demons too." "And we're supposed to believe you why?" I take out my gun and shoot the guy in the arm where he won't be hurt too much. I have guns pointed at me and go towards the guy, touching the gunshot wound. It heals and I aim my gun at one of them and they shoot me. I put the gun back at my side and walk over to my bag where I dropped it, putting the gun back. The gunshot wounds have already healed and I look at them. "Believe me now?" They nod. "I hunt the monsters. And I need a place to stay for a few days." "Come with me." The guy leads me up a spiral staircase and to a room. "This work?" I nod. "Thanks." "Sure thing. Sleep well." "Thanks." I go to the bed and lay down, passing out instantly. 


	4. Washington

 After a week, I leave New Orleans and head for a case up in Washington. A vampire that's been attacking people for two days. And they all happened to be members of NCIS up there. Pride had told me about it but I told him not to let the guy in charge up there know I was coming. I pull up to his house and don't see a car, so I pick the lock. I open the door and go into the house, silently shutting the door behind me. "Who the Hell are you?" I turn and look at the guy. "A friend of Dwayne Pride's." I smile at him and set my bag down, going over to him. "Andrea Davis. I'm here to help with your little problem of agents getting killed." "And why am I supposed to believe you?" "Call Pride. He'll vouch for me." He calls and talks to him. I wait. 

 When he's off the phone, he looks at me. "So, if I shoot you, you'll just heal them?" I nod and he shoots me in the head. I fall against the door and that takes a few seconds to heal. "Ok... Ouch!" I get back up and glare at him. "Alright then. So, you think it's a vampire?" I nod. "Yup. Vampire thinking that the agents at your place are good." He nods and leaves the room. I follow him and he let's me. He goes downstairs and I follow. "That's a boat..." I look at the wood and he looks at it then me. "Yeah..." "Ok then." I go down the rest of the steps and lean against his work desk as he sands down some of the boat. "How do you get it out of here when you're done?" He just smiles and continues. "Ok..."

 He finishes after a while and looks at me. "So, what do you think is happening with it?" "A vamp or vamps are attacking your agents at some point. Probably when they're helping someone when they need it. What did they have in common for how they died?" "All of them on the same stretch of road." I nod and take out a map. "Wanna show me?" He nods and goes back upstairs with me following. He sits on the couch in the living room and I sit by him, unrolling the map onto the table in front of us. "Alright, all of them happened here." He points to an intersection. "It's never busy when they finally leave or even at all." "Which is why they take it. Less people to deal with after they get off and they can get home faster because there's not a lot if traffic. So, same intersection all the time?" He nods and his phone rings. He answers it. "What McGee?"

 He hangs up and grabs his gun. "Come on, time to go." I go to my bag and grab a machete, turning it into a small knife. I go with him outside and to a car that I didn't notice before. He let's me in and I get in while he does too. He drives to the Navy Yard. He parks and we go inside. 

 When we get to the room with the rest of his team, I lean against his desk while he talks to them. "Who is the child?" "Zeeva, Andrea. Andrea, Agent David, DiNozzo, and McGee." "Yo." I give them the peace sign and cross my arms. "She's here to help us with the case." "She is only a child, Gibbs." I raise an eyebrow at her and so does Gibbs. "Sorry, but she's the kid that broke into my house and healed a gunshot wound to the head." He says to her since there's no one else in the room and they all look at me. I smirk and wink at them. "Anyway, any chance you could pull up a satellite image of the intersection the agents were killed at? I have a hunch on something." McGee nod and does that. "How many of these buildings are abandoned?" "All of them." "Hm... That makes this a bit more difficult..." "Alright, please explain what you are talking about." I nod. "Your agents are being killed by vampires. Not humans. And everything you know about them, is wrong. They don't die in the sun, they get annoyed by it. Like a sunburn. And to kill them, decapitation." She nods. "Also, they don't just have two fangs. It's more like this." I show them a picture of a vamp that had their fangs down. "A second set of teeth that retract when they're ready to attack. Guns ain't gonna do nothing but piss 'em off. Unless, you coat the bullets in dead man's blood. That's their weakness." I explain and they nod. I had brought my bag with me and had it on my shoulder. "But, " I make an arrow appear in my hand. "Arrows are better for it. Blood can jam a gun up." "Makes enough sense." Zeeva says and I nod. I make the arrow disappear and lean against the desk, thinking. "Alright..  It's most likely a nest... So, it's going to have to be big..." I say quietly to myself. "There's an abandoned barn and warehouse near the intersection." McGee says and I nod. "We'll have to split up to do that..." Gibbs nods. "We'll do it in a few hours." "Good idea, they should be sleeping then." I stretch slightly and feel bones that were long ago broken and set, pop back into place a bit. "Jesus, Andrea. You have enough popping in your bones for me and McGee combined." DiNozzo says and I roll my eyes. "You're an idiot. I gotta sleep or I'm gonna end up passing out during the hunt." "Just sleep at that desk right there." Gibbs nods towards an empty desk. "It'll be easier than going back home since the intersection is closer to here than anywhere else." I nod and go over to the desk, sitting in the chair and putting my feet on the desk. I take a baseball cap out of my leather jacket and put it on, covering my eyes with the rim. I close my eyes and fall asleep, staying alert enough to hear anyone come near me. 

 After a few hours, I fall out of the chair and onto the floor. I wake for a second before falling back to sleep. 

 The next morning, someone dropped something heavy on the desk above me and I sit up suddenly, looking around. "Who the Hell did that?" I look up to see a smirking DiNozzo and stand up, slapping him upside his head. "Idiot. Don't wake me up like that. I'm trained by demons. Tainted human souls. Don't test me. I need coffee." I look at Gibbs and he hands me a cup. "Coffee. Yes." I take it, nodding a thanks to him, and drink it. A chick with black hair in pig tails comes over to us, hugging Gibbs. "Didn't take you as a hugger, Gibbs." "Only with Abby." He hugs her back and she looks at me, pulling away. "Hi. You must be Andrea that DiNozzo was talking about." "The one and only. And all bad, I hope." "Actually, he was saying that you looked like a scared little kid in a leather jacket, biker boots, and a ponytail in her hair that was armed. So, adorable." "I'm going to kill him." I look for him and see him trying to sneak out of the room by the elevators. I go over and grab him by his collar, dragging him back to the others. "Firstly, I'm scared of very little. Secondly, I'm not little, I'm going on nine. Thirdly, I will take you down if I ever hear you call me adorable. And fourthly, I am not adorable. Kid of Lucifer is anything but adorable." He shrugs and smirks. "You're completely adorable when you're threatening me." I glare at him and he just laughs. "Kid, you are too cute." I kick him in the shin and hear a crack before he falls to his knees. "You broke my leg..." "Oops. Sorry. Still getting the hang of this crap." I heal him and he stands. "Ok, that's cool." I smile at Abby and she smiles back. "Alright, so, who's taking what?" "DiNozzo, McGee and I will take the farmhouse. You and Zeeva take the warehouse." I nod and look at Zeeva. "Hang on." I call Crowley. 

 "King of Hell. What can I do for you?" "Hey Crowley, mind sending me somebody to help me out with something?" "One demon?" "Yup." "Coming right up, Darling." A guy appears next to me and I nod. "Thanks. Talk later." "Goodbye, Darling." We hang up and I look at the demon. "Name?" "Tyler." I nod. "Alright, let's go." I zap the three guys to the farmhouse and Tyler zaps him, me, and Zeeva to the warehouse. I had equipped all of us with machetes and a bow and arrows with dead man's blood on the arrows. "Tyler, Zeeva, you two have the machetes. I'll take the bow and arrows." They nod and take the machetes. We look through the warehouse, having to spilt up, and I hear screaming as they kills vamps. I don't see any and nod. "Tyler, take Zeeva back when you two are done. I'll go back soon as I am." "On it." They kill the rest and then disappear. I do a second sweep and find no other vamps. I'm about to zap out when I'm knocked out by a stray vamp and fall to the floor, the bow and arrows going flying. Last thing I see is a few people standing around me and then it all goes black. 


	5. Vamp

 When I come too, I'm chained up and look around. I'm the only one and feel my headset in my ear still. A vamp walks up to me. "Hello, child." I don't reply and he nods, cutting my shoulder slightly so he can feed from it. I growl slightly in pain and he smirks, pulling away. "What are you gonna do? Call Sam Winchester and have him watch as you feed off of me." My phone was in my pocket and I hear it ring in my headset. 

 "Hello?" "So, vampire, you're gonna feed off of me until I'm dry? Besides, why Washington? Of all places." "That does sound like a good idea to me. And it has good food." He snarls and I hear Sam talk to Dean about me finding the vamp nest they were looking for in Washington. I hear them get in their car and Sam type away on his computer. "Alright, true, there's good food. But, it also has NCIS agents. The people you've been feeding on have been NCIS agents. Moron." The vamp laughs and bites my other shoulder, feeding off of me more. I growl in pain and Sam tells Dean to drive faster, giving him my location while the vamp keeps feeding on me. 

 After about half an hour, Sam and Dean bust in and the vamps looks at them. They kill it and the others while I'm barely staying conscious. Sam comes let me down and scoops me into his arms, carrying me out to the car. "Sick ride..." I say quietly and he scoffs, gently putting me in the back seat. "Kid, just stay awake and-" "Don't get any blood on my seat!" Dean yells as he gets in and I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I'll do that as I'm bleeding out. That's gonna work really well." I scoff and wince when it hurts a bite mark on my side. Sam gets in the front and Dean drives to a hospital. They ditch me there, Sam protesting but Dean knocks him out in the seat, and drive off. I pass out just as a bunch of nurses come out and put me on a stretcher. 

 When I come too, again, I'm in a bright room and have an IV in my arm, giving me my blood type. I look around and groan when it hurts my neck. Someone moves in a chair and I see Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs..." I rasp and cough. "Hey kid. Want some water?" "Yeah..." He nods and gets me a glass, helping me drink it. I drink all of it and sit up in bed with a tiny bit of difficulty. 

 Meanwhile, back at the Winchester's motel room, John is questioning Dean about how Sam got the bruise on his jaw. "Vamps. Knocked him out." He lies easily and Sam ignores them both in favor of hacking the hospital cameras to check on me. He sees Gibbs help me sit up and drink some more water. He keeps his face neutral and exits out of the tab as soon as John starts coming over then scrolls through something. "That true Sam? The vamps knocked you out and when Dean tried leaving a kid at the hospital you fought and he accidentally knocked you out again?" He glances at Dean and he grimaces apologetically at him. John snaps and Sam looks at him again. "Well?" "Yes, Sir. It is." He nods and starts undoing his belt. "Bend over the bed, Samuel." "Dad-" "Stay out of it, Dean. He could've endangered the civilians life by trying to fight you about dropping them off at a hospital. Go Samuel." Sam goes over and bends over the bed, placing his palms flat on the mattress. John goes and stands behind him, placing his hand on his lower back before swinging the belt back then onto his clothed ass. He hisses slightly and John continues. 

 After twenty, he stops and puts his belt back in his jeans. "Don't do it again, Samuel. Understood?" Sam had stood up and nods. "Yes, Sir." John goes to get supper and Sam sits back down, carefully, to make sure I'm still ok. 

 I had fallen asleep and Gibbs was in a chair next to my bed while Abby was laying in bed beside me, sleeping. I'm snuggled up to her and she has her arm wrapped around me. I sleep peacefully and with no nightmares. 

 "Sorry Sammy... Didn't know Dad would do that..." "Yeah, whatever. She's ok, by the way." "How do you know?" Sam shows him the camera footage and Dean nods. "Alright." He turns the laptop back around and John walks in, seeing the screen for a moment. "What's on the computer, Samuel?" Sam clenches his jaw and just shows him it. He looks and slams it shut. "What did I tell both of you about that girl?!" He yells. "To stay away from her, Sir..." "Why didn't you then?!" "She needed our help... She was getting fed off of by vampires, Dad..." Dean says and John is across the room to slap him, clearly pissed off. And drunk. Sam and Dean's eyes go wide at that and Sam gets the keys to the Impala, going outside to it. 

 John sees and let's him go, staring at Dean. "Go with your damn brother. Now." He quickly leaves and drives off with Sam. John passes out on a bed. 


	6. Andy meets Angels again. Fun! *sarcasm*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Andy's 13 this time. I'm not good with fillers.

 I'm driving along the highway one day when I lose control. I drive into a tree and narrowly avoid my head slamming against the steering wheel because of my seatbelt. I undo it and open my door, stumbling out. I see some people on the side of the road, watching me with disappointment and disgust, and see that my truck is wrecked but can still be repaired. I sigh and turn around to see the people right in front of me. "Jesus Christ! Who are you?" They don't reply and just let angel blades slide into their hands as I fall to my knees on the ground with my hands tied behind my back with a gag in my mouth. I grunt and look at them. One of them hit me in the face with the edge of their blade and I fall to the ground with a cry of pain and shock. The other two force me to my feet and hold me while the other one punches me in the torso. I groan, grunt, growl, and whimper in pain, closing my eyes and praying to a random angel name that pops into my head. "Castiel." 

 Suddenly, some guy appears in a trench coat behind them and I think he's going to help, so I whimper quietly, already in so much pain. The angel that was hitting me turns and snarls at him. "What are you doing here, Castiel?" "I'm thinking that the kid prayed to him." A voice says to the side of me and I try to look but the angel holding my hair keeps me from doing it. "Yeah. That sounds about right." Another voice says and I start to look when the angel in front of me spins to punch me in the nose. I growl in pain and struggle against the angels holding me. They kick me in the backs of my knees and they buckle, their hands being the only thing holding me up. I growl and glare at the angel in front of me, my eyes flashing blood red. He punches me in the face and the only thing that keeps my head from going to the side was the angel holding my hair. "You come any closer, she dies." One of the angels holding me growl and I scoff from behind the gag. The angel in front of me punches me again and tears the gag out of my mouth. It was covered in blood from my teeth and mouth. "You have something to say, abomination?" "Yeah. Swallow this." I spit in his face and he takes a step back in surprise while the angels tighten their holds on me, pulling me back to my feet and pulling my head back so my neck was bared slightly, my hair covering it some. He wipes his face and back hands me, forcing my head to the side despite being held by my hair. I gasp as I feel some of my hair being torn out. He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. To my right is Sam Winchester, I saw him. "Why should I not kill you right now?" "You don't know how, asshole." I spit in his face again and he back hands me again, forcing my head to the other side. I see Dean Winchester before my head is forced back to looking at the angel in front of me, the angels holding me holding my hair again. "I do, actually." He smirks and holds an angel blade in front of my face. "Then stab me. It isn't going to work." "No, just that your family didn't know how to use it properly." He smirks at me and I tense in the angels' holds. "Screw you. They weren't my family. So, " I bring a foot up to knee him in the nuts but he catches my leg and spins me to pin my chest against the side of my truck. He runs a hand gently down my binded arms and I shudder, jerking against the ropes. He grabs my hair and pulls my head back forcefully, baring my neck to him and making my back arch while my head is near his shoulder. I growl and look at him. "Despite being an abomination, all of the scars, and the attitude, your body was meant to be used for others' pleasure. And I think you know that." He growls into my ear and the others hear, having to be held back by other angels. I tense a lot and growl loudly, trying to get free. He wraps his hand my throat and flips me back around, pinning me to the truck very hard. I swallow past it and he smirks down at me, putting his blade to his my skin. I gulp slightly and he slices my collarbone. I flinch and jerk away from the blade. He growls and leans down to take some of my grace filled blood. I jerk away and he tightens his hold, wrapping a hand in my hair. I growl and lose control of my body. 

 "Malachite." The angel smirks and I growl as I knee him in the nuts. He growls and let's me up. I watch him and the other angels before jumping, getting my bound hands in front of me. I snatch the angel blade off of the ground and hold it in my hands, watching the angel carefully. He gets another one and gets in an attack position. He lunges at me and I avoid it, hitting him in the back with the handle then bringing my knee up into his face. He falls to the ground, passed out, and another angel lunges at me. I stab them through the skull and let them fall when I pull the blade out. Someone grabs me from behind and I slam my head back into their face. They stumble backwards and I spin, kicking them in the stomach, sending them back a few more feet, against a tree. "Stay." I growl and pin him there. Another angel throws a blade at me and I flip to avoid it, spinning to glare at them. "Abomination, you will never be able to defeat all of Heaven." I smirk and whistle. There's growling from my right side and I pet my hellhounds head. "Hey Angel." I look at the angel. "Sick'im boy." He attacks the angel and tears it to shreds, effectively killing it. 

 The other angels have disappeared and I look at Cas, Sam, and Dean. "What?" I ask and kneel down in front of Angel, scratching his head. "Good boy." He was his tail and carefully bites my binds off of my wrists. "Good boy." I let them fall to the ground and scratch his head again before going over to my truck. "Hm..." I lean through the open window and try starting it. It doesn't and I try again. It still doesn't and I get out, standing straight again as I go to the front, looking at the tree and front of the truck. "Need some help?" I look at them as Andy takes control again. 

 I nod. "Yeah... Please..." Castiel comes over and pulls the car away from the tree, fixing them. "Thanks." I smile shyly at him and get in. "Hey, where are you heading anyway?" "Oh, um, Iowa... There's a, um, a case there that I need to check out..." I explain awkwardly, lying. "That is a lie." Castiel pulls me back out of the truck and pins me to the side. "Explain why angels were here and attacking you. Now." I swallow thickly and ignore my initial reaction to him. "I, uh, I need to go there for a case..." He leans in closer to me and narrows his eyes. "Truth. Now."

 I simply submit slightly to him and tell him the truth. "I'm going there because I was told to by someone over the phone and the angels we're attacking me because I'm half Archangel and half human, Sir." He looks slightly surprised at the sir, but then nods and let's me go. "Good girl. Then, I suggest, you go where you need to go." I nod and Mal takes control back for a minute. She snaps and they disappear, along with all memory of us. Mal goes back into my head and I just in the car and drive to Iowa. 

 After a few hours, I pull into the driveway of my abusers and rapists old home. I take a deep, steadying breath and walk inside. No one is there so I walk around and listen carefully. Nothing. I shrug and walk into the living room, ignoring the blood stains from my sisters. I hide my bag silently. I look around the room slowly before going upstairs to their old room. I look around slowly. 

 Suddenly, I'm being pinned down to the old mattress with my face stuffed into it. "Stay, girl." Someone growls and I don't recognize the voice. It isn't any of the old people that lived here and he tears my clothes off since I had to change into new clothes. "Mmm..." He growls and sets me on the bed, on my back. He uses my now trashed clothes and ties me to the posts at the top and bottom of the bed. He shoves a piece of my shirt in my mouth and I watch him with wide eyes as he undoes his jeans before raping me while using a whip on my arms and legs. I jerk with each hit. 

 After God knows how long, he leaves, leaving me tied up, and I hear him drive my truck away. I get the clothing off of my wrists and ankles before going to get my bag. I get dressed and zap outside of a partially underground building. I know I have a bleeding whip mark and knock on the door, shaking and trying my best not to cry. John Winchester answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 1 of Supernatural Work is happening right at the end of this one then continuing.


	7. Skipped parts from the first chapter of part one of the series

 I appear in a bedroom and can feel the weight of today settle on me, getting tired. I set my bag down on the floor next to the door and lay down on the bed, wanting to slowly fall asleep. When that doesn't work, I sit up and play on my phone a bit, even texting Crowley.  _'Hey Crowley. How are you? How's Hell?' 'Hello, Darling. I'm doing well. Hell's fine under my care. How are you?' 'Can't sleep and am really needing to.' 'I can call you and talk to you until you fall asleep, if you'd like...'_ I smile.  _'OK. Thanks.'_ He calls and I answer. "It's no problem, Darling." I lay down, smiling. "How's Rowena? I haven't seen her in a while and hope she's OK..." I can hear his smile as he replies. "Mother is fine, Darling." "That's good..." I yawn quietly. "You should sleep, Darling." "OK... Night, Crowley..." "Night, Darling." I fall asleep and he hangs up. 

 I sense someone watching me sleep and can kinda hear them talking. I open my eyes and look at them with fear and suspicion as they stand by the bed. John Winchester comes in and looks at me from the doorway, leaning against it. "Wanna tell us what's up with you and how you found this place, kid?" Someone asks inside my head. I sit up and lean against the headboard as I pull my knees into my chest. "Not really..." I reply silently and Castiel and the short angel looks at me, confused. "Who is this, anyway?" No one replies and I get a bit more freaked out. I look at John. "What are you? Angel? Demon? Nephillim?" "I am a..." I pause and change my mind about telling him the truth. "None of your business. I just came here in hopes that you could help me. Help me find my dad, so I could stab him in the leg." I mumble and John closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he does.

 After about ten seconds, he opens his eyes again and glares at me. I'm glad I have my knees against my chest because he can't see me swallow nervously. "Well, Darlin', if we're gonna help you, we need to know about you. So, spill. Now." I glare at him fiercely, sitting up straighter, and see the shock on his face before it quickly disappears. "No disrespect, Sir... Well, maybe a little... But, no." I kinda growl and John narrows his eyes at me while the others are just watching me, surprised that I could still be speaking solidly despite being scared. John comes and stands by the bed beside me, looking down at me. "We need to know about you to help you. So, tell us about yourself. Now." He orders and I clench my jaw tightly, looking at the bed. "Fine." I grit out bitterly and annoyed and he nods. "Good. Go ahead and talk, kid." He leans against the wall and watches me. "I lived with my grandparents and their son. They abused me and made me..." I grit my teeth tightly and tighten my grip on my pant legs. "Play with them. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad left, either not wanting a girl, not wanting me, or just knowing that my supposed family would hurt me. My dad is Lucifer." I notice Sam run a hand through his hair and feel the need to reassure him that I'm not like Lucifer.

 "I know what my dad did to you..." I have to force the words out honestly. "I'm not like him..." I say quietly and glance at him. "How do you know anything about it?" John demands and I just reach out to make my bag appear in my hand but he grabs my wrist. I yank my arm out of his hold and react clench my fist, shaking in the attempt to keep from punching him though they probably think it's fear so I play along. "I'm sorry... Please, don't hurt me..." I say quietly, putting as much fear into the words as possible. John sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I already told you kid, we're not going to hurt you. Promise. Just want to make sure you aren't going to hurt us. Alright?" I nod slightly and decide to keep playing the confused, scared little girl card, despite having gotten rid of that part of me a long time ago. 

 After they find out I'm a hunter and I had been spanked really freaking thoroughly, _owwww_ , I end up curling into John when he lets me up into his lap. He comforts me then I ruin it by being freaking curious and it's over quickly. I make sure I put my mom's old jacket on and let her ghost hug me. The lights flicker and John notices. "That's weird..." I ignore him and go into the library, leaning against the wall slightly so that Mom can still hug me. Her ghost keeps messing with the lights without meaning to and all of them look at the lights. "Are we haunted again?" Dean whispers to Sam and I hear, looking at them. "The lights probably just need changed. Stop thinking everything has to do with the supernatural, dude." I smile slightly at him and he shrugs, going back to researching. The short angel snaps and I look closely at him. He looks back at me, raising an eyebrow at me. "Take a picture, sweetheart, it'll last a whole Hell of lot longer." He winks at me and I just smile super shyly at him before just shoving my hands in the pockets, still feeling my mom's ghost hugging me. 

 Suddenly, there's a ouija board on the table instead of research and everyone looks at the short angel. "Really, Gabe?" 'Gabe... Gabriel... The archangel... He can't see...? Thank God...' I think and him and Cas look at me with raised eyebrows before motioning me over. I go over and lean against the table by Gabe, looking around the room slightly. "You have got a lot of books..." I mumble and can see ghosts other than my mom around us, especially one with a knife that makes me tense slightly before forcing myself to relax. Gabe, Sam, Cas, and I put two fingers on the panchlette and so does the ghost with the knife while my mom stays by my side. "Come out wherever you are, Ghosty Ghost." Gabe says in a sing song voice and the ghost moves the panchlette to the hello. The other three are surprised while I'm glancing carefully at the bearded ghost. "What do you want?" The ghost moves to spell out 'The Pretty Young Lady' and everyone looks at me. I swallow slightly nervously and look at the ghost pointing the knife at me. "Why?" The ghost spells out 'She Is Just My Type' and I clench my jaw slightly as it inches the knife closer to my face. "What is that supposed to mean?" John looks at me. The ghost spells out 'She Is Just My Type To Kill' and then lunges at me, making the planchette fly at me too. "Nope!" I move out of the way and feel the knife cut my jacket. It had touched my hand and was now solid instead of gaseous like normal ghosts. He looks down at himself and the knife before smirking at me. I'm looking at the cut on my jacket and he lunges at me again.

 I catch him by his throat and he tries to stab me. I catch his wrist and bend it, making the knife fall to the floor with a clang. "You cut my jacket." I say eerily calm and he bites my fucking hand. I growl and throw him to the floor, pinning him there with a foot to his throat. "Now, here's the really ironic thing about you." He glares at me. "Instead of you killing me like you wanted to, I'm gonna end up killing you." He grabs the knife and almost stabs me in the leg but I snap his neck with a slight movement of my foot before he could. The hand with the knife falls to the floor and the knife slides away from his hand. I wave my hand and the ouija board is gone, replaced by the research, and they don't remember what just happened while the body and knife are gone, salted and burnt. I look over Sam's shoulder at the research as he goes back to doing it.


	8. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's between chapter 2 and 3.

 One day I find a possible hunt and show it to the others. They agree that it's our type of weird and we go to check it out. Sam, Gabe, Cas, and Dean ride together in Baby while John and I follow in his truck. It's in Davenport, Iowa and someone that the guys know is going to let us use their house. I don't know where it is so I just play on my phone as we drive.

 After a few hours, John parks in front of a house and Dean pulls into the driveway. I get out and look around, my eyes landing on one house in particular. The house of Hell. The house I spent so much of my life being hurt in. My breath gets caught in my chest and Dean being Dean claps a hand on my back. "You're pretty good at finding cases, kid." I breathe again and smile a bit. "Yeah..." I see a flash of movement in the house then it's gone and I settle it down to nerves. I look at the house that we're in the front yard of. "This it?" Dean nods and I nod back, going to knock on the door. It opens and I get a glimpse at the person who opened it. "Ah, fuck..." I mutter.

 Suddenly, I'm in the grass on my back and barely move my head in time before a fist lands by the ground where my head was. "Hey man, good to see you." I say as I avoid getting punched again and flip us, pinning his hands above his head. He growls at me before kneeing me in the stomach. "Fuck." I growl and punch him in the face. Then there's sirens and cops are pulling up to watch silently from their squad car. I growl and the guy punches me in the face again, flipping us so I'm on the bottom again. He punches me in the stomach and I groan, flipping us again. "So, how you doing, Amare?" "Fuck you, Russian." "I'm not Russian, dude. Not even close." He punches me in the side and knocks me off of him. He gets up and I have to roll away before I get kicked in the stomach. I get up quickly and look at him. He lunges at me and I move to the right quickly. He hits the ground then sweeps my legs and I hit the ground hard. I grunt slightly, having hit concrete, and he gets up, kicking me. I groan and end up on my other side. He pauses to leave and I get pissed off now. I get up and he notices, spinning to try and punch me in the face. I catch his arm and flip him over my shoulder into the other driveway onto a car before dislocating his shoulder. "I thought I taught you, Amare, don't piss me off. It doesn't end well for you." I growl and realize that we were in a different driveway. "Well, shit." I mutter before I'm being pinned against the hood of Baby and my hands cuffed too tight behind my back. "Gotta say, guys, you give fat, donut eating cops a new meaning." I laugh and they slam me against the hood slightly, causing me to hiss slightly in pain. I hear Dean growl in annoyance at them hurting his Baby. They hadn't even been paying attention to the fight, having had been taking the stuff to the house in the Winchester's case and drawing sigils in the angels case. Amare was going back inside to get his arm dealt with and I growl. I lose control of my emotions and am pissed the Hell off.

 I suddenly slam my head back into the cop that had cuffed me and get my hands in front of me. I spin to look at the cop and wrap the chains of the cuffs around the back of their neck then the front, not yet choking them. I hear another cop cock their gun and growl before unwrapping the chains from around the cops neck but then punch him in the face, knocking him the fuck out, breaking his jaw, and giving him a black eye. "Damn..." Someone mutters and I shake my hand out slightly.

 I'm suddenly eating dirt because I got tackled to the ground by a tall, muscular cop and growl. "Stop fighting or you're going to hurt yourself..." He murmurs to me and I just stop fighting him, letting him pull me to my feet and put me in the back of a cop car. Amare is watching with a smirk on his face and flips me off. "Fuck you, Russian bitch!" He yells and I growl loudly. The cops get in the car and drive to the police station, booking me and putting me in a cell. I sit in the cell and lay down, ending up falling asleep.

 When I wake a while later, it's because of the cell door opening and sit up, stretching to see John standing in the doorway. "Come on." He says shortly and I nod. He walks away and I stand up, following him quickly back to his truck. The cop that had tackled me had handed me my stuff on the way out and John snatches the bag from me when we're in the truck. "Now, you're going to shut the fuck up and research what the monster is and not start anymore shit with the kid. Understand?" I nod and he drives back to the house and I keep my mouth shut, just going into the house after him and to the table that the others had set stuff up at when we get there. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe were getting beds ready and John goes to help Amare's mom with supper. Amare smirks at me and I ignore him with some difficulty, sitting at the table. I research to see what it would be and Amare walks over. "So, you actually aren't a crazy Russian bitch?" I ignore him and just continue researching. "I seriously thought that you were. Still think you're Russian, though." "Not Russian." I mutter and hear a snap, looking up to see John glaring at me. "I said shut up. So, do it." He growls and I nod, getting a little frustrated with him and Amare. He goes back to helping with supper and Amare laughs quietly. I continue researching and Amare continues pestering me. "So, Russian, got anything yet?" Dean asks, clearly thinking that I liked the nickname that was a bullying statement for me, and I snap.

 "No, Dean. I haven't found a God damned fucking thing since this fucking asshole is fucking annoying the shit out of me and whenever I try to get him to stop, John makes me shut up! So, no, I haven't found a single fucking thing on what the fuck this thing is supposed to be yet because it's all over the damn place!" I yell and everyone is silent as they look at me. "And don't call me fucking Russian, you mother fucking dumbass fucker." I growl at Amare before storming out, slamming the door behind me, and going to sit on the ground by Baby. I lean against the frame and rub my eyes, trying to calm down. Someone walks out and over to me, standing over me. I look up to see John glaring down at me. "You, little girl, are in so much trouble for that little outburst." I'm still pissed and stand up. "Know what John? Fuck you and the fucking horse you rode in on!" He looks at me and Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, and Amare come out. "You are a fucking asshole! And I'm seriously tired of your shit! You don't give me enough damn time to explain shit and tell me to shut the fuck up and not start shit with Amare when I don't even start the shit! You can go back to fucking Hell!" I yell and Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe are silent despite someone muttering "Shit." He narrows his eyes at me and pulls me to him.

 "Big mistake, little girl. Get your fucking ass in the Goddamned house and to the bedroom that the others were setting up for us. Nose in the corner with your jacket over a chair and your pants and panties folded on a bed with your shoes and socks at the foot of it. Hands on your head and feet shoulder width apart. I want your belt on top of your pants and panties. You have two minutes to get in position. Go. Now." He growls and I know he has to force himself to not swat me. "Yes, Sir..." I whisper before just quickly doing as I was told. I go to the bedroom and shut the door quietly. I sit on the bed and untie my shoes, taking them off then my socks and putting them in them. I stand and take my belt off before sliding my jeans off, folding them neatly. I hear John coming up so I slide my panties off next and fold them, setting them on top of the jeans, then put the belt on top of them. He comes in and shuts the door behind him, sitting on the bed by my clothes and shoes. There's a chair in the room and I take my jacket off, putting my jacket over the chair. I go over to the corner and stand in the position he wanted me in.

 After a while, I squirm slightly, not used to the way he had me do this. "Hold still. Only warning." He says and I still. I'm standing there for a few more minutes before he comes over to me and sets his hand on my shoulder. I flinch away from him slightly and he sighs. "Come on. Let's get this over with." He leads me over to the bed and sits on the edge of it. He has me standing in front of him and looks at me. "I'm really sorry..." I mumble. "You're still getting a spanking. A really firm one." He gently pulls me over his lap and immediately starts spanking. I gasp quietly then just grab his pant leg as he continues.

 After he spanks me entire ass down to just before my knees at least twice, someone knocks on the door. I'm crying by now and try to calm down. He continues spanking as he says "Come in, Dean." Dean walks in and I notice something in his hand. "Here's that switch you wanted from the willow tree on the corner." He hands it to John, who now pauses in spanking to take it. "Thank you, Dean. You can go now." He nods and walks out, shutting the door behind him. John moves his leg over to hold both of mine down and I tilt forward in his lap so that my sit spots and crease where my ass meet thighs are more easy targets. He spanks at those for bit, until I'm crying again, then stops and lands the first stripe of the switch down, causing me to more or less scream in pain then just start sobbing as he continues.

 "Please stop! I'm sorry!" I sob, not able to handle anymore because I have stripes directly under one another from the top of my ass down to just before my knees. "Are you done with the attitude?" He lands the switch across at least three former stripes and I feel the skin break, causing me to sob more. "Yes!" "Are you done being disrespectful?" He lands it across stripes on my thighs and the skin breaks on them too. "Yes!" I sob even more, really wishing he would stop. "Are you done thinking you can swear at me?" He lands it across the other stripes and breaks the skin on those too, causing me to sob more. "Yes! Please stop! I'm so sorry!" He lands it across the last two stripes to break the skin on them before laying me on my stomach. "Stay in the fucking room." He growls then I hear him stand up and walk out, slamming the door shut behind him. I grab a pillow and bury my face in it, my sobs slowing down to just crying and sniffling after a little bit, wanting to make the sheet settle carefully over my ass and thighs but not wanting it to get stained. I hear someone open the door and quietly walk in, sitting on the bed by me. They rub my back and I kinda flinch away. "Shh, shh... It's ok, honey..." I don't recognize the voice and it isn't Amare's mom. "You're so pretty..." She whispers and for some weird reason I feel myself relaxing. "Andy!" Someone yells and I lift my head a little but put it back down when the mystery calming woman keeps rubbing my back. "There we go, honey... It's ok... Everything's gonna be ok..." She gently and carefully picks me up, carrying me out of the house with speed and ease. She gets in the passenger seat of a car and holds me then we're driving somewhere. I look up to see the guys at the door and on the ground, weakly watching me leave. "It's alright, honey... They didn't love you... But we will... Promise..." She's cooing at me and it does make me feel loved so I relax and snuggle into her, falling asleep.


	9. Continued Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta keep y'all readers on y'alls toes. ;-]

 When I wake up, I rub at my eyes and notice that I'm in a big room with a comfortable bed. I smile and lay my head back down on the pillow. "Honey, could you eat something please?" The calming woman from before asks and I smile at her. "No thank you... Not hungry... Just sleepy..." I yawn and nuzzle back into the bed, starting to fall asleep. "No. Eat." Another voice says harshly and I open my eyes again to see a guy glaring at me. "OK..." I say quietly and she smiles at me, bringing me something to eat. I smile and eat it. She sits by my head and pets my hair gently. I smile, not used to this but liking it. "How does your ass feel?" The guy asks and I pout a bit at being reminded about it. "Sore... But it doesn't hurt as much as before..." "Yeah. She put something on it to make it feel better and to heal up the parts of your skin that had broken." "Thank you..." I say quietly, finishing the food, and yawn, still tired. "Go back to sleep, honey... You're probably tired from all of that crying you did with that mean, mean man..." I nod and fall back to sleep but not before seeing ten other people come in to see me.

 After a few hours, I wake up to a splitting headache and see Sam and Dean fighting the guy and woman that were being pretty nice to me while Cas and Gabe are fighting others. "Huh? What's going on? Why does my head hurt?" I whine quietly and sit up without any pain in my ass, Cas or Gabe must've healed me before starting to fight. I rub at my eyes and someone grabs me, putting a needle to my neck, causing me to yelp in surprise and fear. "I will inject her if you don't stop!" It was the nice lady and I whimper quietly, feeling a lot younger than I am. "Shh, shh... It's alright honey... It'll just put you to sleep..." I relax and trust the lady again. "My head hurts..." I mumble, still really sleepy. "Andy. Look at me, kiddo." I look at Sam and smile. "Daddy..." I mumble and he's surprised for a second before nodding. "Mhmm. It's Daddy. Come here, kiddo." I try to crawl over to him but the lady won't let me and I whine. "Come on, kiddo. You can do it." I remember that I have powers and manage to zap into his arms. He holds me close and keeps my head buried against his shoulder so I can't see anything. He takes me outside and to Baby, sitting in the back seat with me in his lap. "Kiddo, can you drink this for me please?" He hands me a sippy cup and I nod, taking it and drinking it.

 Suddenly, I don't feel good and he grabs a bucket for me to throw up in. I whimper as I do, not liking it, and he rubs my back as he holds my hair back as I do. I finish after a little bit and wipe my mouth off, feeling my normal age again. "Good girl." He praises gently and can tell that I'm feeling bigger, setting me down on the bench seat. "I got turned, didn't I?" I ask quietly and he nods. "Yeah, you did..." "I'm sorry..." "For what?" "Trusting her... I shouldn't have... But, John just left me in the room and didn't even say that I was forgiven... He did last time..." I whisper and he pulls me to his side. "It's alright, kiddo. I understand." He kisses my head and I smile up at him slightly. "OK..."

 All of a sudden, I'm yanked out of the car and slammed against the side of it. "Hey!" I yelp and see John's pissed glare. "I thought that I told you to stay in the fucking room?" He whispers in my ear. "You did, Sir..." I whisper. "So why didn't you make sure you did?" "I, I didn't have any control over the situation, Sir..." He nods and shoves me back into the seat, going back to his truck. I gulp slightly and Sam looks at me. "He's really mad..." I whisper, kinda scared, and he holds me close again. "It'll be alright..." He whispers back to me and Dean, Cas, and Gabe come back out. "Cas, Gabe, get your asses in the car with that idiot kid. Sam, get your ass out. Dean, front and center. Now!" He yells and Sam and Dean go around to the back of Baby. John yells at them about them managing to fuck the hunt up because they had insisted on me coming then they're both bent over the trunk of Baby and are getting a switching. I flinch each time the whistle of it cutting through the air happens then each time one of them make a sound of pain.

 After a while, he stops and has both of them get in Baby while he gets in the truck. Cas and Gabe sit in back with me and I just squish myself against the door. "Guys, I'm-" "Shut the fuck up, you useless, idiotic kid! I don't want to listen to the sound of your fucking voice anymore! You can't even manage to not screw up for a fucking day!" Dean yells and that breaks me. I open the door quickly and just run away, tears streaming down my face and behind me as I do. "Son of a bitch!" Dean yells and I hear Baby and the truck following me. I run faster than both of them and drop onto my hands and knees as I trip over something. I wince slightly and get back on my feet, running again. My heart is beating so fast and my lungs are starting to burn as my asthma kicks in. I see a path and run down that instead of the side of the road. I stop on the side of it and notice a tree that I could hide in. I climb up it easily and hide in it.

 Baby and John's truck come down the path after a bit and they get out to look around. I turn my hearing aids up to hear them and they notice my slight path, following it. They reach the tree and stop underneath it. "I doubt that she even knows how to climb. She doesn't even know how to not get in trouble for one day." John says, not even bothering to look up. Sam has a bright flashlight that would be able to point at me and looks up, pointing the flashlight at me. "Yet, there she is." The others look up and I stand on the branch. "Don't even think about it, kid!" John yells and I clench my jaw before flipping him off with both hands then jumping to the next tree, swinging on the branch. "Does this kid think she's a monkey or something?" John says and I growl. "I'll show you a fucking monkey, asshole..." I mumble and swing up onto the branch I'm holding onto. I run along the branch, knowing it would support my weight, and whenever I get to the end of a branch, I jump onto the next one. I'm moving silently and without a trace. The branches and leaves aren't even falling off.

 After a while of doing this, I stop and lean against a tree trunk, catching my breath quietly. I look down and see that the guys are trying to figure out how to find me in the trees when I'm not doing anything that they can track. I smirk and silently climb down the tree. But, of course, nature hates me and doesn't want me to be silent. I see a giant ass spider right by my hand and screech, falling down the rest of the tree and onto the ground with a loud sound. I get up and hear the others coming to see what it was. "Alright, fine..." I mutter and just use my wings to fly through the forest and away from them and the case. I end up at Amare's house and see a broken basement window. I carefully put my jacket through it and hear it drop to the floor. Then I climb through it and silently, lightly, put a foot on their washer. I silently climb onto it then onto the floor. I lay down and use my jacket as a pillow while my other clothes are just layers for staying warm.

 When light streams through the broken window, I sit up and stretch slightly, making sure I stay silent. I hear someone walking around the house outside the window and get directly under it, in between and behind things that won't let me be seen from any of the other windows or the stairs to the basement. "Don't see her." I hear Sam say. "Me neither." Dean says and I hear their footsteps walking away. I wait until I hear no other footsteps and carefully look out the window. I don't see anyone anywhere near it and carefully crawl through the window.

 "Going somewhere?" A voice asks and I jump, spinning to look at Gabe. "Yeah. Away from John and Dean. Since I'm just a fuck-up and useless and a waste of damn time." I say and grab my jacket from the hanger I put it on just inside the window, turning back to look at him and Cas now. I shake my head and put them both to sleep. They fall to the ground and I hear them coming from both sides so I just turn invisible. They come around the corners and Sam gets Gabe while Dean gets Cas. "She obviously isn't here, Dad... Should we just leave her and go home?" Dean asks and Sam looks at him. "No, we shouldn't. We should find her and take her back kicking and screaming home. We promised that she wouldn't be hurt like she was before ever again and we're just going to leave her here? I thought that we kept our promises?" He glares at Dean and he just nods. "Alright." I silently walk past them and over to John, about to punch him in the face. He was just looking at the ground and suddenly he's staring directly at me. "Andrea, turn visible. Now." He growls and I growl back before just walking away, not leaving any traces for him to follow me.

 After a while, I turn visible and see my mom's car. I know it's hers because I had put a small spell on it as soon as I got control of my powers enough to do that and I see the green glow along the frame. They park and get out, my breath catching in my throat as they park in front of the old house. "Dave..." I whisper and look at my car. I go over to it and open the door with my key, making sure to zap his into my hand if he had any. I get in and see that he hotwired it. I growl and tear away from the house, noticing Dave come out and watch the car go down the street. I drive like a bat out of Hell and my hair whips around me.

 When I stop, I pull into a gas station and gently put my forehead against the steering wheel for a moment. I let out a slow breath before getting out and going to get gas, a bag of chips, and a soda pop. I get in line behind a tall dude and get money out of my wallet to pay for my gas and stuff. My phone buzzes and I pull it out to look at it. Sam had text me.  _'Are you ever going to come back?'_ I roll my eyes and just shove my phone back in my pocket. The guy in front of me is finally done and starts to walk backwards, right into me. "Watch it." I mutter and walk around him, setting my items on the counter. "This stuff then whatever's left on..." I look. "Five." The lady behind the counter nods and rings up my items then puts the rest on pump five. I go back to the car and lean in to turn my music up when a good song comes on. I pump the gas and wait for it to be done as I listen to Nickelback.

 "Nice ride." Someone says and I just nod, not in the mood to talk to anyone else. "Almost as good as mine." I roll my eyes. "I doubt that, buddy. Now leave me alone." I say simply and put the pump up, turning to get in the driver's seat of my car. I see Dean and narrow my eyes at him. "What do you want, Dean?" I growl and he shrugs, raising a eyebrow at me. "To apologize?" I look him up and down. "I doubt that." I look around. "Where's your car?" He shrugs. "Sam has it." I pull my gun out and point it at him secretly. "Get in the car." I growl and he smirks, nodding. "Alright." He gets in the back passenger seat and I snap, making him cuffed to the door handle before getting in. I drive to the bunker quickly, running a ton of red lights and breaking a ton more traffic laws. 


	10. Bunker

 After just under an hour or so, I pull into the bunker's garage and get out. "Hey, doofuses, I'm back!" I yell and go around the car to get 'Dean'. I open the door and he falls out with it. "Oops." I say fakely and he growls at me. "Shut up." I roll my eyes and quickly uncuff him from the door handle so his hands are behind his back. Sam, Cas, Gabe, John, and maybe the real Dean come into the garage. "Well then. Let's do this real fast." I snap and the other Dean is in cuffs. "Really?" "Yup." I make the come here motion with my finger and Dean walks forward without wanting to. "Now, I don't care who's real or not right now, because I'm pissed. So, here." I punch both of them in the face. "Ow!" They say together and I pop my knuckles. "Now I feel better. See you two again soon." I wave my hand and they appear chained up together in the dungeon. I stretch and feel my joints, back, and shoulders pop before popping my neck carefully. "Now, I'm going to go see which one is the shifter and deal with it. Because, despite what some people may think, I know how to hunt and deal with monsters. And I don't fuck them up all the time." I say calmly, looking at John slightly, before going past them to the dungeon. I take my jacket off and hang it on the door handle before rolling my flannel sleeves up. "Now, who's up first?" I look at them and grab a silver liquid off the table, sitting on it slightly. "Slicing someone with a silver blade doesn't work that great. So... Here's some liquid silver." I grab the Dean on the right's arm and pour some on it. Nothing. I do the same to the other and he reacts with pain. I nod and unchain the real Dean. "Go away." I say simply and he walks away, wiping off the liquid silver from his arm. I whistle a song as I grab a silver blade from the wall and turn to look at the shifter who is now out of the chains.

 Suddenly, I'm being thrown against a wall and my back hits it before I fall to the floor. The shifter grabs me and pins me to the wall by my throat. "Now, you little fucking bitch, you're going to listen to me and listen good." He pushes me up the wall until my feet are off the floor and his arm is fully extended. "We're going to go out that door and to the garage. And you're going to drive me out of here. Understand?" I nod and he drops me to the floor. I gasp and take a few big breaths before looking at him. He pulls me up by my hair and grabs an angel blade, putting it to my throat while he walks behind me with it still to my throat and his hand still having a fistful of my hair. He walks me directly into the hallway of our rooms, where the guys are. They look and automatically have their weapons. I laugh and look at the shifter out of the corner of my eye. "You done fucked up big time, man. Good job, idiot." I laugh and end off on a growl when he pulls my hair more, forcing my head back more. He slices right under my jugular vein and I growl again, my hands closing into fists. "And now you fucked up bigger." I growl and can feel a bit of Mal coming out, smirking evilly. "Let's play." I say quietly to where only he can hear me and he drops the hand the blade, letting go of my hair and backing up. I spin and grab him by the throat, pinning him to the wall, cutting off his oxygen. "Y'know, you would think y'all monsters and shit would learn not to fuck me. But, y'all are some dumbasses. So, let me make it very crystal clear not to fuck with me." I have a pair of silver brass knuckles on my hand and punch him in the face, at least four times before letting him go to drop to the floor to breathe.

 I crouch in front of him and grab his hair to make him face me. "Say hi to your brother for me. He's in Purgatory. Y'all will have a whole Hell of a lot to talk about." I shoot him in between the eyes then in the chest before making his body burn easily with a wave of my hand. I roll my shoulders and go get my jacket, running two of my fingers over the cut on my neck, healing it. I pull my jacket on and close my eyes for a second as I get full control back from Mal. I go to my room and gently shut the door, sitting on the bed. I pull my phone out and am about to call Torrin before remembering that he's probably busy with reaper business. I set it down on the nightstand and sigh quietly.  _"He's just busy, Andrea..."_ "I know..." I say quietly. "I just wish he'd call me... Or even text me... I miss him..."  _"I know you do..."_ Mal says quietly to me and I sigh. "I'm just going to take a nap... Maybe he'll be ready to talk to me then..." I lay down and put my hand under my head, closing my eyes. I pull the blankets over me and quickly fall asleep.

 I'm walking through the bunker home alone and had just got of the shower so my hair was wet and I was in my pajamas. I walk into the library and Lonna, Richard, and Richie are there. I freeze and my breath gets caught in my throat. They turn to look at me and smirk. "Hey there, Andrea." "No, you're dead... This has to be a dream..." "You sure about that, Andrea?" Lonna asks and lets a whip unfurl from her hand. I'm still frozen in fear and my breath is coming in ragged breaths. "You've been a very bad girl, Andrea." She comes over to me and grabs my hair, throwing me to the floor before hitting me across the back with the whip. I scream out in pain and try to get away despite being held down by Richard and Richie now. I struggle like I never have before. "Let me go!" I scream and try to swing punches and kick at them. "Andrea! Wake up!" Someone yells.

 I sit up suddenly in bed and pant, gripping the blanket in my fists. "Andy? Hey, you OK?" I look at everybody looking at me and I'm shaking like crazy as I reach up to bury my face in my hands, taking shaky breaths to try and calm down. I feel a giant hand on the back of my head and tense. "Relax, kiddo... You're OK..." Sam says gently and I relax. He gently strokes my hair and that helps me calm down. "I'm OK..." I whisper and he stops, taking his hand off my head. I run my hands down my face and look up at them. "Thanks for waking me up... And not just ignoring it..." "Kinda hard to ignore it when you're screaming in your sleep..." John mutters and looks at me. "I guess that it would be me being the bigger person for apologizing about what I said..." I blink in surprise, having not been expecting it. "Who the Hell knocked sense into you?" I ask and he scoffs. "You running, mainly." I nod and run my hand through my hair. "Well... Thanks for the apology... And... I accept it..." He nods and walks out, followed by the others. I go over and shut the door, locking it. I sit on the bed and call Crowley.

 "Hello Darling." He appears in front of me and I smile. "Hey Crowley." "How would I be able to help you today?" I bite my lip a bit and squirm slightly. "Need help getting out of my own head..." I whisper and he nods, picking me up. I snuggle into him and he zaps to Hell, to my old room. It had now become a, as Crowley called it, Little's Nursery, for when I needed to get out of my head or a demon was being obnoxious but not obnoxious enough to kill, just punish. He gently lays me down on a changing table. "Let's get you out of these uncomfortable clothes then. How does that sound, Darling?" "Sounds good, Crowley..." I smile. "Who?" He raises an eyebrow and smiles at me, gently poking my nose. I giggle. "Uncle Crowley." "Good girl." He smiles and takes my jacket off carefully, hanging it in the closet followed by my flannel, T-shirt, tank top, and jeans. He takes my bra off and carefully pulls a onesie over my head before having me lay down. He pulls my panties and socks off before putting me in a diaper then buttoning the onesie around it. He puts a pair of sweatpants on me and picks me up, taking me over to the bed, sitting with me in his lap. "What would you like to do, Darling?" I look around the room and see toys. "Play please, Uncle Crowley?" He smiles and takes me over to them, gently setting me down on the carpet by the toys. I smile and get some blocks, stacking them one handed as I suck on my thumb because I didn't have a nuk(pacifier). "Darling." Uncle Crowley sing songs at me and I look at him, gasping when I see what he has, my thumb slipping out of my mouth.

 He has a blue nuk with a yellow puppy on it and he smiles, popping it in my mouth. I suck on it and smile as I play with the blocks. I make a tower and some other things with them.


	11. After Being Little with Crowley

 After a few days, for Earth, of my phone being blown up by the guys and Crowley getting yelled at through the phone, I wake up from a nap with a stretch and rub at my eyes. "Hello, Darling. How are you feeling?" "A lot better. Thanks Crowley." I smile at him and he smiles, ruffling my hair gently. "I'll let you get dressed then." He snaps and has new clothes on my bed for me before leaving. I smile and change quickly, taking the nuk out and setting it in the closet as I grab my jacket. I stretch and notice my duffle bag with my phone in it. I grab the phone and reply to Sam.  _'Hey. Just went to visit someone about some stuff. I'll be back soon.'_ He replies a second later.  _'Alright. Just be careful.' 'I will.'_ I smile and grab the bag, about to zap to the bunker's door.

 Suddenly, I hear someone pray for me and I quickly appear there by them. "Jordan, you OK?" He shrugs and I look around. "I'm sorry, bud. Here." I pull something out of my bag and hand it to him. He takes the cookie and eats it. I smile and go over to the cupboards, fridge, and freezer, filling them. I go back over and sit by Jordan, watching him. "I'll be back in a little bit, OK?" He nods and I get up to go walk around the house, making sure all the warding and salt and holy water based iron is still intact. It is and I smile, heading back inside. A guy's there and looks at me. I look at him and smile at him. "Hi." "Hey there, Sugar." He smirks and looks me up and down. I go back inside and he follows. "Got any beer in that fridge, Sugar?" "Yeah. What's your name?" "Jack." I nod and get a beer for him, handing it to him. Jordan's watching us and Jack leans against the wall, drinking the beer. I watch them and Jordan looks at me. I smile reassuringly at him and Jack smirks. I go over to look out the window by Jack and accidentally bump him, making him drop his beer.

 His hand fists in my hair and I gasp. He throws me to the floor and I narrowly avoid getting a nasty cut. "Clean it up." Jack growls and I swallow slightly, taking a deep breath before just cleaning it up then throwing it away. He goes after Jordan for some reason and I just jump on his back. "Get away from him!" I yell and hit him. He throws me off of his back and then starts to beat me instead. I try to protect my head and he does mainly go for the spots that aren't blocked. I look at jordan and see him inching his way out of the house. "Run!" I yell and Jack tries to go after him again but I grab his ankle. "Leave him alone!" I hit him more and he throws me to the floor, fine with beating me and letting Jordan go. He drags me by my hair into a bedroom in the house and throws me onto the bed in there. I glare at him and he comes over to me. I kick him and try to avoid him at all costs, with not much luck.

 "Gabe!" I yell, needing help, and he appears in the room. "What the-" He mutters and sees me trying desperately to get away from Jack. "Little help here, please?!" I look at Gabe and he nods, helping me. He touches Jack's head and burns him from the inside out. His dead body falls to the floor and Gabe looks at me. "This who you were visiting?" "No." I get up, rubbing my face where I had gotten slapped, and he runs his fingers through my hair. "You OK?" I nod and remember about Jordan, running outside. "Jordan?!" I yell and see a trail of blood. I follow it and get to a werewolf tearing Jordan's heart out. "Get away from him!" I yell and the wolf looks at me before lunging at me. I growl and grab it my the neck, throwing it to the ground. It yelps and looks at me, growling now. "Stay." I growl and go over to Jordan, trying to heal him. "Come on, Jordan... Please be OK..." I whisper to myself and he doesn't wake up. My breath catches in my throat and I put my head in my hands, not realizing that they're dirty and bloody. There's growling and I look up to see the werewolf and the rest of its pack surrounding me. I stand up and glare at them. "Bad fucking idea." I growl and take silver blades out of my jacket, waiting for one of them to attack me.

 After a few moments of stillness, a blonde woman attacks me and I grab her by her hair, throwing her to the ground then plunging the blade into her heart. I growl and pivot on my feet in time to notice another werewolf lunging at me. I avoid him and plunge the blade into their heart too. The others attack me too, at the same time, and I easily kill them all. I simply burn Jordan's body and turn to look at Gabe and the others. I'm panting and look at them before just pushing past them. I had my Mustang and get in it, slamming the door. "Andy, you good?" "I'm fine." I growl and turn my car on. "You don't seem fine." John growls and I glare at him before putting my sunglasses on. "And you don't seem like my father. Last time I checked, he was locked up in Hell." I shift it into reverse and peel out of the driveway, spinning to face the other way. I shift it into drive and peel down the street, fast enough to leave dust in my tracks. I watch them fade in the rear view mirror as Nickleback starts to play. Animals. I relax and keep driving like a bat out of Hell out of New York City. I take back roads and make it out of the state with no troubles.

 Suddenly, Cas is in the car by me and I swerve, on a main road now. Somebody honks. "Learn to drive, idiot!" "Fuck you! I'll run you off the fucking road, bastard!" I flip them off and they flip me off back. I honk at them and glare at Cas. "What do you want?" "Where are you heading?" "None of your business. Bye." I make him disappear and turn Nickleback up more, making angel warding appear on my car's frames. I drive faster and through the cars driving too slow for me. They honk at me and I ignore them, instead turning my radio up more. I get a text and look at it.  _'We have another case. Here's the address for the hotel.'_ I put the address into the GPS on my phone and drive to it, breaking all of the speed limits.

 Eventually, I pull into a parking spot next to Baby and turn the radio down, turning my car off too. I rest my forehead on the steering wheel and take a deep breath. "I'm OK... I'm OK..." I whisper and sit up, running my hands through my hair. I get out and grab my bag out of the passenger floorboard, going to knock on the hotel room door. John answers and just looks at me before letting me in. I walk past him and drop my bag on the floor beside the couch, looking at the others. "What do we have, anyway?" "Shifters." I nod and stretch. I get a call and answer it. "Hello?" "Andy, listen to me." Sam? "This is her." "Where are you? Are you in a motel?" "Mhmm." "Are there shifters there?" "Yeah." "What state are you in?" "You know, Michigan is beautiful this time of year." "Michigan. Alright." The shifters are looking at me. "Who is it?" "Just an old friend. I'll go outside." "No. Stay inside." Shifter John says and I nod, walking carefully towards the bathroom. "That works too." "Andy, get out of there now." "Sorry, can't come see you, Han." "Can you get to another room?" I carefully look at the other shifters and notice them making sure I can't get to another room. "Sorry, can't do that either." "Can you zap out of there?" "Nope. Got a few too many things here that's keeping me from that, dude." "Dammit... I can't trace the phone... Or her grace..." Gabe growls and I look at the shifters carefully. "I think it's time to hang up, kid." Shifter Dean says and I remain calm. "I'll be done in just a minute. Let me finish this in another room." I turn to head into the bathroom and come face to face with Shifter Sam. "Woah. Hey there, Sammy. Mind if I get by ya?" "Yeah, I do." He grabs my wrist and twists it painfully, making me drop my phone. "Fuck!" I yell and Shifter Gabe picks the phone up, putting it on speaker. "Andy?! Andy, are you OK?!" "Sorry, the person you are trying to reach is out of the commission at the moment. Please try again later. Goodbye." He hangs up and breaks the phone. Shifter Sam has my arm pinned painfully behind my back and is easily keeping me from getting away from him. "Cuffs." Shifter Dean tosses him a pair of warded cuffs and he puts them on me, twisting my other arm back to cuff that one. I gasp in pain and he tosses me onto a bed. "Stay." He growls and I look at them. They talk and Shifter John walks over to me, standing at the foot of the bed. I swallow and manage to get my back against the headboard of the bed. He smirks evilly and grabs my ankles, pulling me back onto my back. He crawls onto the bed and straddles my legs. "Mmm..." He whispers and runs his hands along my body. He touches my face and I turn away from him. He grabs my hair and forces me to look at him. "Ah, ah, ah... That, Andrea, was a big no-no... You don't turn away from us..." He slaps me and I gasp in pain as my head is forced to the side by it. He makes me look at him again and I stare him straight in the eye, spitting in his face. "Go to fucking Hell." I growl and he nods, wiping the spit off his face. "Big mistake, little girl." He growls and gets up, looking at the other shifters. "Hold her." He growls and they come over to hold me down. I struggle and watch as Shifter John gets a whip. "No! Let me go!" I scream and he just shoves a ball gag in my mouth, fastening it around my head. "You lost your privilege to speak. You can't be respectful to me." He hits me with the whip and I scream around the gag. "You don't get to speak." He hits me repeatedly all over my body, cutting my clothes.

 When he's done, I get left in the room with the gag in my mouth and my hands cuffed behind my back. I slowly calm down and go on a hunt to find something to break the cuffs. I don't and just carefully jump to get them in front of me. I carefully look out the window as I get the gag out of my mouth. They're messing with my car. I go grab my bag and go into the bathroom with it. I lock the door and barricade it with a chair I brought in. I see a small window and carefully stand on the counter to look out it. No one is there and I nod silently. I get another phone out of my bag and text Sam to help him find my location. I put the bag over my head and shoulder, carefully sliding out of the window. I drop to the ground with a slight thud and hurt my ankle. I dig my nails into my palm and hear someone coming. The only place I see to hide is a dumpster and just hide in it and under garbage. There's a small hole and I look out it to see the shifters. They had still been outside and look around for a second. I look at the window and then them again. They saw it and run back inside. I carefully slide out of the dumpster and go quickly around the building. They left the door open and I pull some rope out of my bag. I slam the door shut and tie one end of the rope to the doorknob then the other end to the fake Baby's bumper. I go over to my car and they slit all the tires. I hear something and look at the door to see the handle jiggling. "Shit..." I mumble and hear someone land in the alley, out of the bathroom window. I gulp and just run to another hotel door. I try to open it and it swings open. I slip in and shut the door, locking it. I look around and there's nothing here. This is an abandoned hotel. I walked into a trap. I'm an idiot. I hear the rope snap and the door slam open before the shifters go outside. I go into the kitchen and hide in a cabinet under the sink.

 After a while, I hear the door hit the wall and footsteps walking in. "This is the police! Is anybody in here?!" It sounds like Sam and I squeeze my eyes shut, curling into a smaller ball. I listen to them walking around and opening things, waiting for them to open the cabinet that I'm in and find me, taking me back to the shifters. They open the cabinet and yell "Found her!" I curl tighter into myself. I was so close... They drag me out and throw me to the floor. "Bad girl, Andrea... Very bad girl... Now we have to punish you..." I look up at Shifter Sam and the other shifters as they come in, Shifter John holding the whip and ball gag. "Please... I'm sorry... Please don't..." I beg and they laugh, shutting the door. Shifter Gabe uncuffs me just to cuff my hands behind my back again and forces the ball gag in my mouth. I whimper and Shifter John whips me again. I scream and try to writhe away from it. He continues to whip me and cuts my clothes more, making me stain them with my blood. I scream and he just continues still.

 When he's finally done, they leave me in the room again and I hear my phone in my pocket. I get it out and answer it. "Andy? Andy, you there?" I whimper around the gag. "Andy are you able to talk? Hit something once for no, twice for yes." I hit the floor once. "Are you OK? Same thing." I hit the floor once again. "Do you know where you are?" I hit the floor once again. "Are you the only one there?" I hit the floor twice now. "Can you escape? Three if you don't know." I hit the floor three times. "Alright. Can you try?" I hit the floor twice. "Good girl. Try to, OK?" I hit the floor twice again. "Good girl. Hide your phone and try to escape." I do that and carefully get up. I stumble around the room, falling into the walls, and eventually make it to the bathroom. I shut the door and lock it, leaning against it now. "Andy? If you're in cuffs, break them now. You might have to hurt your hands to, though." I squeeze my eyes shut and go over to the counter. I hit the cuffs against the edge of it as hard as I can and manage to break them, but I also break my hand. I barely keep from screaming and put my hands in front of me, taking the gag out, letting it fall to the floor. I take a shaky breath and take my phone out. "Andy, you OK?" "I'm alive... I'm scared, Sam... Lonna, Richard, and Richie level scared..." "It's gonna be OK, Andy... I promise..." "OK..." I whisper and hear the shifters come in. "They're back..." I whisper and manage to get the broken cuffs off of my wrists. "Andrea!" Shifter John yells and I pin the door shut with my body. "Andrea, get your ass out here! You're being a very bad girl! And bad girls get punished!" I look at the window and see Shifter Sam. He breaks the window and the glass falls onto me. I scream and crouch on the floor, covering my head. He falls to the floor in front of my and unlocks the door. "You're a very, very bad girl, Andrea... This calls for a very severe punishment..." Shifter John says and snaps. "Get her on the bed." Two pairs of hands grab me and I scream, struggling. "Let me go! Let me go! Please! I'm sorry! I'll- I'll be good! Please!" I beg, super scared, and the shifters just laugh. "Too late, Andrea. You've already been too bad to get by without a punishment." Shifter Gabe says and I hear a zipper, looking at Shifter John as he unzips his pants. "NO!" I scream and struggle even more. "Don't come near me!" "Hm... Interesting... Whipping you doesn't get this type of reaction but just the thought of being raped does... Very interesting..." Someone murmurs and I scream and struggle more.


	12. Chapter 11 Continued

 Shifter John takes a step towards me and I get pinned to the bed. "Let. Me. GO!" I scream and feel my body get engulfed in flames. The shifters let go of me in surprise and I roll off of the bed and onto the floor, getting in my bag for a gun. The flames disappear and the shifters look at me. "Drop the gun, little girl. You can't even hold it right." Shifter Dean scoffs and he's right. I'm shaking and can't hold it that well because of that and my broken hand. I hold it one handed and aim it at them as I back away towards the door. Shifter Dean takes a step towards me and I try to shoot him in the heart but I only get his shoulder. "Stay away from me!" My voice shakes and I get to the door, opening it with my broken hand, most likely breaking it more. I back out of the room and go to my Mustang, fixing the tires with a wave of my hand. I get in and make sure all the doors are locked before taking my keys out of my pocket. I start it and look up to see them surrounding my Mustang. I scream and grip the wheel with my hand that isn't broken. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream and just throw the car into reverse, peeling out of there. I run Shifter Dean over and drive fast out of the parking lot, shifting it into drive. I drive back to Kansas and feel tears making their course down my face. "Andy, are you out of there?" "Yeah..." I say shakily and hear them take breaths of relief. "You coming home?" I close my eyes. "I, I don't know yet... I, I need some time..." I hang up and call Crowley. 

 "Yes, Darling?" "Crowley... Zap next to me... Please..." I whisper and he hangs up before appearing in the passenger seat next to me. "What happened, Darling?" "Shifters used the boys' faces... One of them almost raped me..." He makes me pull over and pulls me into his chest. I curl into him and cry into his chest. "It's alright, Darling... Will you allow me to drive so you can stay like this?" I nod and he carefully switches us. I hit my hand on something and cry out in pain. "We're taking you back to the Bunker... That hand is completely demolished..." I nod and curl into him. He drives to the Bunker and I end up falling asleep against him.

 I wake when we stop and rub at my eyes, forgetting about my broken hand. I wince and Crowley carefully takes my hand away from my face. I look out the windshield and see that we're in the Bunker's garage. The guys are there and Sam slowly comes over, opening the passenger door for me. I get out carefully and look up at him. "Are you OK?" I shrug and he looks me over. "Yeah, kinda a dumb question, huh?" I nod. "Yeah... Any chance I could get some help with these cuts and my shattered hand?" He nods and just leads me to the infirmary. I follow and sit on a bed when he motions for me to. "Um, you're gonna have to take your jacket, shirts, and jeans off..." He says awkwardly and I just nod. "Gonna need some help..." He nods and comes over to carefully help me undress, starting with my upper half.

 When my jacket and shirts are off, he steps back a bit. "Stand up." I nod and stand. He carefully unbuttons and unzips my jeans before easing them down. "Sit back down." I do carefully and he pulls my boots off before pulling my jeans off. He cleans up the cuts carefully and watches me. "Which one of us was the shifter pretending to be?" "John..." He nods and finishes cleaning the cuts up and bandaging them. "We gotta X-ray your arm." I nod and he does that. "We just have to set it and put it in a cast." I nod and adjust how I'm sitting. He carefully holds my arm. "Ready?" I nod and relax. He sets it and I cry out in pain, tears coming to my eyes. "It's OK... You're OK..." He kisses my head gently and I relax. He puts a cast on me and makes it blue. I smile a little bit at it and he smiles a tiny bit at me. "Good girl, Andy. You did a really good job." He kisses my head again and I smile, looking at him when he pulls away. "Thanks, Daddy..." I whisper and he smiles, pulling me into a hug. Someone zaps new clothes onto me and I smile, looking over at Gabe. "Hi..." I whisper and he walks in, sitting next to Sam. "Hey, kiddo." He gently messes up my hair and I smile. "Love you, Papa..." I whisper and he smiles. "Love you too, Princess." I smile and move so I'm sitting in Sam's lap and can snuggle both of them. Sam rests his head on Gabe's shoulder and smiles. I slowly fall asleep and can feel myself being moved. I don't care and just sleep.

 When I wake, I rub my face across something solid, warm, and covered in something soft and hum in content. The solid, warm thing rumbles with a chuckle and I look up to see Sam. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He murmurs to me and Gabe, who I notice is snuggled around me and into Sam. I smile. "Morning." I snuggle into them more and yawn quietly, about to go back to sleep. "Nope. Time to get up. Somebody's making breakfast." Sam scoops me into his arms and I just whine quietly, resting my head on his shoulder. He gently pats my ass and that actually calms me. I snuggle into him and rub at my eyes with my left hand. I get carried into the kitchen and look to see John cooking. "Grampa John..." I murmur, heading towards Little Space, and Sam chuckles. "Yup." I notice Crowley and smile. "Uncle Crowley." He smiles at me and comes over to gently mess up my bed head. "Hello, Darling. Did you have a nice sleep?" I nod and he raises an eyebrow at me. "I don't speak nods, Darling. Words please." I kinda giggle at him. "Yeah, Uncle Crowley." "That's good." He smiles and goes back to the table, after dropping a kiss to my forehead. I smile and snuggle into Sam more, relaxing. John turns and just smiles softly at me. "Hey there, Darlin'." I smile. "Hi Grampa John." He seems a bit surprised but just smiles. "Can I steal you from Sammy?" I nod and open my arms to him. He comes over and takes me from Sam's arms. I snuggle into him and he holds me close, walking back over to the stove. I watch him cook breakfast and smile. "Pancakes? Wif choc'lacte chips?" I ask quietly and he nods. "Mhmm." I hear footsteps and look to see Uncle De and Uncle Cas come in. "Hi." I smile at them and they smile back. "Good morning, Cub." "Morning Munchkin." I smile at their nicknames and notice that Grampa John is plating some pancakes and bacon, one handed. I watch him, smiling, and he sees. "Guess the Old Man has some skill still, huh?" Papa chuckles and I remember saying that, feeling guilty about it now. "Me sowwy..." I whisper. "For what, Darlin'?" Grampa John looks at me and I don't as I mess with the pretty cast. "Callin' you old... You no old... No mean it..." I murmur and he just kisses the side of my temple. "It's alright, Darlin'. You were forgiven a while ago." "Kay..." I snuggle him and he finishes breakfast for everyone.

 When he makes the last plate, he puts enough on there for two people and sits at the table with it. "Where my food?" I look at him, thinking that I wasn't going to get fed, and he looks back at me. "Well, your dominant hand's kinda in a cast, kiddo... I thought I'd help you eat... That OK?" "Oh. Yeah. Dat kay." I snuggle into him and feel his chest rumble as he chuckles. I smile and eat the bite of pancake he feeds me happily. "Yummy." I smile and wait slightly impatiently for the next bite. He chuckles and feeds me an entire pancake in a few bites before taking a bite himself. I grab a piece of bacon and eat it, managing to get my entire face around my mouth and hands messy. The others chuckle and Grampa John does too while gently wiping my face clean. "Darling." I look at Uncle Crowley. "How old are you feeling?" I think and hold up three fingers before Grampa John cleans them off. "Well then, we should probably get you into a diaper, don't you think?" "Yeah." He snaps and I have one on then I'm getting fed another bite of pancake. I smile and eat all of my portion, full. I snuggle into Grampa John and notice a sippy cup with puppies on it. "I has dat?" I point at the sippy. "Please?" I add and Grampa John hands it to me, making sure I have hold of the handles before letting it go. I drink the apple juice in it and rest my head on his chest. He holds me with one hand while he eats.

 When he's done, I get passed to someone else and snuggle into their warm, solid chest that's encased by soft and tan. "Hi Uncle Cas." "Hello, Cub." He goes to the living room with me and sits on the floor with me. "What would you like to play with?" I shrug. "Color?" He nods and grabs some coloring books and colored pencils. "If you need them sharpened, let one of the adults know, OK?" "Kay." I color on the coffee table and Uncle Cas sits on the couch. Grampa John comes in and sits in a chair, turning the news on.  _"Around three 'o'clock yesterday, this girl was spotted driving out of the abandoned hotel just off the highway into Michigan."_ I look up and see a sketch of me, freezing.  _"The police found an abandoned whip and blood in the rooms. And a trail of blood leading to where we assume the were two cars, judging from two tire tracks. One was an old model Mustang while the other was an old model Chevrolet Impala. The police have put an APB out on both cars."_ I watch as the news people move the camera so that they can get a look at the computer in the squad car and see that the cops had found a picture of my car on street light cameras. Luckily, my face couldn't be seen. Then there's a picture of the shifters in the Fake Baby, Shifter Dean's shoulder being bandaged by Shifter Cas. The timestamps are only a few seconds apart and I feel my hand clench around the colored pencil I'm holding, breaking it. I yelp and look at it. Someone picks me up and holds me close. "It's alright, Darlin'... You're OK..." Grampa John kisses my head and I curl into him, whimpering quietly. He continues to comfort me and I slowly calm down, ending up falling asleep against him.

 I sleep peacefully and stir after about an hour, rubbing my face against someone's shirt. "Andrea... Wake up..." Someone singsongs and I tense, looking up to see Shifter John. "Good. You're awake. You still need to be punished for yesterday." I squirm out of his arms and fall onto the floor, crawling backwards away from him. "Ah, ah, ah." Shifter Dean scolds, walking over to me, and forces me to stand up. "Not how it's gonna play out, brat." He then slaps me back to the floor and I yelp in pain and surprise, hitting the floor hard. I look around and see Cas and Gabe gone while the others are cuffed, including Crowley. Shifter John steps towards me and I scramble to my feet, dashing to the war room quickly. Shifter Sam is there and holding the gun with the silver bullets. "Looking for this?" He spins it on his finger before pointing it at me and I turn so quickly I nearly fall on the floor on my side. He fires the gun and it grazes my shoulder slightly as I run out of one of the doors. I run to the kitchen and know I had hidden a gun with silver bullets in there. I find it and grab a knife to get rid of my cast. I cut it off and heal my arm fully. I turn and walk to the door of the kitchen, standing by the edge of it. Shifter Gabe walks in and goes to the counter before turning around. "Hey, guys-" I fire two shots into his chest and he falls to the floor, dead. I creep out of the kitchen and towards the garage. I hide against the door frame and hear someone rummaging around through stuff. I wait and Shifter Cas walk out, not noticing me. I quickly get behind them and wrap my arm around his neck. He doesn't pass out after a while so I shoot him and go to the war room.

 When I get there, I hear someone groan in pain from getting punched and grip the gun tighter. I take a silent deep breath and silently creep around the wall and to the entrance of the library, careful not to be seen. I see the rest of the Shifters punching my family. Thank God they're wearing different clothes. I step into the open and shoot Shifter John through the head and effectively gain the attention of the others. Shifter Sam and Shifter Dean look at me and I glance at the others. Then I get tackled by Shifter Dean and he punches me in the stomach. I growl and slam my head into his face. He falls backwards a bit and I flip us, pinning him to the floor with a silver blade to his throat while pointing the gun directly at Shifter Sam's crotch. "Come an inch closer and your losing your jewels." I growl and spin the blade, stabbing Shifter Dean through the heart. Shifter Sam growls and I stand up, hearing him take a step. I shoot him in the crotch and he falls to the floor in pain, screaming. "Oh stop being a baby." I mutter as I stand fully and turn to look at him, snapping to get rid of the other shifters bodies and burning them. I walk over to him, avoiding the blood pooling around him, and carefully kneel by him. "You see what happens when I get really pissed off?" He just growls at me and I stare at him. "Maybe next time you try to come after me, leave my damn family out of it. Maybe then I'd give you a less painful death. And a much faster one." I stand and take the mag out to see how many bullets are left. "Hmm... I could shoot you with a silver bullet... Or stab you with a silver blade... Or I could feed you to sharks or bears or lions..." I make something appear under him to absorb the blood while I go free my family. "Let me think on it for a few seconds..." I free them by picking the locks on the cuffs and they just look at the shifter. "So... What are you going to do?" Dean asks cautiously and I look at the shifter. "Not worth the time to feed him to animals." I shoot him in the head then heart and make his body and the thing that captured the blood disappear, burning them. "Dammit. His fucking blood stained the floor." I mutter and look at the door to see Cas and Gabe walk in. "Hey Princess." "Hello Cub." "Yo." I look at myself and wave my hand, changing myself into normal clothes. "So, what happened there?" Gabe asks, looking at the blood stain. "Usual. I shot the shifter pretending to be Sam in the dick. Let him bleed for a bit while I freed them then shot him. Twice." I explain simply before grabbing my keys from the library table and tossing them up in the air before catching them again. "Where you going?" "To see if I can find a date for the night. Or the rest of the day. Either one works." I shrug and go to the garage, getting in my truck to drive to the bar.


	13. Random and Fun Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 11 and 12 were in between the first hunt and the second. This one is just kinda random and for fun.

One night, all of us go to a bar and I see a karaoke machine. I ignore it and go the bar with the others. Everybody orders beer and I just sit by them, kinda paying a game on my phone. Dean hands me a bottle of beer and I take a sip, nodding a thanks. I turn and look around the bar, just curious who's gonna be here. I notice someone and get up, going over to them. "Hey, where you going, kid?" "I'll be right back..." I say quietly and go over to the boy who was just simply staring at me. "Who are you?" I ask and he just continues to stare at me, silently. I stare into his blue eyes and they're cold like a... I don't even know. I back away from him slowly and sit back down by the others, finishing my beer. "Another one?" The bartender asks and I look at him shortly. "How about shot of whiskey instead?" "Alright." He pours me one and hands it to me. I nod a thanks and turn around to look at the being standing a few feet away, sipping at the whiskey. The being stares at me more intensely and I just down the rest of the whiskey. The being glares at me now and I narrow my eyes at him before realizing that it's Torrin being a reaper. I scoff and get another shot of whiskey. "Fuckin' asshole..." I murmur, talking about Torrin.

 "What did you call me?" Torrin's voice growls into my ear and I turn to look at him, knowing the others can see and hear him now. "You heard me. You're a fuckin' asshole." "And why's that?" He leans against the bar, calm and cool as always, and it pisses me off while also making me shake my head slightly, fondly. "Let's see, here's a few reasons. You ignore me, you avoid me, you don't talk to me for at least three months or even come to see me then, boom! You're suddenly here. What? Change of heart?" He glares at me and I glare back at him. "I've had to work. My job is important." He realizes a second too late that that was the wrong thing to say. "Really?" I look at him in disbelief and he just stares back at me. I nod and down the rest of the whiskey. "I rest my case. Fuckin' asshole. But, despite that, I still love you." I look at the bartender. "That thing actually work?" He nods and I give him a song then look at Torrin. "You stay here. Have a drink. Enjoy the show." I get up and go up to the stage, putting my hair up in a ponytail. The music for the song starts just as I grab the mic for it. People look at me and I see Torrin looking at me too. The words appear on the screen and I start singing them.

  _"You know me, now and then, I'm a mess Please don't hold that against me I'm a girl with a temper and heat I know I can be crazy But I'm not just a fuck-up, I'm the fuck-up you need and I don't hear anybody when you focus on me Perfectly imperfect, yeah, I hope that you see Tell me you see 'Cause I know you been thinking 'bout it Don't leave Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe You don't need to be worried I may not ever get my shit together But ain't nobody gonna love you better Don't go What we have here is irreplaceable No, I won't trade this for nothing I may not ever get my shit together But ain't nobody gonna love you better than me, yeah But ain't nobody gonna love you better In a room full of people with you I don't see nobody else, no When we fight, and you're right I'm sorry I make it so difficult But I'm not just a fuck-up, I'm the fuck-up you love We ain't like nobody else, tell me so what Perfectly imperfect, yeah baby that's us Baby that's us 'Cause I know you've been thinking 'bout it Don't leave Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe You don't need to be worried I may not ever get my shit together But ain't nobody gonna love you better Don't go What we have here is irreplaceable No, I won't trade this for nothing I may not ever get my shit together But ain't nobody gonna love you better Don't leave Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe You don't need to be worried I may not ever get my shit together But ain't nobody gonna love you better Don't go What we have here is irreplaceable No, I won't trade this for nothing I may not ever get my shit together But ain't nobody gonna love you better than me"_

I finish and put the mic up, looking at Torrin. He just stares back at me before turning around to talk to someone and I just walk off the stage, leaving the bar quickly and silently. I go home and to the kitchen where there's plenty of beer for everyone. I see a bottle of Fireball whiskey and grab it then some shot glasses. I sit at the table and drink some shots of it, waiting for the others.

 After an hour or so, the others walk in, clearly having had been trying to find me, and I motion for them to sit with my shot glass before downing the rest of it. "Have a drink of the liquor I found here. Along with at least three cases of beer." I fill some shot glasses, along with mine, and they sit, taking them. "So, who's idea was Torrin?" "Mine." Gabe admits and I nod, sipping at my shot. "Well, thanks. But, clearly, he's done with me. I appreciate it though." I down the rest of my shot and stand, stretching. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night guys." "Night kid." I put my glass in the sink and go to bed, changing quickly into my pajamas. I fall asleep.

 I wake for some reason in the night and turn the light on, propping myself up on my elbow. Torrin is standing by the door and locks it. "Torrin? What do you want?" He doesn't answer and I sit up, staring at him. I can't use my powers and he smirks at me, moving closer to me. "Go away, Torrin..." I say shakily and he just continues to come closer, flashing his eyes black. I freeze and he gets on the foot of the bed, pulling the covers off of me. He crawls up and pulls my ankles so that I'm laying back down and he's over me, straddling my hips. He starts to pull my clothes off and I start fighting now. "No! Get off of me!" I hiss and hit him. He tsks and grabs my hands, tying them to headboard by tying to tying my right wrist then putting the other end of the rope through the bars and tying my other wrist. "Now we have to gag you." He makes a gag appear in my mouth and I kinda choke on it since it hits the back of my throat. "Do you like the dildo gag?" He asks, smirking at me, and I struggle. He just ties my ankles to the footboard and continues with getting my shorts and panties down. I manage to get the gag out and scream at the top of my lungs. "SOMEBODY COME BREAK DOWN THIS FUCKING DOOR AND GET THIS DAMN DEMON OFF OF ME!" I hear their feet and then the door is going flying. Somebody gets the demon in Torrin off of me then frees me, my clothes fixed. I look at the demon and stand up, still watching him. He watches me silently with a smirk and I narrow my eyes at him. "What the fuck do you want?" "Oh, that's not a nice word." He smirks at me and I scoff. "Wanna know what else won't be nice? My fist colliding with your dick. With brass knuckles on." The others wince and the demon just smirks. "You're adorable." He chuckles and I raise an eyebrow at him. "And you must've been a Republican." He just smirks more and I glare at him. "You know, you're cockier than most demons." "I specialize in that." He winks at me and I look at the devil's trap that someone had made, going to the very edge of it. "And I specialize in numerous things. Especially when someone pisses me off. Like you just have. Good job." I wave my hand and he glows from the inside, not in pain yet. "What the Hell is this?" I see a stab wound and turn the glow off, waving my hand so that his shirt moves so I can look at the stab wound. It's fairly new and I look at the time. "Three hours sounds about right for that." I murmur and turn to look at the demon now right in front of me on his edge of the trap. "Big bad demon wanna get to me?" I pout at him and he growls. "Too bad." I wave my hand and he disappears to the dungeon. I pop my stiff neck, back, and knuckles while the others watch me. "What? Guys, it's one in the morning. I'm not dealing with that crap." I text Crowley real quick to let him know about the demon and toss my phone on the desk. "So, I don't know or care what you guys are going to do, but I'm going to bed. Good night." I motion for them to get out and they do. I fix my door and lock it, laying in bed and going back to sleep, making the room soundproof for some reason.

 I'm dreaming but I wish I wasn't. I'm in a cafe and am reading a book while drinking a coffee with chocolate, sugar, and whipped cream. I take a drink and some of the whipped cream gets on my nose. A cute guy comes over and wipes it off for me, licking his thumb clean. I smile at him. "Thanks." "No problem. I'm Jacob." "Andrea." He sits by me and takes a sip of my coffee. "You have enough sugar in there to put you into a coma." He chuckles and I smile. "That's the best way for it." I wink at him and he chuckles, looking at my lips. I take the bottom one into my mouth, chewing it slightly, and he smirks. "You're hot." I just smile shyly and drink the coffee, letting go of my lip. He leans over and pecks my lips when I set the cup back down. I look at him and he looks at me. He grabs my hand and leads me to his car, taking me to his house. I go willingly and he leads me into his room. He strips me then himself and picks me up, dropping me onto the bed. He leans over me and leans down to kiss and nip at my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access and moan quietly. I run my hand down his body and grasp his cock in my hand. He looks at me and licks his lips, nodding slightly at me. I give him a short and slow hand job while he keeps nipping at my neck. We moan quietly together and he makes me let go of him so that he can slip a condom on. "Want me to fuck you into the mattress, baby?" I nod and he starts to slowly slide into me. I gasp and he soothes me as he gets all the way in, staying there for a bit so I can get used to him. I chew my bottom lip slightly and nod at him. He starts to thrust slowly and I gasp quietly, having had not had sex for a while. He must realize that because he keeps thrusting slowly for a bit before I'm used to him. He moves faster and fucks me in earnest. I hold onto his shoulders and he thrusts harder and faster. "That feel good, baby?" I nod and he smirks, moving even harder and faster. He gently wraps his hand around my throat and I gasp, turned on more by it. He smirks and fucks me harder and faster still. "You close, baby?" I nod and he uses his other hand to rub my clit. "Cum for me, baby. Cum." He rubs me faster and I arch my back as I cum, moaning loudly. I clench around him and his hips stutter as he cums in the condom, moaning lowly. He rests above me for a bit before starting to thrust again and I moan quietly, all for another round. He smirks down at me and just starts fucking me faster and harder than before. I moan loudly and grip at his short hair. He continues and starts to touch every part of me. I moan and he goes harder and faster. "Gonna cum for me again?" I nod and he moves even harder and faster. I moan and arch into his hands as he starts playing with my breasts. I clench tightly around him as I cum again and he cums inside the condom again. "Fuck, baby..." He moans, pulling out, and I just smile. He throws the used condom away and gets a rag to clean me up with. He quickly does and we get dressed. I leave and he stays.

 I wake up at that moment and feel myself sticky with cum. I undo the soundproof and go to take a shower, taking my time in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not the same Jacob that Andy has kids with. It's a different one. Sorry on the short length of this chapter.


	14. Soulless Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be about the two years when Andy was soulless.

 I'm pulled to my feet by Lucifer. "You little bitch!" He yells and punches me, sending me to the floor again. "What gave you the right to trap me again?!" He drags me to my feet again before punching me and sending me to the floor again. "I am going to break you, Andrea! And I'm going to love every damn second!" He kicks me in the stomach and I groan quietly, trying to get away from it. He grabs my hair and just forces me to my feet again. "This is going to be so much fun, bunk buddy..."

 Suddenly, I'm in the cemetery and just head towards Kansas. I look down at my clothes of a dress and roll my eyes. I go to a thrift shop and get some clothes that are better for my style. I find my leather jacket and pull it on, paying for the clothes I got while donating the dress I was found in. I walk towards Kansas and a truck honks at me as I'm walking down the road. I turn to look at the truck as they stop behind me. The driver gets out and looks at me. "Want a ride?" I look at him then the truck and just nod. "Sure." He nods at the truck. "Get in then." I nod and get in at the same time as him. "Where you headin'?" "Lebanon. Kansas." He nods. We shut the doors and he pulls off the shoulder of the road.

 We drive in silence for a while then he puts his hand on my thigh and I just move it. "Come on, sugar." He puts his hand back on my thigh, higher this time, and I get it off of my leg again. "No." He pulls onto the shoulder again. "Come on, sugar. It's cold outside. Let's keep each other warm." He moves closer to me and forces my legs apart. "No. Let's not." I try to push him off of me and he just pins my hands to my sides. "Come on... Why else would you get in the car? What type of smart person gets in a car with a total stranger?" He smirks evilly at me and moves his face closer to mine. I growl and headbutt him. He lets go of me then scowls at me and slaps me across the face. I growl and punch him in the face. He falls into the door and I reach over him, opening it. I push him out of the truck then just shoot him in the head. "Don't try to fucking rape me." I growl and peel out of there, towards Lebanon.

 Once I get close to Lebanon, I pull into an abandoned farm and ditch the truck. I walk the rest of the way to Lebanon and get to the bunker. I sneak inside and to the living room. Sam, Gabe, Cas, Dean, Bobby, and Jody are having a good time, drinking and laughing as Gabe does a bunch of funny crap. Dean looks at the time and says something to Cas. "Dean... She isn't here..." He says gently and he just nods. "Right... Forgot..." Everyone is silent and Dean just finishes off his beer. "Who wants another one?" Everyone nods and he goes to get them all another round. "He's taking it well..." Bobby says and Cas shakes his head. "He's blaming himself... We all saw how her eyes went from Lucifer then directly to us... She saw something... And he believes that he should have been able to save her... Like how John believed he should have been able to save Mary..." They go silent at that and I watch them, silently, invisible to them. "Here we go." He brings them all another beer and hands them to them. Cas pulls him into his lap for some cuddles and he just goes willingly, resting his head on his shoulder as he just kinda holds the beer he got for himself. Sam watches them for a few seconds before just leaving with his beer and going to his room. I leave and go back out of the garage, after grabbing my bag for hunts. I go to the library near the bunker and use the wifi to look for a case.

 After about an hour, I find one and leave the library, going to a car place, since both my Mustang and my truck were at the bunker and I don't want them to get too suspicious by taking them. I find one quickly and buy a car, using one of my credit cards. I get in and drive out of the state to a motel.

 Sam's phone goes off and he looks at it. "Wait, what?" He goes to the library and gets on his laptop while the others go to the doorway to look at him. "You good, Sammy?" Dean asks and Sam is typing away on his laptop. "Andy's credit card was just used to buy a car." He explains as he hacks into the car dealerships cameras and sees the back of someone's head at the counter using Andy's credit card. "It might have gotten stolen." Jody says and he shrugs, fast forwarding a bit. The person using Andy's card turns but avoids the camera. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Gabe goes over and kisses his head. "It's alright, Sam..." He kisses his head and wraps his arms around his shoulders. He holds his arms slightly, sighing quietly. "We'll find her..." "Alright..." Sam nods and Gabe kisses his head again. "We'll find her..." He whispers into his hair, trying to reassure himself now.

 I drive to Texas and to my old families farmhouse, wanting to see how it was. It was in good condition and had a family living there. I smile slightly and go to a motel before going into town to find a job so that I could work out some more credit card scams since I had to use a brand new card for the motel so that they wouldn't be able to track me. Or even get paid. I find one for entertainment at a bar and park in the parking lot before going inside to ask about it. I go over to the bartender and he looks at me. "We aren't open." "Obviously. I'm here about the job, genius." "Which would be?" He raises a eyebrow at me and I roll my eyes. "Supposedly entertainment." "Ah. That job." He turns. "Boss! Got a chick here for the job!" I just lean against the bar and the manager comes out. "You're here for entertainment?" He looks me up and down. "Yeah." I just look at him. "Wanna clarify what that is exactly?" He smirks and looks at the stage that I hadn't noticed yet. I follow his gaze and see a pole. "That." He says, smirk clear in his voice, and I look at him. "How about you show us what you got?" I think and just nod, taking off my jacket and flannel then go up to the stage. "How bout some music then?" I look at him and he nods at the bartender, who turns some music on. I take my hair down from the ponytail and show them what I got.

 When the song's over, I look at them and they look at each other then me. "When can you start?" "How much do I get paid?" "Ten bucks an hour plus whatever people throw or hand you." I nod. "I can start tonight." "Good." He hands me an outfit. "Might as well get changed. We open soon." "Define soon." "Five minutes." I nod and go to the back room to get changed. I look at myself in the mirror and I'm in an outfit that makes me look like a cowgirl. "Alrighty then..." I mutter and the manager knocks on the door. "Hey, you ready?" "Yeah." He comes in and nods. "Good. Got a stage name you like?" "Dude, I don't give a crap what it is. Just something to do with Texas." He nods. "Everything's Hotter in Texas?" I nod and he nods too before walking out. "Listen for that then." "Got it." I walk around the room and wait for the name.

 When it's called, I walk out onto the stage from behind the curtain and up to the pole. I start dancing and watching the crowd carefully. As the song is ending the Winchester's come in and go to the bar. I walk off the stage and go to the back room. "Hey, you decent in there!" "Yeah! What you need?!" I'm making my accent come out so I sound different and the manager comes in. "These agents want to talk to you. Gentlemen." Sam and Dean stand in the doorway and I look at them. "Hi there, boys. What can I do for ya?" They're looking at me and I put my hand on my hip, tilting the brim of my hat up a bit. "You boys OK? Y'all look like ya just saw a ghost." I chuckle and they just look at me a bit more. I wink at them and they shake their heads, figuring it wasn't me. "We wanted to know if you had any information about this house?" He shows me a picture of the farmhouse I lived in with the foster family I actually liked and nod. "Sure do. I know the people that used to live there." "What about the people that live there now?" "Can't say I do, gentlemen. I drove past it a few days ago. It looked pretty abandoned to me." They raise an eyebrow at me and I look at them. "What were you doing way out there all by your pretty self?" Dean asks and I chuckle. "Honey, I'm a Texan. I got some pretty good defense." "Alright, why were you down there?" "The farmer used to own horses. I was wonderin' if any 'a 'em had survived or if someone had taken 'em in to care for 'em." "Just being a good samaritan?" Sam narrows his eyes at me and I just smirk at him. "Ya could say that. I got a weak spot for animals. I am a cowgirl, after all." I take my hat off to bow at them with it and the manager, who had walked out, walks back in. "Well, even though I imagine you gentlemen aren't done yet, I need the cowgirl back. We got a few customers requesting you in private rooms. Actually, two of them. Room two." I nod and look at the Winchesters. "Well, it was nice talkin' to y'all. But, I gotta get back to work. I hope I see y'all 'round." They nod at me and walk out. I follow them and go to Private Room Two, seeing the two customers are actually Cas and Gabe. "Andrea, I hope that you don't actually work here." Cas says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, who? Honey, you got me confused with someone else. I might just have one 'a those faces. What can I do for you gentlemen?" I look at them, smiling softly at them, and they look at each other before me, their eyes glowing. "Woah! How are y'all doing that?" I look at them, confused, and they stop. Gabe touches my head and I fall to the floor, out. They quickly leave and take Sam and Dean with them to the case they're working.

 When I come too, I'm on the couch of the room and the manager looks at me. "You alright?" I sit up and shove him away from me. "I quit!" I yell and go to get changed. I quickly get changed, leaving the outfit in there, and walk out, going to my motel. I see the Impala but just ignore it and go to my room, slamming the door. I go to my bed and sit on it, getting on my computer. There's a knock on my door and I roll my eyes, ignoring it. There's another knock, harder and louder, and I ignore it again.

 Suddenly, the door's being broken down and I look at the doorway. "What the Hell?!" Cops swarm in and I look at them. "What the Hell is going on?!" "Where are the Winchesters?" "Who?!" I look at them and one of them drag me to my feet before slamming me into a nearby wall. "We know that you talked to them, Davis! And that you have been " A guy yells and I look at him. "And who are you?" I glare at him and he narrows his eyes at me too. "Henrikson." "Great, the feds." I growl and just take a deep breath as I got shoved further into the wall. "Yeah. The feds. Now, how about you tell us where the Winchesters are then we'll probably let you go and send you back to foster care. Or, you don't and we send you to Juvie. Your choice." "Fine. I'll tell you. If I can go to the bathroom." "Fine." There aren't any females so I go into the bathroom alone, shutting and locking the door. I grab my bag out of the shower and open the window silently. "Hey! Hurry up!" "Don't get your panties in such a twist!" I reply and put my bag on my shoulder before going out the window. I drop to the ground and hear them break the door down. I hurry over to another bathroom window, that's open, and jump, getting into it. I drop onto the bathroom floor and turn to the door, seeing that Sam and Dean have their guns pointed at me. They open their mouth to say something to me and I put my hands over their mouths, shaking my head. "Find that girl! We need her!" Henrikson yells just outside the window and I hear them walk away. I lower my hands from their mouths. "Just let me hide out in here for a few minutes, OK? Trying to hide from feds, here." "Why's that? You murder somebody?" Gabe looks at me and I roll my eyes. "I'm a hunter. What do you expect? Look, just let me hide out in here and as soon-" I'm interrupted by a knock and I look out the peephole to see Henrikson. "Well fuck a duck and screw a kangaroo and have a damn orgie at the zoo..." I mutter to myself and realize this ain't gonna work. "This is why I do stupid crap for precautions..." I get in my bag and pull out a gatorade full of water with some MRE warmers. "What are you doing?" Sam asks quietly and I just look at him. "I have no clue." I put the MRE warmers in the bottle then throw it out the bathroom window, into the empty dumpster. "I suggest getting away from there though..." They move away just as the bottle explodes. I listen to the feds run to the back. "If you guys are the Winchesters, I suggest you get the Hell out of Dodge." I slip out the door and run to my car, getting in quickly. I start the car and look as the feds come back to the front to glare at me. I wink at Henrikson then peel out of there. One of them shoot out the window and I shoot them in the stomach in response before continuing out of the parking lot.

 After a while, I ditch the car and make a motorcycle appear, getting on and riding away. I go to a new motel and get a room, going in it to make myself an MRE. I try to find a case and eat my food cold because I have to save the MRE warmers for distractions. I hum quietly and just wait for the slow Wi-Fi to catch up so I can check out this article on a possible case. It loads and there's a knock on the door. "One second!" I call and go over to the door with my hand on my gun at the small of my back. I look out of the peep hole and see a sort of friend from Davenport. I open the door and he comes in. "Ziegler, what are you doing here?" "You realize you're not in ROTC anymore, right? You could call me Drake." "And you could call me Andrea. Yet, you still call me Davis." "Fair enough. I brought you some more MRE's." He puts the box he had on the table by my laptop and looks at it. "Still hunting down weird shit, I see." "Yeah. And I'm using MRE warmers and Gatorade bottles with water as distractions. Want a beer or something?" "Yeah." I wave my hand and two beers appear on the table. He takes one and takes a drink of it. "Have a seat, man." He sits across from my laptop and I sit in front of it again. He takes my cracker and peanut butter. "So, what's with the wire you're wearing?" "What?" I tap my hearing aids and he sighs, turning it off. "The feds put you up to this?" "Yeah." "Why? Thought we were supposed to be family? Thought we were?" "We are." "Then why are you doing this shit, man?! The feds want me for a shit ton of shit! I could end up back in foster care somewhere or in Juvie! I am not going back to foster care! I am not going to get raped or beat any fucking more by people who get paid for having me live with them!" He looks at me at the last part and I run my hands through my hair. "That seriously happened to you?" I just nod. "By who?" "By grandparents, uncle, and most of my foster families. At least, the ones that kept me for more than a week." "Damn." "Yeah. Turn it back on." He does and I type away on my laptop as I eat my MRE. "So, how's the Marines?" "Fine." "Good." I look at him and silently turn my laptop around. I had typed 'When are they coming in?' He types a reply and turns it back around. 'After I've been in here for ten minutes. I've been in here for nine and a half.' I nod and wave my hand, my stuff appearing in my bag. I open my beer and take a drink of it before trying to finish my MRE.

 Suddenly, the feds bust the door down and point their guns at me. I hold a finger up at them and eat the last bite of my MRE. I down the last of my beer and stand. "I'm going to disarm myself." I say and Henrikson nods, motioning for them to keep their guns pointed at me. Ziegler stands and points his own gun at me. I take my knives out first and set them on the table. "Your gun." Ziegler says and I nod. I take my gun out of the back of the waistband of my jeans and take out the mag, setting them both on the table. "Check her." Henrikson says and Ziegler nods. "I will." He comes over to me and keeps his gun pointed at me. "T position." I go into it and he starts searching me, patting down my arms first. He finds a couple more knives. "Oops. Forgot about those. And probably, like, ten more than a couple more guns. Just a warning." He nods and pats down my legs. He finds the other guns and knives. He sets all of my weapons on the table and checks the pockets of my jacket, keeping his eyes on my face. "Sorry, Ziegler." I mutter. "For what?"

 I suddenly grab the back of his shirt and spin him around, putting my arm around his neck, with a blade to his jugular vein. The feds point their guns at me more and Ziegler has his hands holding my wrists. "Davis, stop right now." Ziegler hisses and I tighten my arm around his neck. "Davis! Stand down! Now!" He yells and I twitch slightly, about to follow the command. I get control over myself though and don't. "Sorry, Ziegler. I can't." I whisper and grab my gun, putting the mag back in one handed. They're watching me and Ziegler sighs. "Sorry, Davis. Didn't want to have to do this." "Wh-" I get cut off when his elbow collides with my stomach and then he stomps on my foot before hitting me in the face with his elbow again. "Shit!" I hiss and that effectively makes me let go of him. I lift my hand with my gun up and point it at one of the feds.


	15. Soulless Andy Continuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as we've already established, I'm trash at fillers. So, this chapter is near the end of the year and a half Andy was soulless and got caught by Dean.

 There's a gun to my temple and look out of the corner of my eye at Henrikson. "Put the gun down or your brains are going to be on the wall." He warns and I growl but do drop the gun. It goes off and distracts the feds and Ziegler. I bolt into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. "This shit again?!" Henrikson yells and I pin something under the doorknob. I grab my bag from where it was hidden and go through the window. There's a fed there and I just put him in a tight choke-hold. He passes out quickly and I run. I get to the front and notice that they're still inside for whatever reason. I take out some rope and tie the doorknob to Ziegler's bumper before slitting their tires with the knives I had snatched quickly from the table. I turn and Ziegler is right there, pointing his gun at me. "Stand down, Davis." He growls and I just ignore the order. I grab his gun and point it up as he fires it. I punch him in the face and get the gun from him before taking out the mag and throwing both of them. I punch him in the face again to knock him out and he falls to the ground, out. I look around and see a sleek black car. "That'll work..." I mutter and run over to it, trying to open the driver's door. It's locked. "Fine..." I punch the window out and slide in, getting the glass out of the seat. I get the part under the steering wheel off and hot-wire it. I get it started just as Dean looks out the window and sees me throw the car into reverse. I don't see him and peel out of the parking space then the lot. I get away from the motel and make my MRE's appear in the seat beside me.

 After a while, I ditch the car in a ditch and start to look for a new motel, making sure that the hood to my hoodie is up and my face is covered. I get to a motel and get a room with a TV. I sit on the bed with my bag on the other one, watching the news. They have a picture of me and are letting the public know that I'm wanted and highly dangerous and that I should be avoided at all costs. If I'm seen, someone should call the police immediately and I roll my eyes, turning the TV off. I go into the bathroom and cut my hair then dye it red.

 I finish just as there's a knock on the door and I shake my head. I go and look through the peephole to see only a badge. I quickly shove my bag and the box of MRE's under the bed before answering the door. I get punched in the face and fall backwards a step. Dean and the others come in, shutting the door. They back me away from the door and drop a lighter on the floor. A circle of flame engulfs me and raises. "Holy oil..." I mutter and look at the others before noticing a devil's trap on the ceiling. "Not a demon." I growl and look up, making the ceiling shake. Some of it falls around me and the devil's trap is broken. "What are you then?" "It isn't obvious?" I look at the wide circle of holy fire and the lights flicker while I make two of my wings appear as flames mingling with the holy fire. "Angel then." Dean nods and I make my wings disappear. "Somebody at least gonna explain who the chick who checked me in was?" "A friend of ours." I nod and just sit down on the chair in it. "Somebody want to get under that bed and toss me an MRE, then?" I nod at the bed and Sam goes to get it. He pulls out the box and my bag, dropping them both on the bed. He grabs an MRE and tosses it to me along with a bottled water. "Thanks." I get out the food and they look at me. "What? The damn angel might not need food but I like this stuff. Besides, it means I don't have to deal with humans. So, yeah." I eat the food and Sam is going through my bag.

 Sam tosses the bag into the circle with me and I look at him while I drink the coffee from the bottled water. "You brought me my bag? Thanks." "That's Andrea Davis' bag." "Ah, yes. The abomination of Lucifer. I know of her. What is the import of me having her bag?" I look at them as I set down the coffee. An angel sword is to my throat and I look at the new angel. There's a flash of light and Cas and Gabe are gone. The angel snaps and Sam and Dean are tied to chairs, back to back. He pours water on the flames and I stand, looking at the angel. "Well, thank you." He swings the angel sword at me and I block it with the chair. I bring the chair down, setting it on the floor again, and punch him in the face. He drops the sword and swings at me, punching me in the stomach. I growl and kick at his side. He catches my foot and throws me into the wall just past the boys. I leave a hole where I hit and it hurt like Hell. "Fuck..." I mutter, growling slightly, and the angel comes over to me, grabbing me by the throat to pick me up. He lifts me off my feet and throws me across the room again. I hit the wall, leaving a hole there too, and the wind gets knocked out of me. The angel comes back over to me and kicks me in the stomach. I growl and manage to get onto my hands and knees, about to stand, when he kicks me in the face. I growl again and he grabs my hair, forcing me to look at him while blood runs out of my nose. "Disgrace..." He mutters and punches me back to the floor. He walks away and I stand up carefully. He goes over to Sam and Dean and I growl. "Get away from them." He turns and looks at me, raising an eyebrow. "And why should I listen to you?" "Because, I'm not afraid of you. And, I don't have anything holding me back from tearing you to pieces." I growl and he looks at me, smirking. "You are no angel. You are a soulless nephillim." I smirk at him. "And you just pissed me off." Someone new walks in and waves their hand, pinning me to the wall behind me. I growl at the demon and struggle against the magic, not able to break it. The demon and angel walk over to me. I growl at them and the demon touches my cheek. I turn my head and sink my teeth into his hand. He yanks his hand away from me and I spit his own blood in his face. He growls and backhands me. I growl at him and fight against the magic again. The demon smirks and runs a hand down my side. I growl and spit in his face. He wipes it off before punching me in the face then stomach and letting me fall to the floor, my hands and legs cuffed together by a chain that made it so I couldn't stand up straight. I growl and one of them kick me in the stomach. I groan quietly and am kinda stuck against the wall while they continue to kick me in the stomach.

 When they're done, they walk away and I groan, knowing my ribs are at least bruised. I look up and see them each standing in front of Sam and Dean. I somehow get the chain off the cuffs and get up, limping over to them. "I thought I told you earlier... Get away from them..." I growl and they turn to look at me. "You are a very stubborn nephillim, kid." The demon growls and I narrow my eyes at them. "It's my best quality..." I growl and don't notice that I'm about to get punched until it's too late. I get punched to the floor by the angel and growl. The demon grabs my hair and forces me to my knees. I glare up at him and he moves his hand to my shirt, pulling me to my feet. He punches me in the face and I wince slightly. He punches me again and I growl. He looks at me and I spit blood in his face. He growls and punches me a third time before shoving me to the floor. I just get to my feet and the angel and demon glare at me. "Do you even know how to stay down?" "No..." I have to force out, barely able to breathe, and the angel and demon shake their heads, sliding angel blades into their hands. "Fine. Let's just help you stay down then. Sound good?" "Not... Really..." "Too bad." The demon lunges at me and I use the chains of the cuffs to catch the blade, twisting it until he lets go of it. I spin it into my hand and stab him. He screams as he dies and I narrowly avoid getting stabbed by the angel. "Nice... Try..." I growl with some effort and he attacks me again. I catch the blade with the chains and just stab him quickly. He also screams as he dies and he falls. I go over and untie the Winchester's. They stand and look at me. "You good?" "I feel like I got stabbed by a giant meat fork." I say with a bit of struggle and Cas and Gabe walk in at that moment. "Damn kid. Did you get hit by a train? Twice? With fists?" Gabe asks and I do my best to glare at him. "More like an angel and demon. With fists." I reply and try to stretch, wincing when my ribs hurt like Hell. "Ow... Just... Ow..." I groan and sink onto the end on the bed. I reach up into my hair and take out a bobby pin, picking the lock on the cuffs. They fall to the floor and I strip my top half down to the tank top I have on above my bra. "Really?" They look at me and I raise an eyebrow at them before quickly stopping because it hurts. "Yes... I'd like to know if I have any broken ribs or if they're just bruised if that's alright..." They just roll their eyes and I nod very slightly before just taking the tank top off, leaving my top half in just a bra. I had gotten pretty skinny and can kinda see my ribs and other bones. My sides, stomach, and entire torso, more or less, was already covered in bruises and I just prod around to feel for any broken ribs, grimacing in pain every so often.

 When I'm done, I find one two broken ribs and just focus on healing only those. I let my hand hover just above my skin where the ribs are and hiss slightly when I feel them mend, my hand emitting a light blue glow. I stop when they're healed and look at the others, who are watching me. "What?" "Couldn't you have just healed everything instead of just your ribs?" Dean asks and I nod. "So?" "I only needed to heal those two ribs... Now, is it alright if I go pass out in a tub of ice and you guys maybe make sure I don't get any of my organs get snatched...?" I look at them, serious. "Yeah, OK." "Thanks..." I go and do that, changing out of jeans to shorts. I slide into the tub full of ice and shiver slightly before just relaxing into it since it feels so damn good. I rest my head against the lip of the tub since I made it bigger so I could lay and relax in the tub. "Oh my God..." I murmur and hear a snort, looking up to see Dean standing there. "Feel good?" "Mhmm... You have no idea..." I murmur and he chuckles. "Good..." The door shuts and I look at him before his image shimmers and it's a shifter looking like Lucifer. "How'd you get in here?" I stare at him and he just steps forward. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He smirks and comes closer. I throw ice in his face and he yells. Dean opens the door and just stabs the shifter. I just sink back into the ice, sinking under it. "I'm gonna pass out under here..." I murmur before slipping under fully and hands are grabbing me, pulling me back above the ice. "No." Dean says and I groan. "Why not?" "Because you can't...?" "Touche... Bye..." I disappear with my stuff to a new hotel.

 After a couple months, my hair is back to it's normal length and normal color. I walk back to my motel room after a hunt where I got the crap beat out of me and decide to soak in a tub full of ice. I look in the freezer for ice and find none. "Or not..." I mutter to myself and just take a shower. 

_** *(Insert chapter 7 where Dean finds Andy and takes her home. Sorry, I'm not retyping all that.=-])*** _

 I walk into my room and sit on the bed, glad Dean hadn't recognized me from before. I close my eyes and lean against the headboard before opening my eyes. I grab my laptop and sign myself up for high school at Lebanon High. Gabe knocks and I look up as he gently opens the door. "Hey, princess. Can't sleep?" "Nah. What's up?" He comes in and sits next to me, watching as I finish filling out the thing to let me go to the high school. "You gonna become a cheerleader?" He chuckles as I roll my eyes, shaking my head. "No." "Why not? You'd be a great flyer." I shake my head. "I'm good. Thanks though." He chuckles and ruffles my hair gently. I fix it and he heads to go hang out with Sam again. I run my hands through my hair and stand up, stretching. I walk around the room and try to figure out until morning. I eventually just go to the gym and work out quietly all night.

 In the morning, Dean wanders sleepily into the gym and looks at me, doing pull ups while listening to music, my back to him. He watches me and I finish my max set before dropping to the floor, turning to look at him. I pull my headphones out and look at him. "Yeah Dean?" "You feeling OK?" "Yeah. Why?" "No reason. You remember Hell?" I scoff and nod. "What happened?" "Dude, I'm out. Let's just leave it at that. OK?" "Alright." He heads out and goes to the kitchen. I go to get dressed for school and pack a bag, deciding to just leave my knives and magic cigarettes in it. I put my bag on my shoulder and head to the kitchen to get something to eat. "Hey cub." Cas smiles at me and I nod at him as I get a bowl for some cereal. "How did you sleep?" "Fine." I pour some Frosted Flakes in the bowl and cut a banana in there before pouring some milk in it. I sit and eat while the others come in. "Hey kiddo." "Hey Dean." "Got everything you need?" Gabe asks and I nod, quickly finishing my cereal before drinking the milk. I put the bowl and spoon in the sink, grabbing my bag from the floor. "Wait, need for what?" Sam and Dean look at me and I put the strap of my bag on my shoulder. "School, dudes. Might as well annoy some humans." I shrug and smirk at Gabe before heading out. "Have fun then." I hear Dean say and I know he rolled his eyes. I smile a tiny bit and head to school.

 I get there in about twenty minutes and go to the office. "Hi. I'm here to get my schedule." "Name?" "Andrea Davis." She types it into the computer and prints off my schedule along with my locker and the combination. "There you go. Class starts soon." "Thanks." "You're welcome." I go to find my locker and bump into somebody. "My bad." I say and look at my schedule, walking around them. "Watch it, Shrimp." A voice growls and I glance up to look at the guy I bumped into. "I said my bad. Or do you not understand English?" I ask before continuing to my locker and find it. "Here we go..." I mutter to myself and put the combination in. The lock opens and I open the locker. I find that it's already stocked with all the books I need for classes and grab them, shutting the locker and locking it back up. I head to my first class and end up bumping into another person, dropping my books. "Dammit..." I mutter, crouching down to pick my stuff up, and the person I bumped into helps me. I stand and she hands me one of my books. "Thanks. Sorry bout running into you." "It's fine." She smiles at me. "Need help finding a class?" "Yeah." "Lemme see." I hand her my schedule and she looks at it. "We have the same first class. Come on." She hands me back my schedule and leads me to the room. "Here we are." "Thanks..." "Sure thing. I'm Maria." "Andy." I smile slightly at her and she smiles back, heading into class. I follow and go to sit in the back while she sits in the front. The teacher walks in when the bell rings and so does the guy I ran into earlier. "Jack, we went over you being on time yesterday. How difficult is it?" "Sorry. A stupid new kid kept bumping into me." He locks eyes with me. "There she is, actually." He glares at me and the teacher looks at me. "Name new kid?" "Andrea Davis." He looks at his roster and finds it at the bottom. "Why the Hell did you take so long to get registered?" "I've..." I have to think for a second. "I've had a busy year..." I say vaguely and he rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Jack, go sit down." "Yes, Sir." He comes and sits next to me. "Hey there, Shrimp." I ignore him and listen to what the teacher is saying as he teaches.

 When class is over, I get up and go over to Maria as she's packing up. She looks at me. "Hey Andy. Need something?" "I don't have the book you guys do. Could we meet up at lunch or after school so I could read some of it?" "Sure." She smiles at me and I smile back. "Thanks." I look at my schedule. "Um, where's the chemistry hall?" "I can show you." "You sure? I don't want to make you late to your next class..." "I'm sure. My class is in the hallway after it." "OK... Thanks..." "Sure thing. Come on." We start walking and Jack comes up behind us, shoving Maria out of the way. "Hey! What the Hell?! Dick!" I yell at him and help Maria back to her feet, handing her her stuff. "What did you call me?" Jack growls and I look up at him. "You heard me. You're a dick." "Andy... Just leave it... Let's go..." I glare at Jack while Maria drags me to the chemistry hall. "When do you want to meet up after school?" "Hmm... One of my uncles or dads will probably pick me up after school... Wanna come over to my house and we could do homework together?" "Sure." She smiles at me. "I have to pick my little brother up." "Cool. Could I come with?" "Sure." "Awesome." We get to my classroom and I smile at her. "Later Maria." "Later Andy." I go into class and sit at the back, taking out my chemistry book. The teacher starts teaching right after the bell rings and taking attendance. He puts some notes on the board for us to write and I take out a notebook and pen, writing them quickly. "When you're done with that, I want you to read chapter three in your textbooks before the end of class and write the summary of it. If you have any questions, raise your hand. When you're done, raise your hand and I'll come check it. It will be turned in before the end of class. Begin." I open the textbook and start reading to catch up quickly.

 I finish chapter three about ten minutes before the bell rings and write the summary of it. I raise my hand as I finish and the teacher walks up to me. "Yes?" "I'm done." I show him the summary and he nods. "Good job. You have free time for the rest of class." He takes the paper with him and puts it on his desk. I read the textbook and wait for the bell to ring.

 When it rings, I go to his desk and he looks up at me. "Yes, Ms.Davis?" "Is there any homework I could do for this class?" He nods and hands me the homework I had missed. "Have it in by the end of the week. Sooner if possible." "Alright. Um, could you tell me where the math hall is?" "Next hallway down." "Thank you. See you tomorrow." I head out and go to my next class. I get to geometry and sit at an empty desk that's at the front of the class. I don't mind and just go through my bag to get the geometry textbook and a notebook. The teacher comes in and waits for the bell to ring before taking attendance. She starts teaching and I follow along easily. She passes out a worksheet and hands me all of the stuff that I had missed. "Think you can get this done by the end of the week?" I nod. "Alright. I'd get started now, if I was you." "Thanks." She nods and sits at her desk. I do the geometry work.

 By the time bell rings to signal the end of this class and the start of lunch, I'm done with the work. I gather it up and set it on her desk. "There you go." "Done?" I nod and she looks through it quickly. "Good job. I'll see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow." I walk to lunch and find Maria sitting with a guy in a letterman jacket. I go over and they look at me. "It cool if I sit here?" I have my bag on my shoulder and Maria nods. "Sure." "Thanks." I sit down and look at the guy. "Andy, this is Jacob Smith. Jake, Andrea Davis." "Hey." "Hey." I get in my bag and pull out the lunch I had made appear in it. "What do you have after lunch?" Jake asks and I show him my schedule. "Gym. Cool. Me and Maria do too." "Cool." I eat and they finish so they talk to each other. I finish quickly and put my lunchbox back in my bag.


	16. Soulless Andy Part 3

 When lunch is over, Jake, Maria, and I head to the gym. Maria and I go into the girls locker room and change into our gym clothes. We go out and Jake and Jack come out along with all the other guys and the teacher. "Alright! I'm going to take attendance then all of you are stretching to play dodgeball! Got it?!" Some of the kids nod while others mutter the affirmative. Jake and I yell back, "Yes Sir!" He nods and does attendance. Once he calls my name, I start stretching and the others do too.

 When he's done with attendance, he lets us stretch while he gets the dodgeballs and I go over to him. "Want some help?" He nods and lets me help him set it up. "Five more minutes to stretch." He says to all of us and I nod, going back to stretching once the game is set up. I do some stretches that I learned from ROTC in Davenport and feel the weird looks I get but ignore them. I do the last stretch just as the teacher yells "Time's up! Line up on the wall! Jake and Jack, you two are captains! Choose your team!" They go to the different sides of the gym and start choosing their teams. Jack chooses most of the people on the football team while Jake chooses me, Maria, a couple other scrawny kids, and a couple not scrawny kids. "Alright! You guys, touch that wall! You guys, touch that wall!" He waits until we're all touching our walls. "Three! Two! One! Start!" A few of the kids on each team run to go get the balls and I hang back, watching silently. "If someone gets out and one of your team members catches a ball they throw, everyone they got out is back in! Or if they just get them out! If someone gets a headshot, anyone who's out on the team that got the headshot, is back in!" I nod and store that away for later. I walk around the gym on my teams side and keep an eye on Maria and the other team.

 One of them suddenly throws a ball at Maria and I get in front of her, catching it. He looks at me in surprise. "Josh! You're out! Davis, good catch!" I smirk a bit and watch as Josh glares at me as he goes to the sidelines. The other team glares at me too and I get away from Maria. "Might wanna stay away from me." I mutter to her and dodge a ball that one of them threw at me. I throw the ball I have and hit one of them in the leg. They sulk over to the sidelines by Josh and I catch another ball from one of the others.

 Eventually, I'm the only person left on my team and most of the people are still in on the other team. They smirk and I pop my neck. They have most of the balls and I only have about two. "Let's play." I smirk and nearly all of them throw their balls at me. I avoid all of them with ease, doing flips that makes the cheerleaders jealous, and land back on my feet, a ball flying past my face, just barely missing me. They still have quite a few of the balls and I run for one of the ones on my side, because I somehow ended up on the other side of the gym. I hear balls hitting the wall behind me and slide across the floor just before one hits the wall where my head was. I grab a ball and throw it at one of the people on the other team. It hits them in the stomach and they don't catch it before they're out. Only one person had gotten everyone else out and that was Jack. He stares at me and avoids throwing any balls at me.

 After a few more minutes, Jack and I are the only two left. He picks up a ball and throws it at me. He puts all of his strength in it and it's fast. I watch it and catch it as it collides with my stomach and ribs. I slide back a little bit and look up at him, holding the ball above my head. "Just in case you didn't already know you were out..." I throw it at him and hit him in the head with it. "You're out." I smirk and he glares at me. He walks over to me and I look at him. "This isn't over, Shrimp." He growls and I just smirk up at him. "I'm not scared of you, Jack. Nice try though." The coach walks over to us. "There a problem?" "Not at all, coach." I say simply, watching as Jack glares at me more. "Well then, Davis, those were some good moves. You should join one of the teams here." "I was actually gonna come find you today. I was wondering about joining the football team." Jack scoffs. "We've never once had a girl on the team. You'd just slow us down and make us lose. Besides, why would coach let a shrimp on the team?" He scoffs again and coach smirks at him. "You're on the team, Davis. Jack, you're off the team." "What?!" He yells and spins on the coach. "You heard me. Go sit on the sidelines." Jack growls but does go. The entire gym is silent and coach looks at me. "Come see me once you're changed back into your street clothes. I'll be waiting by the locker room doors." "Yes, Sir." I nod and he nods back, looking at the time. "Alright! Class is almost over! Clean up then go change!" Most of the kids leave but Jake, Maria, and I help clean up. "That was awesome." Jake says and I smile at him. "It's my specialty." He chuckles and cleans up with me, Maria, and coach. Jack had left to go get changed. We finish quickly and Maria and I go to get changed, same with Jake, just in the guys locker room. I change quickly, not liking others seeing my scars, and grab my bag, about to head out to the other locker room. A girl steps in my way and I look at her before just pushing past her. "Leave me alone." I say simply and get shoved into some lockers. The locker room is quiet and the girl that was in my way pulls my head up by my hair to make me look at her. "You're going to go talk to the coach, say you don't want the spot on the football team, and let my boyfriend back on it. Understand, Shrimp?" "Hannah, leave her alone..." Maria tries and one of her friends turn to hit her. I get my hair out of Hannahs hold and grab the friends wrist, pinning it behind her back. "Don't you dare lay a God damned hand on her." I growl and shove her into Hannah. "Maria, come on. Please." She nods and grabs her bag, following me out of the locker room towards the other one. Coach is waiting for me and looks at Maria. "What's up?" I'm about to tell him when Maria says "Nothing. She just wanted me to come with her so she wouldn't have to wait to go home." He nods and looks at me. "Well, Jack's position was the QB, you know what that means?" I nod. "Quarterback." "Good. You want his spot?" "Sure." "Good. Practice starts tomorrow. Don't miss it, alright?" "Alright." The bell rings. "See you two tomorrow." "See you tomorrow coach." I lead Maria out of the gym and outside.

 When we get there, Dean, Sam, Cas, and Gabe are standing by the Impala which is in front of the school. "Hey, Munchkin." Dean smiles at me and I smile back. "Hey, Dean." "How was school?" Gabe asks and I shrug. "Pretty good." Sam and Cas are looking at Maria while Gabe and Dean are looking at someone behind me. I turn and barely step back from a punch, pulling Maria with me. "You annoying fucking Shrimp!" Jack swings at me again and I block it while pushing Maria away and towards the others. "I suggest you stop. Now." I say calmly and he just swings at me a third time, this time punching me in the side of the face. I growl and shove him away from me. "I am not fighting you, Jack." "Why? Because you know you can't win?" "No. Because I don't want to break your bones or get suspended." He scoffs and shoves me. I have to take a step back to keep from falling and set my bag down. "I am not fighting you." "Fine. Then don't." He swings at me again and I block it. He repeatedly swings at me and I block all of them.

 He starts to swing faster and I just block them faster. He swings at my face then sweeps my legs out from under me. I fall on my back and he gets on top of me. He starts punching at my face and I put my arms up to protect my head and face. He then just goes for my sides and stomach. I groan and try to block them as much as I can while also protecting my face. It doesn't work too well. I mainly keep my face protected so he just repeatedly goes for my sides and stomach.

 After a few minutes, he gets pulled off of me and shoved away. "Hey, Andy, I'm gonna help you up, OK?" I lower my arms and Jake is there, offering me a hand to help me up. I take it and he pulls me to my feet. I bite back a groan of pain because I can feel the bruises forming along my torso and my arms. There's two scrawny dudes holding Jack back and they look at me. "You OK, Andy?" I look at the others and they're pissed because they couldn't do anything without going to jail. I nod and teachers come out, including coach. "What happened?!" One lady, I'm assuming the principal, asks and I just look at Jack. They assess me compared to Jack. "Jack and you, come with me." I sigh and follow her into her office, knowing that Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, Maria, Jake, the two scrawny kids, and Jack were following. She goes into her office and we do too. I sit in a chair and Sam moves the other chair away from me before the two scrawny kids make Jack sit in it. "What happened?" "She started it!" Jack and Hannah say, as she comes in. The principal looks at me then Jack. "Who saw what happened? Aside from the two in the fight and Hannah?" Everyone else raises their hands. "Alright, you first, seeing as how you have the most bruises. What happened?" I shrug. "I was leaving. He attacked me. I blocked his hits but didn't fight back. Other than a shove." She nods and has Jack show her his fists. He does and they were bloody and bruised already. "You, show me your fists. And palms." I show her my fists then palms. My knuckles aren't bruised while my palms have crescent shapes in them from my fingernails. "Yeah. She didn't start the fight. She didn't even throw a single punch." Coach says and the principal nods. "Agreed. Jack, you're suspended." "What?!" Jack and Hannah say together. "So are you, Hannah. For a month. I'll call your parents to come pick you up. The rest of you are free to go." The others nod and the scrawny kids leave followed by the Winchesters, Angels, and Maria. I get up to follow them and see movement out of the corner of my eye.

 I move my head back and Jack's fist is right in front of my face. "I am not going to fight you." I say simply and continue walking out. I stumble slightly as Hannah trips me but regain my balance quickly, especially when Jake catches me before I hit the floor and doesn't let go of me until I have my balance back. "Thanks..." I take my arm out of his hand and he just looks at me. "No problem. See you tomorrow." "Yeah..." I leave with the others and Maria stands by the car with them. "So, your family doesn't care if I come with you guys..." She says to me and I nod. Sam looks at Jake. "You wanna come too?" I look at him and he looks at me before nodding. "Sure." "Alright. Get in." I look at how many people are in it and just shake my head. "I'll walk." "I'll walk with you." Jake grabs my bag and hands it to me. "OK..." I shoulder it and look at Maria. "You coming too? Or riding with the rabbits?" "Hey!" They say at the same time and I shrug. "I'll ride with them." "OK. See you guys there." I start walking and Jake follows me. Dean gets in and starts the car. "Oh, hang on." I turn to grab Maria before she gets in and takes her inside to go get her brother. She takes a second to remember and hurries to the daycare part of the school at the very back. We pick him up and head back towards the front.

 When we get there, Jack blocks the way and so does Hannah. "Well, would you look at this. Shrimpy made some friends." "Out of our way." I say simply and open another door. Maria and Mason get through before I get shoved to the cement just outside it. I take a deep breath and stand up, my hands sore now. I get shoved down the two cement steps and land on my left arm. Hard. I growl slightly and push myself back to my feet, turning to look at Hannah. "Leave. Me. Alone." "Why should we?" Jack asks, coming up behind his girlfriend, and glares at me. "Because. I. Said. So." I growl and start to turn but stop when Jack throws a punch at me. I catch his fist and stare him in the eye. "Final warning. Leave me alone." I shove him away from me and turn.

 For some reason, I turn back around and barely avoid getting punched. Jack growls and swings at me again. "Fine." I growl and block it before simply kicking him in the side then spinning while throwing him to the ground. He lands on his back with the wind knocked out of him and I look at Hannah. She glares at me before just going over to Jack to help him up. I look at the others and Mason was asleep on Sam while Maria was standing by the car. "You good?" She asks and I nod. "I'm fine. Let's go." Bobby's truck drives into the parking lot and stops behind Baby. He gets out and looks at me. "Hey, kid." "Hey Bobby." I smile a tiny bit at him and he walks over to give me a hug, ruffling my hair. I hug him back and he lets go after a second. "You and your friend need a ride home?" He looks at Jake and I scoff. "Yeah. Him and Maria are coming over to study." He nods and nods for us to get in. I get in the middle and Jake slides in beside me while Bobby gets back behind the wheel. The others get in Baby and we drive back to the Bunker.

 When we get there, Dean and Bobby park in the garage and Maria and Jake are looking around in surprise and awe while everyone gets out. "Yeah... Now, y'all are stuck in here unless one of us help you out..." I smirk at them and they look at me. "What?!" I smile a bit. "Chill out... There's a front door... Just have to go up some stairs, out a door, then more stairs, I think, and finally out the final door or through a hole..." I shrug and head towards the library. "Ya coming? This place can be a maze." I smirk and Jake rolls his eyes. "Yeah, OK. Whatever you say, Andy." "Yeah, she isn't kidding this time." Dean says and ruffles my hair on his way by me. The others walk by, Sam still holding Mason, and they look at me. "Seriously?" "Seriously." I turn and start to walk away. I hear them hurrying to follow me so they don't get lost and smile. I lead them to the library and sit at an empty table. "How was your first day of school despite the fights?" Sam asks and I scoff, taking out the chemistry homework. "Fun, actually." "Define fun for me, Darling?" Crowley says, appearing at the doorway, knowing that Jake and Maria were there, and I smile. "Hmm... As fun as getting a sexist asshole off the football team while I get his spot. Of quarterback." "Good job, Darling. What did you do?" "I played dodgeball." "Believable." I nod and look at Bobby while I take out my chemistry textbook. "What did you come here for anyway, Bobby?" "Now I gotta need something to come see my favorite people?" "OK. Firstly, you're surly and have a beard. Secondly, do you really want me to answer that?" "No and fair enough. I need your help with a situation. Idjit." I smirk and hold a hand out for the paper I know he has. "Let me see." He hands me the paper and I look through it. "Hmm... Weird... Sam, can you toss me that book, please?" "Sure. Are you paying attention?" "Yes, Sam." "How many fingers am I holding up?" "This one." I flip him off and he responds by throwing the book at me. I catch it and smile at him. "Thank you, Moose." "Shut up." He rolls his eyes and I chuckle. I open it and look through the pages quickly. I find the page I need and read it quickly. "Alright. Situation is people with more teeth than they can handle. But, this isn't right..." I look up at Jake and Maria who are sitting across from me. "OK. Firstly, I'm not human. So, there's that. Secondly, monsters, angels, demons, and ghosts are real. Thirdly, we all hunt them. Fourthly, Crowley is a demon. Cas is an angel. Gabe is the archangel Gabriel. And, fifthly, I'm the daughter of Lucifer, the archangel. Who's now Satan. So, yeah." They look at me in silence and I sigh. "I broke the humans. Shit. OK." I look at the lights and they start to flicker before two of my wings, two of Gabe's wings, and Cas's wings are shadows behind us. "Holy crap!" They say together and I nod. "Fixed them. But, uh, I'm not holy... I'm literally heir to the Throne of Hell if Crowley ever actually dies... Just a heads up..." I go to an empty table and summon a map to it. "Bobby, where were the kidnappings and bodies found?" He gives me the information and I mark where they were.

 "Well, shit..." I mutter and look at Jake and Maria. "You two need to go. Now." "Why?" "Because we're about to get jumped." The door bangs open and there's a vamp is sitting on the railing while the rest of the nest comes through the doors. "Fuck." I growl and grab a machete out of my bag. "You took your weapons bag to school with you?!" Sam yells and I look at him. "You can punish me later, OK?! Maria, grab Mason! Now!" She grabs him and I grab her wrist while she grabs Jake's. "I suggest you guys keep up." I say simply before running off as fast as I can. They barely keep up.

 "Andy, I can't." Maria says, stopping. "Come on, you have to. We're almost there." "Andy! Dead man's blood isn't working!" Dean screams to let me know. "Fuck. Not good. Sorry, Maria." I sweep her into my arms and grab Jake's arm, running to the dungeon. A vampire is there when I get there. "Fuck." I mutter and he looks at me. I give Jake Maria. "Shut the door, lock it, barricade it." I shove them into a room and slam the door. I hear him lock it then them barricade it. I turn and the vamp is right in front of me. "Fuck." He grabs me by the throat before taking me as a hostage, throwing the machete somewhere. He marches me into the library, his arm around my throat, and the others look at me and the vamp. He presses a blade to right above my heart and I look down at it. "Angel blade." The vamp snarls. "All of you put the blades down or the girl is dead." A gun is fired and I feel something in my stomach, looking up to see Crowley. "There went your leverage." He drops me and I sweep his legs. He hits the floor hard and I use his angel blade to decapitate him. I stand and turn to look at the other vamps. "Get. Out." I growl and one vamp lunges at me. I avoid him and bring the angel blade through his neck. "Andy, catch." Someone throws me a machete and I catch it.

 Suddenly, there's a thud then a scream that sounds through the Bunker. "Fuck." I hiss before bolting to the room where a crap ton of vamps had got through the door and were attacking Jake, Maria, and Mason. "Get the fuck away from them!" I yell and they turn to look at me. One of them attack me and I punch them in the stomach before throwing them to the floor, cutting their head off with the bloody machete. I watch as his head rolls away and look at the other vamps. "Who's next?" I growl and they all attack me at the same time. I growl and easily kill all of them while Jake gets Maria and Mason into the closet or something.

 When all of the vampires are dead, I wipe the blood off of my face before getting rid of the machete and going to check on them. I knock on the door they went through. "Hey, everything's fine, now. Come on out." Jake does first then Maria and Mason. "I think it's time for you guys to go home..." I say sadly and Dean comes in behind me. "Yeah." "OK... Um, I have the copy of that book though..." "Thanks." I take it from Maria and zap it to my room. "Dean will take you guys home." I say before walking out with a "See you tomorrow... Maybe..." I go to my room and take a shower while Dean takes them home.


	17. Soulless Andy part 4

 When I finish in the shower, I dry off and get dressed in a flannel and sweatpants over my bra and panties because I don't feel like wearing any jeans right now. Especially since I can sense Gabe in my room, waiting for me. I go in as I dry my hair off and he just motions me over. I go over to him and he pulls me in between his knees. "Why did you take your weapons bag to school with you?" He asks calmly and I shrug. "It's the best bag that I own. And I didn't want to take my weapons out in case I lost them in my room or somewhere else." "Alright. Well, now, your getting a spanking and then every morning before you leave for school, one of us are going to be checking your bag and coat for weapons. And, if we tell you to empty your pockets, you're going to. Understood, Andrea Mae?" "Yes." "Good. Come on." He guides me over his leg and pulls my pants and panties down before putting his other leg over mine. He starts with his hand then eventually moves onto a small paddle that I had seen shortly behind him. I don't even bother counting and just wait for him to finish.

 When he's done, he fixes my clothes and I hiss slightly because my ass is super sore now. He carefully adjusts me in his lap and holds me close. I curl into him a bit and after a while act like I'm sleeping. He gently lays me in bed and leaves, turning the light off and shutting the door behind him. I wait until his footsteps are gone then go over to my desk where the book from Maria was. "Better start reading this then..." I pick it up and look at it. " _The Odyssey_?" I shake my head and sit on the bed, reading it with a small light.

 By the time someone knocks on my door in the morning, I'm reading the last of it. "Yeah?" I call and Sam comes in with my school and weapons bag. "Morning Sam." "Hey. Breakfast is ready. You should get dressed." I nod and go over to my dresser, getting clothes. He leaves and I quickly get dressed then finish the book. "Homer's representation of the Gods are pretty accurate... They're all dicks..." I mumble to myself and put the book in the bag. I grab it and go to the library where the others, including Bobby, are. "How's your ass?" Bobby teases and I roll my eyes. "Shut up, ya cranky, old muter fiker." "That's literally two different languages..." I shrug and grab the machete that I had before the vamp got me. One of them must've brought it in. "You better put that somewhere before going to school." Sam says sternly and I kinda roll my eyes. "Got it." I make it shrink then make it disappear into my locket. "You guys already went through my stuff. Can I go?" "Yeah." "Awesome. Bye." I leave and go to school, pulling my jacket on while my bag is on my opposite shoulder for each arm. I hear a truck rumble up beside me and slows. I ignore it and it continues at my pace. I sigh and stop, looking at the driver. "What?" Bobby just smiles at me. "I'll give you a ride. Hop in." "Alright." I get in and he drives the rest of the way to school.

 After a few minutes, he pulls up to the front of the school. "Thanks Bobby. Later." I slide out of the truck and go over to the brick wall, away from humans. Bobby drives away and I toss my bag onto the wall before simply climbing up to sit on it. I watch as the clouds float by and notice Jack and Hannah walk up with their parents. They go inside and talk, yell, at the principal. Jack and Hannah come back out with their parents and they look at me. "Her. On the wall." "Shit..." I mutter and they start to walk up to me. I grab my bag and drop down onto the ground. "You attacked our kids?!" "I defended myself against them." I say simply and pull my bag onto my shoulder. "Like Hell you did! They wouldn't hurt a fly!" I roll my eyes. "Wow. Your  _those_ kinds of parents." "And what's  _that_ supposed to mean?" They growl. "It means, your heads are so far up your asses that you can't see straight and are buying into their lies." I smile politely at them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have non-idiotic people to talk to." I start to walk away when one of the dads backhand me to the ground with a hand that had at least two rings with sharp edges and gemstones in them. "Don't you dare talk to us like that! Where is your respect?!" They yell and I calmly stand up, running my tongue along my teeth where he hit me. "That hurt." I say calmly and can sense all of the students' gazes on me. "And I was being very respectful. You are just too damn dense to realize that. You're also too damn dense to realize that your kids are the schools biggest bullies. I can't help but wonder what their life at home is like." The other dad backhands me to the ground and this time I taste blood. "HEY!" Someone yells and I look to see Jake coming over with Maria and Mason then everybody from the bunker.

 Sam suddenly grabs the second dad by his shirt and pins him to the wall that I was just sitting on. "The Hell is wrong with you?! That is a child! You have no God damned right to so much as lay a hand on a single hair of her fucking head!" "And what the Hell are you gonna do? Sick your husband on me, faggot?" He asks that loudly enough for everyone to hear and I get up, growling. "Dad, let him go." I go over to them and Sam backs away from him. "Now... I may not be a lawyer or some big shot asshole like you and him apparently are, but, I'm not an idiot like you two, your wives, or your kids. You and your buddy hitting me, that was child abuse. You calling my father a faggot, was pissing me off. Which, so you know, was a very,  _very_ bad idea." I adjust my jacket and flex my fist, rolling my shoulders. I reach into my pocket and slip brass knuckles on my hand. "So this," I quickly whip my hand out of my pocket and punch him in the dick.  _ **Hard.**_ He doubles over and hits the ground with his hands and knees. "Is considered self-defense." I slip the brass knuckles back into my pocket. "Now, Jack and Hannah, still haven't learned that pissing me off is a very,  _very_ bad idea yet. Hopefully your now broken dick will help with the lesson. Have fun at the hospital and explaining to the doctors that a fifteen year old girl broke your dick by you punching you in it. I'm sure that they'll help you once they're done laughing their fucking asses off." He was groaning in pain but I knew everybody could hear me. I walk away from him and look at Jack and Hannah. "Jack, I don't mind breaking your dick either today. So leave me the fuck alone." I warn and grab my bag. The other dad grabs my hair and yanks my head back. "Don't threaten my fucking son, you little bitch." He growls and I punch him in the face. He lets go of my hair and I grab his hair in both my hands before bringing his face into my knee. I drop him to the ground and wipe a tiny bit of blood off the knee of my jeans. "Hm." I grab my bag and put it back on my shoulder. I look at the others shortly and wave at them. "Later guys." I walk over to Jake, Maria, and Mason. Jack and Hannah's parents leave and they stay right where they were. I walk past them.

 Jack sticks his foot out and Hannah shoves me over it. I catch myself easily and stand up. "Wow, that gust of wind knocked me right on my face." I say easily, completely ignoring Jack and Hannah. Jake smiles while Mason giggles and Maria chuckles. I smirk and walk inside with them, talking. The others had left and went home. We go to class and will meet up at lunch. I sit by Maria and talk to her, waiting for class to start. "Listen, what happened last night, you can't tell anyone. If you want to tell your family, you need to have them meet up with us so we can explain it better, alright?" She nods and the teacher walks in. "Oh, Ms.Davis, I see that you decided to move up to better pay attention." I smile at her and nod. "That I have." "Well, I'm glad." I just smile and nod as Jack and Hannah walk in. "Oh, I'm also glad to see that you two decided to grace us with your presence." Maria and I laugh a little bit and they glare at us as they go to their seats. The teacher smiles at the two of us and starts teaching. "Alright, find partners. Your assignment is to research and write a paper about one of gods or goddesses in the book. Or, any Greek Gods or Goddesses. There are many different beliefs, fables, and mythology." "Sweet." I smile and she looks at me. "You enjoy mythology, Ms.Davis?" "You could say that... I mainly like proving it wrong..." "And how do you do that? You got a time machine or something?" Jack sneers and the class laughs, minus Maria, the teacher, and me. I turn around to look at him and Hannah."If I did, I'd go back and make sure you actually learned how to treat people. You know, make sure you learned basic manners. Both of you, actually." I smirk at them and the teacher chuckles softly. "I have a better idea... Jack, Hannah. To the front please. Maria, Andrea, you too." We get up and go around the desk while Jack and Hannah sit on an empty desk a couple desks away. "Who's up for a battle of words?" The kids pound their desks saying "Hell! Yeah!" "Alright. You three know the rules. Andrea, it's basically a rap battle. You don't have to rhyme, though." I nod. "Got it." "Good. Let's get started then. Andrea, Maria. You first." "I think Andy's got this..." Maria sits on our desk and I smile. "Alright then." I look at them and scoff. Maria gets on my phone and starts recording because she knew this was gonna be good.

 "You know, I know that people say that imitation is the best form of flattery, but you two should go to jail for battery. You two butchered that design. You want some directions? Here, I'll even draw you up sign. What, are you two blind?  I'll help you pick a better fashion sense, if you wouldn't mind. Man, while putting you two down with words with this type of ease. It was a breeze. Oh, look at the time. Guess I better drop the mic and stop with the rhymes." Jack and Hannah look pissed and I laugh. "If you two want to beat me up, you're gonna need more than luck. Here, I'll even get you some hockey sticks and a hockey puck. Just try not to break any bones, then you'd have to hassle me using drones." Jack steps up to me. "Oh, you wanna punch me? Man, you gonna need some friends. Like, a bunch." "Jack, back to your side." The teacher warns and he backs up. "So, Andy, got anything else?" She smiles at me and I nod. "Oh, yeah. But, let's give them a chance." I sit on our desk by Maria and Jack and Hannah try to figure something out.

 "Shrimp, I got friends on my side-" I scoff and stand back up. "If those are actual friends, then I'm Santa Clause." "Screw you, Shrimp!" Hannah snarls and I look her up and down. "Sorry, you ain't my type. I don't go for plastic and you're as plastic as a plastic bag." "And you're a short bitch!" "Yeah, I'm a bitch. I'm also a witch. Cast a spell on your ass, we'll be fighting in a flash." "Let's go then! Right here, right now! Let's give these people a show!" "Alright, but you're gonna lose! That you gotta know!" The class erupts in laughter, at Hannah and Jack, and I smirk. "You're an obnoxious little shit!" "Yeah, and maybe you should sit!" Me and Jack are going at each other, only a few inches away from each other, while Maria and Hannah watch. "Shut your mouth before you get knocked out!" "Aww, baby didn't get his way so now he's gonna pout!" "Watch it! Or you're gonna get punched!" "Looks like it doesn't take long for your panties to get bunched!" He growls and I smirk at him. "Where will all this bravery be at when I come at you with a bat?" "It'll still be here as I treat you like the brat you are and put you in a corner for some much needed time out. And even then, you would still pout. But, little brats that pout don't get taken out of time out. They get left there until they're ready to behave. Even after that you wouldn't and you won't learn until after you're in the grave! Have fun in Hell when you die! I'll be there running it and your screams will sound like a church bell!" He backs away from me after that and I smirk. The bell rings and I grab my bag with Maria. We leave and go to our next class.

 I work on the chemistry homework while the sub has the other kids do what they didn't finish yesterday. I finish quickly and take the homework up to the desk. She looks at me, annoyed. "What?" "Homework." I put it on the desk then go back to my seat. She looks at the attendance sheet then me. "You. Come here." I go up to her and she shows me it. "This you?" It says 'Andrea Winchester' and I have a quick conversation with Gabe over radio, finding out they adopted me, before nodding. "Yeah. Why?" "You related to the serial killer Winchesters?" "They're dead, lady. Keep up on the news." She nods stiffly and waves me off. I go back to my seat and she walks up after a while, with my papers and something else in her hand. "Good job." She drops the papers on my desk. She had graded them and they all had great grades. "Thanks." She puts a mint on the papers then leaves. I shrug and just eat the mint, not thinking very much on it. I wait for the bell to ring so we can go to lunch.

 When it finally rings, I leave with the other kids and go to lunch, meeting up with Jake and Maria. "Andy, show him the video." "OK." I show Jake the video and he laughs. "Nice, Andy." He hands me back my phone and I smile, putting it up. I eat the lunch that I had made appear in my bag. Someone comes up and grabs it out of my hands. "Hey!" I spin and come face to face with Jack. "Hey! Shrimp." He smirks at me and I growl. "Give me back my food." I hadn't had breakfast so I was hungry. "Make me. Got any other smart-ass comments like earlier?" I stand up and glare right in his face, not scared in the slightest. "This imitation is not flattering. Get back before I go to jail for assaulting and battering your sorry ass. Give me back my food before I break your bones with my bare hands and then you seriously would need to harass me with some fucking drones." "At least I'm not a fucking twerp that has a face like a derp." He snarls and I growl. "I think you need some plastic surgery. Talk to your girlfriend, hopefully it won't be on the stand when you do, then she'd be committing perjury. You can tell she had some, sadly it won't make either of you any less dumb."

 Suddenly, I'm being grabbed by two different sets of hands and held onto so I couldn't move. Jack punches me in the stomach and I growl, glaring up at him. He punches me in the stomach some more. I growl still and glare up at him again. I spit in his face and he wipes it off, growling. "Let's help you look better, Shrimp." He nods at the people holding me and they pull my head back by my hair so my head stays up. Jack smirks and punches me in my face. Repeatedly. I growl, wince, and eventually am close to passing or blacking out.

 "HEY! BREAK IT UP! NOW!" Somebody yells and I get dropped to the floor. Jake catches me before I hit the ground fully and I feel him sweeping me into his arms. I groan quietly and let my head fall onto his shoulder. "I got you, Andy... I'm taking you home..." He leaves school with our bags and goes over to his car. He sets me in gently then gets in himself and drives to the bunker, knowing how to get there somehow. I start coughing and end up coughing up blood into my hand. "Shit!" He swears and drives the opposite way. "Hang on, Andy... We're going to the hospital..." I end up blacking out.

 When I come too, I'm on a stretcher underneath bright fucking lights and groan. "Andy, hang on..." Jake says quietly before he's forced to leave and I'm taken into an operating room or somewhere. I black out again.

 When I come too, again, I'm in a hospital room and Jake is by me. He looks at me and smiles sheepishly. "Hey..." "Hi... My face feels like it got rearranged..." "Yeah, well... They got the swelling down for now... You're gonna have some bruises and a black eye..." I shrug. "Oh well..." He looks at me and I look at him, sitting up. "What?" "You had internal bleeding... They dealt with it, so you should be good..." I nod. "Good. Can I get coffee?" He smiles and hands me a cup. "Gabe told me your favorite kind so I went and got it..." "Thanks." "No problem." We smile at each other a bit and I drink the coffee.

 After a few minutes, Sam, Cas, Gabe, Dean, and Bobby come in. Dean grabs Jake and pins him against a wall, pissed. "What the fuck happened, asshole?!" "She got the shit beat out of her!" "By who?! I swear to fucking God if you laid a damn hand on her-!" "HEY!" I shout and effectively gain everybody's attention. "Sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up! Both of you! I have a fucking concussion and a Goddamned headache!" Dean shoves Jake into the wall before sitting down. Dean gets close enough to me and I slap him, pissed off. Him and everybody else is surprised. "Don't assume shit. It makes an ass out of you and everybody else." I growl and he sits. "Jake didn't do anything. Jack beat the shit out of me. When someone finally broke it up, I got dropped to the floor by the two idiots who were holding me and he caught me just before I hit the floor and brought me here when I started coughing up blood." I can feel Dean's embarrassment at assuming that it was Jake and something else that I can't quite guess. Everyone is quiet and Jake just sits by me on the bed. I don't pay attention to it and drink the coffee he got me.

 The next morning, I get discharged and we go home. I go to school and suffer through the day. When it's over, I hang out with Jake at a coffee shop I like that has books and we have a nice time. After a while, I go home, do my homework, work on my combat skills, and work out in general, listening to music.


	18. Soulless Andy Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set two weeks after Soulless Andy Part 4.

 After two weeks, Jake walks Maria and Mason home then walks with me home, holding my hand. I intertwine our fingers because it feels nice and just know that he's smiling. I smile a bit and kinda swing our hands just so I can hear his soft, fond chuckle. I smile and lean against him a bit. We both walk into the bunker soon and go down the stairs. Cas and Dean are back and I'm happy to see them because they had left not too long after I had gotten out of the hospital. "Uncle De! Uncle Cas!" I launch myself into a hug from Dean first and he catches me, spinning me a bit. "Hey, Munchkin! Miss us?" I nod, hugging him tight, and he hugs me back. "How was school while we were gone, cub?" I forgot about Cas and now I'm launching into his arms for a giant hug. He catches me and just hugs me close, not spinning me. "School was school." Jake supplies for me and sets our bags on an empty table. "I only got in a couple of fights..." "Define a couple." Cas looks down at me and I know his eyebrow is raised. "Um... Ten?" He shakes his head and kisses mine. "Cub, you're adorable." "Am not." I huff and he just chuckles, letting me go. "Hey Andy, could I talk to you in the kitchen for a bit, please?" Jake asks and I nod, going with him to the kitchen.

 When we get there, he sets a packet of paper down on the counter and I look at it then him. "Um..." "A submissive contract." He supplies and I look at it. "What do you want me to do, then?" "Mark off your red items, yellow, and green too. The back is what the rules would be and you need to sign it." I nod and do that. I put an x in the boxes by crops, whips, and belts while nearly everything else is a check for green. I put a line in the box for chains, though, for yellow. I get to the section about safe words and just choose the color system. I look through his rules and see that they were basically the same as Sam's and Dean's, when he had gotten used to it. I had been able to see them since they have them framed in their rooms so that Sam and Dean wouldn't forget them anytime soon. No touching myself without permission, no lying, no swearing, no yelling at him, no talking down or bad about myself, no cumming without permission(except on special occasions), no nodding, I have to use my words, if I break a rule I have to tell him, and I only get to cum three times a day. "Wait, what?" I look at him. "Hm?" I point to the rule that limits how much I cum and he smirks. "I like to have complete control, Andrea." I squirm a bit at that, but it makes me feel good, and sign. He smiles and hands me a copy of the rules. "Now, I want you to rewrite these, but have fun with it. I would like a colorful version to hang in your room so that your focus would be drawn to it. Understood?" I nod and he raises an eyebrow at me. "I mean... Yes, Sir..." He smiles at that and gives me a kiss that makes me relax fully, humming into it. He pulls away with a whispered "Good girl..." The praise makes me shudder slightly, but in a good way, and he smiles at me. "Come on, then. Let's go to your room so we can work on the rules and homework." "OK." I get up and head to the library with him to grab our bags. "Why don't you two stay out here?" Dean suggests and I smile. "Alright." We sit at the table next to them and I start working on rewriting the rules, using a lot of color as I do.

 When I'm done, I show Jake and he smiles. "Looks good. Why don't you write your name up here, full name, followed by rules?" "OK." I write Andrea Mae June and am about to write Davis when I remember I'm a Winchester. I smile and write Winchester's Rules down then make it colorful. Jake was watching me and smiles at it when it's done. "Looks good, hun." He kisses the side of my head and I smile. "Thanks." I lean against him a bit and he continues his homework. I didn't have any because I did it in my freetime in classes. "Hey, Andy?" "Hm?" I look up at the others and they smile at me. "You know any kids where their parent's name was William?" I automatically think of one person because their parent's name was similiar but it was Bill so I shake my head. "Don't think so..." "OK." I go back to watching Jake do homework and they go back to whatever they were doing. Jake wraps an arm around me as he finishes up and he pulls me into his lap so that I'm straddling his thighs, facing him. "Hello there, little one." He murmurs and I smile at the nickname. "Hi Jake." I murmur in reply and he kisses me. I kiss him back, relaxing into it, and his tongue runs along all of my mouth. I moan very quietly into the kiss and feel his smirk against my lips. Someone throws a pillow at us and we separate to look at the others. "Never mind. You can go to your room." "Awesome." I zap us there and shut the door.

 As soon as it's shut, Jake shoves me against it and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He holds me up with his hands on my hips and kisses me fiercely but passionately. I moan into it and he sets me down so that we can both help each other strip as we kiss still. I had locked the door and make the room soundproof. He picks me back up and lays me down. I'm naked but he still has his jeans on and he pulls something out of his pocket. "Don't need that. Can't get pregnant." "You sure?" "Deadly." He nods and puts it back before stripping the rest of the way. He climbs above me, looking like a predator stalking his prey, and moves a strand of hair out of my face before gently cupping my cheek. "You're beautiful, Andrea..." I lean into his touch and just shake my head. "No... I'm not..." "Yes, you are." He growls slightly and I just shake my head again. "I'm really not..." He just sighs and kisses me gently. I reach up to cup his face with both my hands and he catches them easily, pinning them above my head on my pillows. "Andrea, what rule did you just break?" He asks gently and I groan at myself. "No talking down or bad about myself... I'm an idiot..." "And there you go breaking it again. I think I know the best punishment for it, this time. Is there a playroom in here?" I nod slowly. "Yeah..." "We're going to get redressed and you're going to ask Gabe if we can use it without being disturbed. And if he asks why, you're going to tell him it's because you broke one of the rules. Is that understood, Andrea Mae?" "Yes, Sir..." I whisper and he stands, letting go of my wrists. He gets dressed and I get up, getting dressed too.

 When we're dressed, we go back to the library and Jake nudges me towards the others. I go over to Gabe and he looks up at me. "What's up, Princess?" He asks and I'm kinda messing with the sleeves of my flannel. "Um... Could Jake and I use the playroom without being disturbed?" "Why?" "Broke one of the rules..." I mumble and he just pulls me to him for a kiss to the forehead before giving me the key to it. "Yes, you can. Just put anything you use, back. Got it?" He looks at Jake and I. "OK, Papa..." "Good girl." He gently ruffles my hair and I smile a tiny bit at the praise before going back over to Jake. "Key." He holds his hand out for it and I give it to him before he gently wraps an arm around me. I lean into his body and he leaves the library with me. I direct him to the playroom and he unlocks the door. We go in and I end up standing in the middle of the room. He shuts the door and looks at me. "Strip. Now." I listen to him and start to strip quickly. "Slowly." I strip more slowly and he watches.

 When I'm finally naked, he looks me up and down, smiling. "Beautiful. Mine." He walks up to me and kisses me slowly. I start to reach up to touch him and he pulls away, noticing it. "Ah, ah, ah... You don't get to touch this time..." I whine quietly in the back of my throat and he smirks. "Lay on the bed on your back. Now." I lay on the bed the way he told me and he grabs a pair of padded cuffs. "Grab the bars of the headboard." I do as I'm told and he smiles as he cuffs them to it. "Good girl." He praises and I shudder at the praise. He smirks and gently guides my legs to where he wants them, cuffing them to the footboard. He gets a cloth gag and gently ties it around my head, making sure it's in my mouth. "Color system?" I nod and he nods back. "Tap once for red, twice for yellow, three times for green, and four times to ask to cum. Red?" I tap once. "Yellow?" I tap twice. "Green?" I tap three times. "Asking to cum?" I tap four times and he smiles. "Good girl. You can color at any time. If you cum before I say you can, you won't be able to for a while. Understand? Once for no, twice for yes." I tap twice and he smiles. "Good girl. That'll stay the same the entire time. Got it?" I tap twice. "Good." He gets a blindfold and puts it over my eyes. His hands leave me and I tense. I don't feel his hands or presence so I whine kinda loudly. "Color?" He asks and I relax when I hear his voice. I tap three times and he runs his fingers gently through my hair. I purr slightly and he smiles. "Good girl." I smile at the praise then his hand leaves again and I force myself to relax so that I can listen carefully. I hear him walking around then pick something up and he comes back over to me. He places something to me and turns it on. I gasp around the gag as the vibrator is slowly turned up and moan quietly. He turns it on high and I moan louder. He rubs me with it before slowly putting it in my hole and I gasp, tensing. He sets his hand gently on my leg. "Relax, Andy." I slowly do and he puts it all the way in. I moan and he pumps it in and out, slowly. I clench around it and moan more. He pumps it in and out faster. I get close and tap four times. "Not yet." I whine quietly and he pumps it faster, causing me to gasp and moan. He pumps it even faster and I grip onto the headboard, tapping four times again. "Don't you dare cum until I say, Andrea Mae." He growls and takes the vibrator out. I whine but he replaces it with himself. He doesn't move and holds my hips so I can't either. I whine as I get away from the edge and he waits until I'm calmed down before starting to move slowly, putting the vibrator to my clit. I gasp and he kisses my neck, smirking against my skin. "I'm sure you're gonna like this." He had turned the vibrator down but now it was back on the highest setting and he was rubbing my clit with it. I moan loudly around the gag and he moves faster. He rubs my clit faster and pounds into me, pulling my hips to his with each thrust inward. I moan and he bites at my neck. I tap four times quickly and he bites at my neck again as he continues to pound into me and rub my clit with the vibrator. "Cum, Andy... Cum for me..." He pounds into me faster and I cum, clenching around him, screaming his name around the gag. His hips stutter before he just stills, leaning over me, as he cums with me.

 I had efficiently went into a nice fuzzy space in my head and can distantly feel Jake pull out of me. I whine when I hear him walk away. "Shh, it's alright, baby. Just getting something to clean us up and something for you to drink." I relax a bit and he comes back, cleaning me off gently. He takes the gag out and gently kisses me. I hum and he smiles. He takes the blindfold off and kisses both of my closed eyes before moving onto taking the cuffs off of my wrists. He kisses each of them then takes the cuffs off of my ankles and kisses them too. I hum and he climbs into bed with me, pulling me to him. He covers us both up and just in time too, since the door opens when Gabe comes in with water and some fruit. I snuggle back into Jake and Gabe smiles at me, though there's something else in his eyes that I don't dwell on. Gabe sets the tray with the water and fruit on it on the mini table by us. He smiles and just leaves. I can vaguely hear him talking to the others about me and Jake looking adorable but don't pay attention to it. "Little one, come back to me please..." He carefully puts a piece of fruit to my lips and I eat it, humming quietly. Then he holds a sippy of water to my lips and I drink, not caring. "Good girl..." I smile at the praise and snuggle back into him as I come out of this space.

 When I'm out of it, Jake kisses me gently. "Did you have a nice time in subspace?" I nod, humming an answer. "Do you want to snuggle and have a nap, now?" I hum another answer as I nod again, rolling over to snuggle closer to him. He lays on his back and I snuggle into his side, resting my head on his chest. He gently rubs my arm and back and I relax enough to where it's like I'm asleep.

 When I 'wake', I'm in my own bed and Jake is gone, plus it's morning. I sit up and rub at my eyes, keeping my blanket around myself. Someone knocks. "Come in." I call as I lay back down and stretch. Sam comes in and smiles at me, sitting on the bed beside me. "Hey, baby girl." "Hey, Daddy." "We're gonna go to Bobby's for a while and you're coming with, OK?" "OK." "Good girl." I smile at the praise and he kisses my head. "Get dressed and pack some clothes for about a week, OK? "OK." He leaves and I get dressed in my normal clothes. I pack some clothes for about a week like I was told to and head out to the library. The others are there waiting for me then we go to the garage and Bobby takes my bag, putting it in the back of his truck. He gets in the driver's seat and I get in the passenger seat. He drives and the others follow in Baby.

 When we get to his house, we go inside and somebody must've stopped for chinese because there's a bag of it on Bobby's desk when I get to that room. "Yes." I take the box of orange chicken Dean offers me and sit in Bobby's desk chair, behind the desk. Bobby doesn't care and neither does anybody else. "So, what's up?" "We have a hunt here and figured you'd like to get in on it." I nod and listen to them as they talk about it.

 When we figure it out, we go to deal with it and it's a demon. We go to where it's hiding out and as soon as we walk through the door, Cas and Gabe are flying backwards and it's strong enough that it almost banishes me too. For now though, I just slide backwards and growl as I feel the tug on what little grace I have. "Well would you look at this... I got the two Winchester's, Singer, and a nephillim... Ain't this my lucky day?" "Not really." I growl and start walking towards the demon. He lights a match then the entire thing and drops it. I fly to the side just before they hit the ground and my leg gets burnt. Bad. By Holy Fire. "Fuck!" I growl and that pain distracts me enough that I fall to the ground, sliding a bit. I get back up and launch myself at the demon. "You little fucking shit." I snarl as I tackle him and we roll a bit before coming to a stop with me on top of the demon. I lean over him to hiss in his ear where the others wouldn't hear it. "Having no soul makes me not give a single fuck about what happens to you or the meat suit you're in." I get back up and he looks closer at me before going dead man pale. "You... You're the one that was in the cage..." "Yup." I snarl and punch him in his face. Many. Many times. I could feel the Holy Fire still and feel when it starts to get put out by one of the others but I don't stop punching the demon in the face while holding the collar of his shirt in my other hand. "Fucking try to trap me in Holy Fire. Fucking make me burn my Goddamned leg trying  _not_ to get trapped in Holy Fire. Imma fucking kill your sorry ass." I snarl and pause in punching him to reach into my locket for my angel blade switchblade.

 Suddenly though, I'm getting sent across the room with my wings wrapping around myself and hit the wall hard, with my wings causing holes where they hit. I fall to the floor with a groan and the demon grabs me by my throat, pinning me to the wall with his demonic strength while the guys are pinned to walls. I claw at his hand as I manage to get my switchblade out of my locket and he doesn't notice. "Well... This is a treat indeed... A nephillim that has no-" He gets cut off when my switchblade is stabbing him in the eye and screams. I stab him in the other eye then just under his chin and under his skin, electricity cackles as he dies. I watch the orange glow under his skin with an evil smirk and I know it's evil. I don't care. I grab the demons shirt and take my switchblade out of his throat before wiping it off on his shirt then putting it back in my locket. I throw him to the ground and spot the thing of Holy Oil he had. I growl and open my hand towards it. It comes flying into my hand and I pour some on his body I look at the boys. "Get. Out." They listen and I make a trail of Holy Oil from his body to the front door. I close my eyes for a good second to sense if there was anyone else in the house and feel nothing so I snap a flame to my hands before throwing it at the oil. It only takes seconds before the entire bottom floor is full of Holy Fire and smoke.

 Suddenly, I hear someone screaming from the second floor. It sounds like an infant. "FUCK!" I shove my hands through my hair quickly and make a decision. I take my switchblade back out and cut my wrist sideways, putting my grace in a magic vial. All of it. My wings disappear. I shove the vial at Dean then run into the house and put a wet scarf I had made appear in my jaket to my nose and mouth. I look around for stairs and find them. I bolt up the quickly burning stairs and into a nursery. There's a baby there and I quickly pick her up. "Hey there, kid..." I say gently and turn to look at the doorway but it's engulfed in flames. FUCK! I wrap the baby up and cover her face carefully, coughing from the smoke. I see Baby out of the window and there's no flames in between me and it. Yet. I hold the baby close and wrap my jacket around her as the flames get closer. "Let's go, kid..." I whisper and run for the window just as the flames decide to close there. I stop quickly and look around to see that we're surrounded by flames. The only good exit is the window. Through flames. "Fuck..." I mutter and take a deep breath.

 I suddenly run through the flames and burst through the window, being careful of the baby. Flames burst out of the broken window behind me and I curl myself around the baby as I go towards the ground. Fast. "Please be soft... Please be soft... Please be soft..." I repeat that a lot and squeeze my eyes shut. I hit the ground but it isn't the ground. I open my eyes slowly and I'm on a giant blow up mattress that looks like a unicorn. I quickly take the bundle that is the baby I found out of my jacket and make sure it's OK before I even worry about me. It's fine and is asleep. I breathe slightly in relief but that makes me die of coughing so I sit up and die. "Woah, shit, Andy! You OK?" Dean asks and I nod through coughing. "Car... Emergency... Aid... Kit..." I say through coughing and Gabe quickly gets the bag, sifting through it quickly while I continue coughing. He pulls out a box. "Q-Var?" I nod and my coughing gets worse. He hurries up to get it open and shoves it in my hands when he does. I use the rescue inhaler twice and am able to breathe again. I fall back onto the mattress thing and carefully take my jacket off. "Dammit... Got blood on it..." "Oh, right, that's what I needed to do." Gabe says and that's all the warning I get before I'm suddenly over his lap while he's sitting on Baby's hood. He pulls my jeans and panties down to my knees before starting to spank me with his hard-ass hand. I yelp because I was not expecting him to start out this hard, this fast. Screw you, you would too. Or do you want an archangel whaling on your ass like this? No? Didn't think so.

 After a few minutes, he stops and pulls my clothes back up. He pulls me to my feet in front of him and one hand holds my shoulder while the other one grabs my chin to make me look at him. Fuck. He is not happy with me. At. All. "Pa-" He gives me a look that makes me shut up and he looks me dead in the eye. "My turn to talk, Andrea Mae, not yours." Aw, fuck. So not happy with me. "That was just a taste of what you're getting tonight. From me. You fucking scared every single one of us, Andrea Mae. So, that means, you get a spanking. From every. Single. Damn. One of. Us. Is that understood, little girl?" I nod and he pulls me into his chest, crushing me in his hug. I hug him back and he just crushes me tighter. "Never.  **Never** do that again, Andrea Mae June Winchester. Am I understood?" "Yes, Papa..." I whisper into his chest and he kisses my head. "You really scared us, Princess..." "I'm sorry, Papa... I'm so sorry..." I whimper and he rubs my back gently. "I know... I also know that you will  **need** the spankings you have coming tonight... And you know it too, don't you?" I nod into his chest again and he rubs my back again before pulling away. "Here's how it's going to go when we get there, Andrea. You're going to go shower and get  _something comfortable_ on, because Dad knows you won't be comfortable for a while after tonight. Then, tomorrow, you get your grace back. Got it?" I nod and whisper "Got it, Papa." "I'll drop the baby off somewhere." Cas says as he picks up the baby before zapping away and everyone else gets in Baby while Bobby and I get in his truck again. Him and Dean drive back to his house and I lean against the door, 'sleeping'.

 When I 'wake', I'm in a spare bedroom and my bag is there. I get in it and grab the most comfortable things I have, going to take a shower. One of Sam's flannels that I totally stole from Gabe and a pair of sweats. I probably won't even want to wear those. Five. I have to get five spanking after a shower. This is going to suck. I shower.


	19. Soulless Andy Finale then She Gets her Soul Back

 I kinda stall in the shower but when I'm done, I get out and dry off my body before getting dressed in Sam's flannel and sweats, not bothering with panties because I know it would hurt too much to wear them after all is said and done. I start working on drying my hair and there's a knock on the bathroom door. I hide the squeak I make with a slight cough. "Yeah?" I know I didn't hide the squeak well by the quiet that's there after my call. "Come into the room you're sleeping in when you're done..." Sam says and I nod a bit to myself. "OK..." I hear him walk away and lean on the sink, squeezing my eyes shut for a few moments. I calm down slightly and gather up my clothes before going to the room I'm 'sleeping' in, still drying my hair with the towel. Sam's sitting on my bed with a wooden hairbrush and I freeze. Fuck. Those things hurt like a bitch. He sees me and just beckons me over. I go over to him slowly and he just has me sit in between his legs, taking the towel from me to continue drying my hair. I relax and can feel the smile as he continues. "What's got you so upset, baby girl?" I take a deep breath and squirm. "The spankings?" I nod and he grabs my hair through the towel gently. I squeak and look at him. "The spankings?" He repeats. "Yeah..." He motions for me to continue and he goes back to drying my hair. "I, I can't get that many right after each other..." He processes this for a moment and just nods. "OK." He finishes drying my hair and brushes it before braiding it. "Alright, get up on the bed." I do and look at him. "I'll talk to Gabe and see if we can make it so you don't have it like that or in front of everybody either. Sound good?" I nod slowly and he raises an eyebrow at me so I quickly say "Yeah, Daddy." "Good. Now, be a good girl and stay up here until someone calls you down or comes to get you. Got it?" "Yes, Daddy." "Good girl." He kisses my forehead and I relax, making him smile as he goes to talk to them, shutting the door on his way out. I wait.

 "Andrea! Come down!" Bobby calls and I come out of my room, going downstairs. He meets me at the bottom and grabs my upper arm to land six really hard swats to my ass, three to each cheek. "OW!" I yelp and he lets me go. "Little taste of what you got coming from me. Gabe's in there." He nods at the doors that separate the living room slash library from the stairs. He then goes through the open doors to kitchen before closing them. I go into the room carefully and see Gabe sitting on the couch with... Something. I look at it and he notices. "It's called a Loopy Johnny, Andrea. Loopy. You're getting it used on your bottom by me first and then again once all of the others are done." I barely hold back a whine and he raises an eyebrow at me. "I was only going to make it ten at the end. I could make it twenty instead...?" I squeak at that and quickly shake my head. "Good. If I hear that you gave any of the others greif about the spanking you earned from them, I will give two extra for each person and then two more for making me have to up it. Understood?" "Yes, Gabriel..." I whisper, knowing that would be the best thing to call him right now, and, soul or not, it hurts knowing I upset him bad enough that I have to do that. He crooks his finger at me and I go over to him slowly. He waits and, when I get to him, he pulls my sweats down. He looks a bit surprised for a moment before just pulling me into his lap for a short snuggle with a forehead kiss. He carefully and gently pulls my sweats all the way off. "We really don't like this, Princess... But that was such a stupid decision you made... Why didn't you check the whole house before burning it down?" "I didn't think of that..." I murmur and he sighs. "We'll have a nice, long chat about how you should think when you're on a hunt. Understood?" I nod. "Yeah, Papa..." I whisper and he nods before flipping me over his lap. He grabs both of my hands and has me touch my head before making it so I can't move them. I hear him pick up the Loopy and he rubs it against my ass. Then it's gone but then back again. Just not in a pleasant way.  **"OW! FUCK!"**  I yelp and Gabe puts something rubber in my mouth. A pacifier. That he makes so it won't fall out. His hand is falling on my sore ass for the swear.  **"OWOWOWOWOW! SORRY!"** I say around the pacifier and he stops with his hand but goes back to the Loopy.

 When he's done, he pulls me to my feet in front of him and I look at him with teary eyes while also having tear tracks down my face. He sighs quietly and gently cups my face with his hands. My breath hitches a bit and he takes the pacifier out while letting me put my hands down. "Honey, you understand why this is happening, right?" I nod and rub at my face with my hands. "I was stupid and didn't check the house before burning it... And could've killed an innocent baby... And I took out my grace before running into the burning building..." "Exactly. But," He brings me forward and lands four swats to my sore ass, two on each cheek. I yelp and reach back to rub a bit. He lets me. "You are not stupid, Andrea. At all. Your actions were stupid, not you." He stands and kisses my head. "Corner. That one. And no rubbing while your in the corner or your hands will be on your head." "OK..." I go to the corner and stop rubbing when I'm in it. I'm in a corner on the opposite side of the room from the couch and the doors that lead to the kitchen. I hear Gabe open one of the doors then my hearing aids go on the fritz, killing my ears. I clamp my hands over my ears and am trying to tear them off. Someone turns me around and helps me get them out. I look up at Bobby. 'You got more of these?' I nod. 'They're gonna react the same though, right?' I nod again and he nods back. He turns and says something to the others. They nod and the doors to the kitchen shut. Bobby leads me back to the couch and sits down with me standing in front of him. He shows me what he's gonna use and it's the hairbrush Sam used to brush my hair earlier. 'Now, whenever you brush your hair here, you'll remember not to do stupid shit.' I nod quickly and he pulls me over his lap. He grabs my hands and pins them to the small of my back with his hand while he pins my legs in between his. He rests the brush on my ass and I force myself to relax. He starts and I whine in the back of my throat. His hold tightens on my wrists slightly for some comfort and I relax as he continues. I'm still whining though. It hurts!

 He finishes after a few minutes and lets me up. He runs his hand through my hair slightly and smiles softly at me. 'Kid, you are still my Pissed Off Puppy.' I smile and he ruffles my hair a bit. 'Corner.' I walk over to it and stand there, knowing not to rub at my sore ass. I don't hear anything behind me and kinda jump when someone touches my shoulder. I most likely yelp and then they're carefully putting new hearing aids in. "Better?" Sam asks and I nod. "Good. Come on." He goes back over to the couch and I follow. "I know you know what you did wrong and if you ever do that again, I will personally take the Loopy and make sure you can't sit comfortably for a week. Got it?" "Yes, Sam..." I whisper and he nods, pulling me over his lap. He wastes no time in starting to spank me with his hard fucking hand.  **OUCH!** I hold onto his ankle tight and he continues.

 When he's done, he lets me up and I stand in front of him, rubbing my ass. "Oww..." I whine quietly and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Corner." I nod and go over, stopping with rubbing my ass as I do. I listen as someone new comes in and the door slides shut before I'm called over by Cas. I turn and go over to him, noticing that he's sitting on something. I stand in front of him and he pulls a slipper out from under him. I look at him confused and he just motions for me to lay over his lap. "Come on, little girl. Let's get this over with." I slowly go over his lap and he pins my legs in between his while holding me close to his side, my arms pinned by him too. He starts and it. Fucking.  **Hurts.**

 When he's done, he puts me on my feet in front of him and just points silently to the corner. I go and stand there while I listen to Dean come out and sit down. He doesn't waste time in calling me over and starting the spanking with the wooden spoon I saw in his hand. **It hurts so much! Ouch!**

 When he's finally done after a while, he stands me on my feet in front of him and holds my hands in his one so I can't rub while uses his other hand to hold onto my chin so I can't look away from him. "You don't get to rub this time, kid. It's supposed to hurt, Andrea. Just like a hunter is supposed to  _think_ before doing  _stupid_  shit. Like,  _burning down a house before checking the entire thing with their own eyes._ You have  _no_ idea how much I want to take you off hunting until you  _actually learn_ how to hunt. Because that was something a  _newbie_ would do. Not a  _seasoned hunter_ , like I  _know you_ can be. Like I know you  _are._ " I cast my eyes down and he squeezes my chin slightly, making my eyes go back to his. "This ain't over with me and you yet, kid. It's gonna take a whole Hell of a lot before I can trust you with hunting again. And that's only  _if_ , not  _when_ , you prove to me that you can be trusted with hunting. You seriously screwed up today, kid. You lost my trust for a while." That hits a nerve that was ready to break from the moment he started talking. "You  _can_ trust me though..." "Oh? I can trust you? Tell me one thing that you did tonight that proves I can trust you?  _Just one thing._ Can't be that hard, right?" I think for a bit and literally the only thing I can think of is going back in to save the kid after getting rid of my grace. "I... I don't know... But... But, you can trust me..." He sighs and shakes his head. "That's the thing, Andy... I can't..." I bite the inside of my lip to keep from crying and he lets go of my hands and chin. "Go get in the corner, Andrea." I go, not even rubbing a little bit, and stand there. I end up slowly wrapping my arms around myself and none of them scold me about it as Dean switches out for Gabe with the Loopy, again. I calm down as I wait for Gabe to call me over for the final spanking of the night. I listen and don't hear the kitchen doors shut again but do hear a quiet conversation before Gabe says "Andrea. Come here." I turn and see Gabe sitting on the couch with the loopy by his side while everyone else is leaning against a wall near it. I just walk over to Gabe silently and look up at him when I'm standing in front of him. "Let's get this over with." He gently pulls me over his lap. "Hands." I put my hands at the small of my back and he holds them his hand. He pins my legs with his and holds my hands tight. He starts with the ten with the Loopy and I clench my jaw tightly to stay quiet. The rest of my body is relaxed and he, of course, starts to lecture after two of the ten from the Loopy.

 "I agree with Dean, Andrea. It is going to take a whole Hell of a lot before any of us trust you on a hunt again. That was an immensely stupid decision and if we decide to trust you on hunts again, is entirely up to you and your actions. Until then, when we hunt and if we have to split up, you are not going to go off on your own. You are not even allowed to walk to school alone. Or drive your car or truck. You lost all of our trust and it will take a lot for you to get it back. And that's only  _if_ you can get it back." With that he finishes the ten and has me stand up, having me put my sweats back on. Once they're on, he reaches out to touch my face and I step away from him. "I'm going to bed..." I whisper and go past everyone else to go upstairs. They let me go and I get on the stairs. "I'm surprised you trust me enough to go to bed alone." I snarl loud enough for them to hear me as I go upstairs and into the room Bobby's letting me use. I slam the door and put the desk chair in front of it. I go over to the mirror in the room and look at my sore ass. It's super red and bruises are starting to form from the spoon that Dean used. I just fix my pants and go to the bed, laying down to read a book.

 When morning comes, I'm done with my book and there's a knock on the door. I go over and move the chair, opening the door. Dean's leaning against the wall outside it and pushes himself into a standing position. "Hey, m-" "Don't even call me that. I don't want to hear a single damn one of you call me any of your nicknames for me. I don't even want you calling me Andy. You all seemed so dead set on calling me my actual name last night so you can do it just as well today. Now, leave me alone." I shut the door but he doesn't let it shut all the way. He puts his hand on the door and pushes it open easily against me trying to shut it again. I huff. "Fine. Leave the door open. Don't care." He leans down so he's eye level with me. "Just because we said you lost our trust doesn't mean we lost your respect. Keep it up with the attitude and the tantrum, and you'll have an even soarer ass." "Yeah, because you didn't give me enough bruises last night." I snarl and turn my back, not seeing his shocked expression. I get back in bed and under the covers, laying on my side. He comes over and pulls me out from under the blankets, sitting on the bed. He puts me in his lap and I hiss loudly in pain. "I know that I didn't bruise you kid." He sounds so sure. "You sure about that?" I huff and he just flips me so I'm laying over his lap. "Hey! What the Hell, Dean?!" He pulls my sweat pants down and takes in a sharp breath. "Andrea... I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bruise you..." "Yeah, well, it happened. Can't take it back now." I get up and pull my sweats back over my red and bruised ass carefully. The others had come up and were standing in the doorway. "Where's my grace?" Dean takes it out of his pocket and I take it. I leave without another word and go outside to the salvage yard out back. I open the vial and the grace swirls around me before going through my slightly open mouth. I breathe it in and lean against a car slightly. I close my eyes and let the grace flow through me, healing every little thing that shouldn't be there. Including my ass. Oh well.

 After a little bit, I go back inside and sit at Bobby's desk, reading something. Dean comes in and hands me a plate of breakfast. I nod at him and start to eat. The others come in and eat too. "You feeling OK, Andy?" I clench at the fork in my hand slightly. "Feel fine." My hands are suddenly behind my back and I tense for a millisecond before struggling. "Calm down, Andy." "Yeah, I'll get right on that. Hey, wanna do me a favor and bring me some books to read so I can relax?" I snarl and he rolls his eyes. He puts his belt in between my teeth and I look at him confused as he rolls his sleeves up. "This is going to be painful so I suggest you bite down on that." I try to ask why when he puts his hand  _in my stomach._ I bite down hard on the belt and scream through it, trying to move but unable to.

 When he takes his hand out, I bow my head and growl through slight pants, dropping the belt. "Well?" "Her soul is missing." I undo the ropes and watch them through my eyelashes and hair. "It's still in the cage...?" I see Cas nod and they look at me. "How long have you been out?" "Two years." "You haven't been actually sleeping?" I shake my head and stand, dropping the ropes so I can stretch. "Nope. I did this ninja thing where my heartbeat and breathing slowed down to make y'all think I was sleeping. And I don't give a rat's ass if you guys trust me or not, I've been a better hunter than I ever had without my soul. And if that ain't enough, my soul has been at the mercy of Lucifer. And I  _know_ you guys remember what he did to Sam and his soul. Even  _after_ he was out of the cage fully. My soul will be fucked up. A lot." "It's your soul so what does it matter?" "Bobby, watch her for us please." Gabe says and Cas nods, zapping everyone, minus Bobby and I, away. I deal with my dishes and grab a book that I would enjoy before going outside. Bobby stays inside. I go to the building at the very back and make sure Bobby can't come in. I text Crowley and he appears next to me. "Darling?" "Crowley." "So, your soul is in the cage." I nod. "And let me guess, you want it to stay out?" I nod and he nods back. "You'll need the blood of your father." "My father's in the cage." He smirks. "You need the blood of your father, but your father needn't be blood." I realize he means Bobby, most likely, and nod. "That'll work." He nods and zaps away. I go inside and to my bag that's in the room.

 It isn't though. I reach into my locket and take out my switchblade, opening it silently. "Looking for this, kid?" I turn and see Bobby with my bag. "Give it back." I growl and he shrugs, dropping it on the bed. I lunge at him and knock him to the floor. "The Hell?" He shoves me off of him and I end up falling down the stairs. I keep my blade from stabbing me and roll to my feet, glaring up at Bobby. He had come downstairs and was standing a little ways away from me. I lunge for him again and fall through his open basement door that he had been standing in front of. I hit the concrete floor at the bottom of the stairs and he slams the door, locking it. I growl and look around. I see the doors that will lead me outside and I go up the stairs for those before going out those doors. I'm in the salvage yard and walk through it, breaking windows to lure Bobby out. I hear him come out and head to the building that I had got Crowley to come to. He follows and walks through the door. I knock him out and put him in a chair, tying him there.

 When he comes too, I go over to him. "Kid, what the Hell are you doing?!" "Making sure that my soul can't get put back in. Sorry, Bobby." I raise a knife to stab him and someone grabs my wrist, spinning me. I see Sam for a good millisecond before I'm out cold.

 When I come too, I'm in Bobby's panic room and tied down to the bed. I struggle against them then the door opens and a chick in all black appears with a bag that I can see a blue glow coming from it. I freeze for a millisecond of a millisecond before struggling more. "Don't you come near me! I will fucking kill you!" She walks over to me and my struggling had worked very slightly because my foot is free. I take it out of the ropes and kick at her. She catches my leg and pins me to the bed with magic. "You Goddamned fucking bitch! Get the fuck a-" I'm cut off when my voice is shut off. "Since you can't speak nicely, guess you shouldn't be able to speak for a while." The chick says calmly and I growl. She sits by me and takes out a glowing blue ball. My voice comes back on and I don't say anything. "Not gonna lie though, kid. This is gonna hurt like Hell." She glances at my soul in her hand and grimaces slightly, shaking her head. "Probably less than Hell, for you. It's gonna be a distant second." She starts to put my soul back. "N-" I'm cut off when she gets it in.  _ **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_ I scream and, as soon as my soul's back, everything goes black.


	20. Soul Finding

 When I come too, I'm on a car hood and someone is yelling at me. "Dude, shut the fuck up." I groan and he doesn't. I get up and punch him in the face. Then the car, the one I was just laying on, roars to life and headlights shine in my face but I can see someone in the driver's seat. "Well, shit..." I hear them shift it into drive and bolt, hearing them follow me in the car. I run down alleys and find a building with a fire escape. "That'll work..." I look around shortly and find some boxes. I get on them before getting on the dumpster. The car's about to ram into the dumpster. I jump to the ladder that was across from it and climb up as they ram into the dumpster. I run up the fire escape and find an open window, going in it and closing it. I look around and turn when the light turns on. A guy is sitting there with a gun on his hip and another in his hand, which is pointed at me. "What do you want?" "Not to get shot, preferably." "Give me a reason not to." "I'm a kid?" I try and he nods, sitting back as he puts the gun he had pointed at me up. "What are you doing in here?" "Trying to not get run over." I walk around the room and see a shelf of books. I look at them and pull  _The_ _Odyssey_ off of the shelf. "You like Homer?" "I think so..." I get a flashback.

_I'm in the library with Jake, Maria, Mason, and the others. I'm laughing with my classmates and Mason about something that happened at school, all of us smiling brightly._

 I gasp slightly and rub at my eyes. "Yeah, I'd say I like Homer." I scoff slightly. "You got a car?" He nods and leads me downstairs I get near a car and he tosses me the keys. Headlights shine at us and I turn to see the truck from earlier. "Shit. Get in." I quickly get in the driver's seat and start the car, gunning it out of there after he's in. The truck follows and I notice that the car has different gears. I shift it into the highest gear and drive. The truck disappears from the rear-view mirror and I continue driving.

 Meanwhile, in the real world.

 Bobby comes down to the panic room and shines a light in Andy's eye after opening one of them.

 I get blinded and slam on the brakes. I get out and look around. "What the Hell?" I mutter to myself and the guy I'm with gets out too. "What is it?" "It was night, and now it's day..." "Yeah... That's how it works..." "Yeah, but..." I trail off as I see movement in the woods we had stopped by. I go towards it but the guy stops me and gives me a gun. "OK..." "Be careful." "Alright." I go in and walk around quietly.

 After a while, I trip and fall to the ground. I get up and am faced by a clone of myself. "Hey there, Andy." She smirks at me and I stand up to run as fast as possible. I get far enough away that I can think of a plan and put it into action, hiding while I wait for the clone of myself. She walks over and sees the replica of me I made quickly and empties her bullets into it. I come up behind her and shoot her in the leg. She yells and falls to the ground, looking at me. "Go ahead, shoot me. The next one won't be as easy." I shoot her in the chest and she changes to a blue light. The blue light comes at me and surrounds me before I seem to absorb it. I walk back to the car and the guy.

 When I get there, I look at him. "You're the fed I shot." A blood stain appears in his stomach and he slowly disappears as he says a soft "Good luck..." I get back in the car and drive to the bunker.

 When I get there, I park in the garage and turn the car off, getting out with the gun I had taken from the guy. I go through the bunker and get to my room, pushing the door open. There's someone sitting on the bed and I look at them. "You must be the other one that the first one was talking about. Is this going to be easy or difficult?" They stand and I see that it's another clone of me, but with her skin peeling off as though she's being burnt as she's standing here. "Easy." They hand me an angel blade and I take it. "Go ahead. And good luck." I stab her and the same thing happens as the other one. I absorb the light and pass out.

 When I come too, I'm in the panic room. I get up and stumble out of the room and up the stairs. I stumble into the living room type space and see Sam and Gabe cuddled up on the floor. I go over and manage to wiggle in between the two of them, passing out.

 In the morning, I get woke up by the sun and nuzzle further into Gabe's chest. I hear someone chuckle while Gabe's arms wrap around me tighter and I smile a small smile. "Morning, Baby Bear. Come on, time to get up." He says gently and shakes me slightly. "Nooo... Not ready to get up yet..." I whine quietly. "Sammy's making breakfast." I open one eye slightly at him and he looks down at me. "What's he making?" I ask softly and he smiles at me. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee." "OK..." I rub at my eyes and sit up carefully. "Sleep well?" Bobby asks and I nod, getting up carefully and stretching. "I need coffee..." I wait for Gabe to get up and, when he does, go into the kitchen with him. Gabe has me sit in a chair and hands me a cup of chocolate milk. I take a drink and set the cup down. Sam looks at me and I look back at him. "You actually back this time?" I just nod and pick my cup back up, finishing the milk. "What happened in the cage, Andy?" Dean asks from where he's standing by Sam and all of the memories from the cage just attack my brain. My cup slips from my hand and falls to the floor, breaking. That snaps me out of the memories and I rub at my face, taking a deep breath. "How about we not talk about that?" Sam says from the stove and I nod my agreement. I lower my hands from my face and clean up the glass with a wave of my hand. I stand and go outside, needing just a little bit of time to myself. I go into the salvage yard a little bit and sit on the hood of a car, leaning against the windshield. I watch the clouds pass by and my eyes close after a while.

 Memories of the cage go through my mind and I quickly open my eyes again, sitting up. My hands shake as I run them through my hair and I slide off of the hood of the car onto the ground. I fold my hands and pray for help and for all of the things that happened the past two years to be some type of terrible nightmare and not real.

 Cass and I look at each other from across the table. "Is that Andy?" He nods. "What?" Sam looks at us. "She's... Praying..." Cass explains slowly, trying to make sense of it, and lets the others be able to hear my prayer. "Jesus... The cage really messed her up..." "She was there for two years... Two years of torture..." Dean says softly and runs a hand through his hair.

 I stop praying and stand. I take a deep breath and just scream out all of the frustration, fear, confusion, hurt, and anger from the past two years.

 When I'm done, my throat is on fire and I can feel dried tears on my face. I wipe at them and breathe slowly. I sense the others and turn to look at them. "Andy..." Cass says gently and I take a shaky breath. "I can't... I just can't..." I whisper and Dean comes over to me. He looks at me before just wrapping his arms around me tightly and I wrap my arms back around me. "I can't do this, De..." I whisper into his chest and he hugs me tighter. "Not alone, no... But, you are not alone, Munchkin... Like it or not, you aren't alone..." He says gently to me and I cry silently into his chest. "It hurt... And it sucked... And I was so scared..." "You're safe now, Munchkin... You're safe... nothing else is gonna happen to you while we're around... I promise..." "OK..." I whisper and he holds me tighter. I sniffle and wipe at my eyes with my sleeve. He runs his fingers through my hair and looks at me. "You good now?" I nod and he kisses my head. "Good. Come on, Sammy finished making breakfast. And it's freezing out here." I just now notice how cold it is and shiver. He notices and takes his coat off, putting it on me instead. "Guess we'll have to make sure you don't freeze to death." He leads me back inside and lets me keep his coat. Sam hands food out for everyone and gives me my plate with some hot chocolate. "Thanks." I say softly before starting to eat and the others watch me while they eat. I don't notice and finish eating, drinking my hot chocolate. A phone buzzes in Dean's pocket and I reflexively take it out. It's my phone so I look at it. Jacob had texted me and it takes me a second to remember who he is, and how I feel about him.  _'Hey, Little One. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while and want to make sure you're OK.'_ I quickly type back  _'Hey, sorry. Uh, I kinda didn't have a soul when we met. But, I remember everything. Wanna try again when I get back to Kansas?'_ I put my phone on the table and drink the hot chocolate. 

**_*(Insert Chapter 7 where they go back to the Bunker)*_**

 My phone buzzes and I look at it.  _'Hey, Shrimpy. Where you been? How you been? Mind if I fuck your little friend, Maria?'_ Jack had texted me that. I choke on my drink and set the cup down. "This mother fucker wanna die... I ain't a fucking shrimp... It ain't none of his God damned business where I've been or how I've... And the mother fucker sure as Hell ain't touching my friend... Mother fucker gonna die... A lot of mother fuckers gonna die..." I'm mumbling all of this to myself as I look through texts from Maria, telling me how the football and cheerleading teams were messing with her constantly. "A shit ton of mother fuckers gonna die... Mother fuckers gonna die... I'm going back to Lebanon... I got some mother fuckers to fight... I got some mother fucking necks to snap... Like, surprise mother fuckers... I'm fucking back... Let's go... You gonna lose and get yo neck snapped, mother fucker... Time to fucking go... Later, guys..." I deal with my dishes before going outside, grabbing my own coat. "Woah. Where you going?" Sam asks. "I got some mother fuckers to fight. See y'all later." I put my coat on and get in my Mustang, starting the car. My phone buzzes and I see that Jack's calling. "Oh! Look! It's the main mother fucker!" I answer it and drive to Lebanon high. "Hey, Shrimpy! How you doing?" "I'm coming for you, you mother fucker. You gonna fucking die." "You can't kill shit. The fuck are you talking about?" "Oh, trust me mother fucker. I can kill you. You gonna be the first mother fucker to die. I'm gonna fucking kill you, mother fucker. I'm coming for you, mother fucker." I hang up and shove my phone in my pocket.

 After a few minutes, I park and go inside. I get a pass to gym and go, changing quickly. "Where have you been, Shrimpy?" Hannah asks and I finish changing before turning to look at her. "Being a better human being than you or that mother fucking boyfriend of yours. Or any of your mother fucking friends. Also, fuck off." I smirk at her and slip my shoes on, looking at Maria. "Hey, Maria." "Hey Andy." She smiles at me and I smile back. We go out to the gym and so do the guys. Jake comes over to talk to Maria and I. Jack comes over also and stands over me. I pull my hair into a messy bun and look at him. "Yes?" I ask calmly and he smirks at me. He grabs me by the throat and pins me against the wall. "You called me a mother fucker and threatened to kill me." "I don't make threats. I make promises." I look at him and he glares at me. "I'm gonna kill you, Shrimpy." "No. You aren't." "Oh yeah? Why not?" "Because," I punch him in the throat and he lets me go. I kick him in the dick and he falls to the floor, trying to breathe. "I don't let weak ass people like you kill me. If I did, I wouldn't have lived past two." "You shouldn't have." Hannah sneers and pins me against the wall too. I look at her. "And I didn't ask you, bitch." I growl and grab her hair, slamming her face into the wall. I drop her to the floor right before the gym teacher comes in and he looks at the two of them then me. "Welcome back, Davis. You two, go to the nurse. You two help them." He points to two of their friends and they help them to the nurse's office. He leads class as it should be lead.

 Near the end, Jack, Hannah, their parents, and two cops show up with the principal. "Andrea Davis!" One of the cops yell and I roll my eyes. "What do you want?! I'm busy!" I yell back and finish what I was doing before turning to look at them. "Hm. Interesting. Even getting her face slammed into a brick wall didn't make it look any better. Oh well. I'll be right back out then you can arrest me." I say calmly and go over to Jake, kissing his cheek, before going to change.

 When I'm changed, I grab my bag and go back out to the gym, going over to the cops. "Yes, Officers?" "On your knees, hands behind your head. Now." I put my bag strap over my head before gracefully kneeling and putting my hands on my head. The female cop comes behind me and grabs one hand, cuffing it. She puts it at the base of my back and cuffs my other wrist. She puts a hand on my upper arm. "Get up, please." I easily stand and she searches me. I'm facing the gym and other classmates. "I have my phone and my wallet in my pockets. No needles, no knives, no guns, no other weapons. My bag has my books, my notebooks, my supplies, and my gym clothes. Are we done yet?" The other cop comes around me to stand in front of me. "Yeah, what happened?" "Jack pinned me to the wall by my throat. I defended myself. As for Hannah, she said that I should have died at two and pinned me to the wall again. I, once again, defended myself. Can I go now and can the cuffs come off?" I raise an eyebrow at him and he narrows his eyes at me before shoving me onto the floor against the wall. "Sit there and don't move." "Got it." "You! Watch her!" He yells at Jake and he comes over to watch me. I sit there and the cops go to check the cameras. Jake sits next to me. "So... You were soulless when we met?" "Mhmm." "Do you still like me?" "No." "Oh..." "I don't _like_ you because I _love_ you, you idiot." I smile at him and he smiles back at me. "Good. How many rules have you broken since we last talked?" "No swearing, no talking down to myself, no lying, and not using my words." "OK. After school, we're going to your house and we're going to deal with those." "OK." "Good girl." I smile at the praise and roll my shoulders. "God, my shoulders and arms hurt." "Don't worry. Once the cuffs are off, we'll take care of that." "Alright."

 After a while, the cops come back and help me up. The female cop takes the cuffs off. "Sorry for the inconvenience." Her and her partner leave and the gym teacher dismisses everyone to change. He stops Jake and says something to him. Jake nods and goes to change before coming back out. He sits down by me and grabs my arms, rubbing at my wrists. I sigh softly, relaxing, and he smiles. "I gotta go, though..." I say softly and kiss him gently, getting up to leave. He lets me and goes home too.

 When I get home, I'm told that Claire and Alex are hanging out in a room. "OK." I sit by them, having cleared their memories of what happened before I left.

  ** _*(Insert Chapter 11 where Andy turns Claire and Alex's hair green, causing Crowley to show up with Jacob, then just 11 in general to 12 where the punishment starts.)*_**

 I sigh in my sleep and snuggle closer to Dean. I feel him hold me close and smile, relaxing. I sleep peacefully for a while.


	21. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based after the punishment and Dave but not before getting captured by Asmodeus.

 I wake up next to Jacob and look at the time. It's five in the morning. I leave my head on his bare chest, because I make him take his shirt off while we sleep, and slowly wake up fully. I carefully get out of bed and cover him back up. That's when I remember that I was, as Jake puts it, naughty last night and am going to be sitting on a well spanked ass today. I go into the bathroom with clothes for today and use the bathroom before getting dressed and washing my hands. I brush my hair and don't notice that Jake's standing in the doorway, watching me and smiling. I hums a song that I don't know the words to softly and he listens. I pull my hair back into a ponytail, still humming, and glance at the scars on my arms before just pulling my flannel on, still not noticing Jake. "What song are you humming?" "Jesus Christ!" I spin and look at him. "Jake! You scared me!" He chuckles and comes over to gently kiss me. "You know you're beautiful, right?" I blush. "Yeah..." I say softly and he smiles, kissing me again. I smile and pull away. "I was actually gonna go do some stuff before the others woke up... You can go back to sleep, I'll wake you up in an hour..." "Nope. I'll come with you." "OK. Get dressed then. I'll be in the gym." I smile at him before going to gym, slipping my shoes on as I do. I stretch while I wait for him to come in and, when he does, he stretches with me.

 After a minute of stretching, we stop. "What do you usually even do?" "Run, pull ups, push ups, a lot of stuff." "Alright. Which first?" "Run." I start running with him on the track in the gym and we end up racing. He starts to get tired after a while and I laugh slightly. "Come on, Jake. We're both on the football team. How are you this bad at running?" I tease. "Oh, you little brat..." He chases after me and I run faster around the track, laughing. He chuckles, chasing me still. I laugh and run off the track, going over to the pull up bar. I jump on it and swing up to the top of it. He comes over and looks at me, chuckling. "How are you like this?" "Many years of practice." I laugh and notice the others. "You guys wanna join?" Jake asks, looking at them. "What are you even doing?" "Andy was being a brat so I'm chasing her until I catch her and do something." I laugh and do a backflip off of the pull up bar, landing on some tires that are here because of John. "Gotta love the crazy Marine physical training stuff they do." I smirk and jump off the tires. "What about crazy Marine PT?" Dean asks, suddenly behind the others, and they turn to look at him. "Nothing much." I smirk at him. "It seems as though Andy thinks she is able to do better than you would in a Marine Corps physical training regiment, John." Cas says and Dean looks at me. "Really?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I just smirk, shrugging slightly. "I mean, you have gotten a little old..." I tease slightly and he narrows his eyes at me. "Good to know, Brat." I smirk and look at the time. "Crap." I mutter to myself and grab my bag from where I had it by the door. "Jake. School. In like, 10 minutes." "Shit." He grabs his bag too and follows me to the garage. "Later guys! See you after school!" I yell over my shoulder and get in Jake's truck with him. He drives out of the garage and to school.

 When we get there, Jake parks and we get out, going to class. A friend of mine, Jake's, and Maria's comes up to me. "Hey, Andy." "Hey, Brad. What's up?" "Not much. Just wondering where you've been?" "Around." "Alright." He goes to his seat and the teacher comes in to teach English. I sit by Maria and she smiles at me. I smile back at her.

 After English, I go to Chemistry and sit in the back. Jack comes in to sit next to me and just ignores me. I pay attention to what the teacher is saying and notice Brad by Hannah. The substitute teacher is still here and I just pay attention to her.

 I make it through the rest of the day and meet Jake at the field for practice before the game. The coach lets us go inside ten minutes before the game starts and I see Jack messing with some kid I know. "Hey! Leave them alone!" "Fuck off, Shrimpy." He growls and I go over to him just as he punches the kid. I run up to him and punch him in the face. "Winchester! You!" The chemistry sub yells at me and Brad. "Come with me. Both of you." She walks away and we follow her. We end up getting knocked out.

 When I come too, I'm tied up back to back with someone else. "Hey, Brad... Any chance your dad's name was actually William?" I ask, knowing it's him. "Huh? Um, Yeah... Why?" "Well fuck... Hold still..." I pull a knife out of my back pocket and cut the ropes tying us together. We get up and I tap my phone, trying to see if it would work. "Dammit." I mutter and put it back in my pocket. "Gabe." I say and hear the door bust open. Two vamps come in and grab us. They knock us out again and the last thing I see is Cas coming into the room with Dean. Then everything goes black.

 When I come too, I'm on the floor of the room and I can hear fighting. I groan and sit up, seeing the others fighting vamps. I stand and a vamp grabs me from behind. "You smell delicious." It growls, smirking. "And you smell stupid." I growl and elbow it in the throat before cutting its head off with the machete Cas slides me. "Winchester!" A vamp yells and I look at them. "Yes?" I look at the substitute chemistry teacher and she lunges at me. My eyes glow blood red and my hands get engulfed in flames as I grab her head, keeping her mouth away from my body. "Stupid fucking bitch. Your former guardians were right about how they used you. And you know you deserved every second of it." She snarls at me and I accidentally loosen my grip. She smirks and knocks me onto my back to the floor. My initial surprise is gone and I get pissed. "Nothing about what they did was right!" I yell and flip us. "It isn't right to beat a two year old!" I punch her in the face with brass knuckles. "It isn't right to rape a kid!" I punch her again. "It isn't right to whip a kid with a whip that has blade shards in it!" I punch her again. "It wasn't right what they did to me! You don't do that to kid! You don't do that to someone who you're supposed to take care of! You don't do that to someone who is supposed to be your family! I didn't deserve it! No one deserves that when all they did was be born! I sure as Hell didn't deserve to nearly die with them! My sisters didn't deserve to die!" I punch her in the face with each thing that I growl. I grab the machete and put it to her throat. "My mother didn't deserve to die!" I growl quietly and cut her head off. I get up and wave my hand, getting rid of the bodies and the machetes. "Andy, you good?" I nod and see my gear in the corner of the room. "Tell Jack he can play for me." I tell Brad and go up the stairs. "Hey, Shrimp, what's wrong with you?!" Jack yells at me and is directly in front of me. I punch him in the face then kick him in the dick. "You can play in my place tonight. Have fun." I go outside to wait by Baby. The others go to watch the game.

 When the game's over, Jake comes over to me and picks me up, hugging me. I let him and hug him back. "If it makes you feel any better, we won." "Good." He puts me down and takes me over to his truck. We get in and he drives to the bunker. I sit silently for the entire ride and he pulls into the garage followed by Dean. I get out and simply head to my room. I go in and shut the door, sitting on my bed.

 After a few minutes, I get back up and grab my bow with some arrows. I go to the firing range and make targets for arrows appear at the other end. I start practicing and each target that I hit, I hit the bulls-eye mark. 

 I practice for a while before someone comes in and wraps their arms around me to get me to stop. Jake kisses my head gently and moves his arms down to around my waist. I relax and lean into his chest. "The guys told me what happened... I'm sorry that happened to you, little one..." "It's alright, Jake... It's in the past... Can't change it..." "I know..." He kisses my head again and I relax against his chest. "I love you, little one..." "I love you too..." I whisper and he holds me closer. I relax fully and set my bow down on the counter in front of me, turning to give him a kiss. He smiles and kisses me gently. I pull away and rest my head against his shoulder, sighing softly. He picks me up and sets me down on the counter by my bow. I smile at him and he kisses me again, a little more forcefully. I sigh into it and let him control it. "I love you, little one..." He whispers against my lips and I smile. "I love you too, Jake..." "I love you more..." "I love you most..." He smiles and picks me back up. I snuggle into his chest and he carries me to my room. He lays down in bed with me on top of him and just holds me close. I relax and slowly fall asleep on him, listening to his heartbeat.

 I dream of happy times instead of having nightmares and smile in my sleep.


	22. New Babies and a Wedding

 There had been complications with the pregnancy but the babies had been born with nothing wrong. Jake and I name them Asher Michael Smith Winchester and Raylynn Lilly Smith Winchester. I'm sleeping next to them and Jake is behind me, his arm around my waist. Someone knocks on the door and we both wake up. "Hm?" I call and Gabe comes in, dropping condoms next to us. "Use them for fuck's sake." He says simply and walks out, shutting the door. I look at Jake and he looks at me. We laugh and kiss each other. "Wanna try them out?" I ask and he smirks, picking the twins up and taking them to the nursery. They sleep and he comes back after a bit. "Hell yes I want to try them out." He smirks and strips down to his boxers, locking the door. I strip too and he pushes me gently onto the bed before climbing above me.

 After having sex for a while, we just snuggle in bed and fall asleep. 

 When I wake up, there's a box that was under our bed on the desk and a note by it. I get up and go over to it, picking up the note.  _'Time for a wedding, Little One. -Jake.'_ I smile and there's a knock at the door. "Baby Bear? Can I come in?" "Yeah, Papa." I start to get dressed with a pair of panties and a bra as Gabe comes in. In a tux. I smile. "You ready for the wedding?" "Yeah." I smile and get dressed in what my mom would have worn if she had ever gotten married. He smiles and helps me with my hair. Mal and Jake had gone tux shopping while Alex and I had gone dress shopping for her. She had a beautiful dress and Jake and Mal had really good tuxes. 

 When Alex and I are ready, we go outside and down the makeshift isle to meet Mal and Jake to get married. Alex was little so Mal holds her and she babbles about loving her Mamma. Mal responds with something very heartfelt and she blushes. Jake smiles and looks at me as he starts his vows ending with "And you'll always be my little one." I smile and very softly say a response to his. "I'm glad that I'll always be your little one." Then say something heartfelt too. "I pronounce you all married. Feel free to do whatever you want." Mike says and claps. Mal kisses Alex's head. Jake pulls me close to him and kisses me deeply and fiercely. I kiss him back and he pulls back. "Our room. Zap us there." "Yes, Sir." I whisper and zap us to our room. He pins me against the door and kisses me fiercely again as I soundproof the room. He strips us both naked before putting a condom on and picking me up, pinning me against the door.

 I kiss him and he slips into me. I gasp into his mouth and he smirks. He then fucks me against the wall before fucking me against every other surface in our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to try to remember vows from what my friend said and what I said for them. I hope you enjoyed this work! =-]


End file.
